Taichis bester Freund
by Rei6
Summary: Taichi bekommt einen neuen Teamkollegen und Matt wird eifersüchtig ... KAPITEL 12 ON!
1. Zickenterror am Spielfeldrand

**Zusammenfassung**: Tai bekommt einen neuen Teamkollegen in seiner Fußballmannschaft, mit dem er sich anfreundet – und Matt wird eifersüchtig … 

**Pairing**: offensichtlich Taito  ^_~  alle weiteren behalte ich mir noch vor …  

**Warnungen**: Angst, sap, waff, humor, - ein bisschen von allem denke ich. 

**Rating**: Bin mal vorsichtig mit dem raten, weil ich noch nicht sicher bin wie sich die Story weiter entwickelt … 

**Disclaimer**: Mir gehört nichts! Rein Gar nichts!! Weder Tai noch Matt noch alle anderen Charaktere, die euch irgendwie bekannt vorkommen. Aber alle, die ihr nicht kennt, die gehören mir! ^^

„…" Jemand redet.

// … // Matts Gedanken.

**Taichis bester Freund**

„Ja, Tai, gib´s ihnen!!" „Taichi vor, noch ein Tor!!" 

Jyou, Sora, Mimi und Kari schrieen sich fast die Lunge aus dem Leib um Taichi anzufeuern. Matt musste grinsen, als er sah wie sehr sich die anderen verausgabten. Sogar sein kleiner Bruder stand neben Kari und brüllte wie ein Verrückter und kommentierte jede von Taichis Bewegungen wie ein Sportreporter.

„Und wieder hat sich Yagami den Ball geholt!! Eine Meisterleistung! Er dribbelte unaufhaltsam zum gegnerischen Tor …!"

Matt verdrehte die Augen.

//Wie die sich wieder anstellen … als ob es ne Weltmeisterschaft wäre und kein blödes Schulfußballspiel …//

Tai joggte quer über den Platz an ihnen vorbei, winkte grinsend und zeigte sein Viktory-Zeichen. Verschwitzte Strähnen des wilden, braunen Buschs, den er als Haare bezeichnete, klebten in seiner Stirn und seine Augen leuchteten. 

Der Junge war wirklich verrückt nach diesem blöden Sport.

Obwohl Matt absolut ungerührt an einem Pfosten lehnte, an seiner Limo nippte und höchstens ab und zu eine Feingezeichnete, blonde Augenbraue hob, verursachte es ihm innerlich Herzklopfen seinem besten Freund beim Fußball spielen zu zusehen. Er wusste selbst nicht wieso.

Tai sah so … glücklich aus. Strahlend. Wild. Leidenschaftlich. Lebendig.

Irgendetwas war da an ihm, dass Matt gleichzeitig heiß und kalt werden ließ wenn er ihm zusah, irgendetwas, ein Gefühl, das schön war und gleichzeitig wehtat, ganz tief drin. 

Ein kleines bisschen Neid war vermutlich auch dabei.

Manchmal ertappte er sich dabei wie er wünschte, er könnte das auch. 

Sich so gehen lassen. So offen seine Gefühle zeigen. Lachen und schreien, wenn ihm danach war. Richtig albern. So wie Tai jetzt grade war, als er ein paar Saltos schlug, nachdem er ein besonders spektakuläres Tor geschossen hatte.

 Aber es ging nicht. So war Matt einfach nicht.

„Hey Leute!" Überrascht blickte er auf als er Tais Stimme hörte. Sehen konnte er außer ein paar wuscheligen Haarspitzen aber nichts von ihm. Seine Freunde, alle außer Matt, und jede Menge Fans hatten ihn begeistert umringt, klopften ihm auf die Schulter und gratulierten ihm zu seiner tollen Leistung in der ersten Halbzeit, die seiner Mannschaft bereits ein Tor Vorsprung gesichert hatte.

Bald würde er auch noch Autogramme verteilen müssen, ertappte sich Yamato dabei sarkastisch zu denken.

„Hey, wo ist Matt?" hörte er Tai genau in diesem Moment fragen. Die braunen Spitzen bewegten sich suchend hin und her. „Er war doch eben noch hier."

Matt spürte wie sein Gesicht anfing zu glühen und sein Herz ganz plötzlich und unerwartet einen Satz machte. 

Die Menge vor ihm teilte sich wie das rote Meer, so dass zwischen ihm und Tai so etwas wie eine Gasse entstand. Alle starrten ihn an und Matt fing an sich etwas unbehaglich zu fühlen. 

Tai hatte dieses Problem glücklicherweise gar nicht.

„Matt!" Mit einem breiten Grinsen sprang er auf seinen besten Freund zu. „Hast du mich gesehen? Wie fandest du es? Hast du mein Tor gesehen? Findest du, ich war gut?" Seine Augen leuchteten und er erinnerte Matt an einen jungen Hund, der mit dem Schwanz wedelte und auf und absprang. 

„Haben dir nicht grade genug Leute gesagt, dass sie dich toll fanden?" 

Matt musste sich bemühen seine Stimme ruhig und emotionslos zu halten, was ihm beinah nicht gelang. Aber Tai durfte ja nicht wissen, wie sehr es ihn aufwühlte ihm zu zusehen. Tai durfte überhaupt nichts wissen, von den seltsamen Dingen, die Yamato manchmal für ihn empfand.

Nur das wurde mit der Zeit immer schwerer und schwerer …

„Schon, aber …" Tai baute sich ganz dicht vor ihm auf und sah ihm tief in die Augen, „deine Meinung ist für mich am allerwichtigsten. Das weißt du doch."

Matt spürte wie er, wenn das überhaupt noch möglich war, noch röter wurde. Ärgerlich trat er einen Schritt zurück. 

„Aber ich verstehe nun mal nichts vom Fußball …"

Tais strahlendes Gesicht fiel in sich zusammen. Mit großen bettelnden Augen blickte er Matt an. Der schluckte. Okay, okay, wenn es Tai so traurig machte … das hatte er wirklich nicht gewollt …

//Scheiße, Tai … du weißt, ich halte es nicht aus, wenn du so guckst …!!//

„Du hast sehr gut gespielt", sagte er schließlich leise. 

Sofort war das Strahlen – dieses bis über beide Ohren breite Grinsen, dass sein ganzes Gesicht zum leuchten brachte – wieder da. 

„Wirklich? Hat´s dir gefallen? Du bleibst doch bis zum Ende, oder? Wirst du mir die Daumen drücken?"

Matt verstand nicht, und hatte auch _noch nie verstanden, wieso es für Tai so unheimlich wichtig war, dass er bei jedem Spiel dabei war. Ausgerechnet er! Es gab doch tausend andere Leute, die wenigstens jubelten wenn ein Tor fiel und Tai zubrüllten, dass er der Größte war _

oder sonst wie zeigten, wie toll sie alles fanden, was er machte.

Nicht wie er … der immer nur mit aufgesetzt gelangweiltem Gesicht daneben stand und so tat, als wäre er viel zu cool für diesen profanen Sport. 

Zu seiner eigenen Überraschung hörte er sich antworten: „Ja, natürlich bleibe ich." 

Und Tai grinste noch mehr.

„Cool, man!"

Er sah aus, als wollte er noch mehr sagen, doch ein kleiner Aufruhr neben ihnen unterbrach ihn. 

„Taichi."

Die beiden Jungen wandten gleichzeitig den Kopf zur Seite. Matt holte unwillkürlich Luft als er sah, wer da grade Tais Namen gesagt hatte. 

Die Menge neben ihnen hatte sich geteilt und da stand Kyoko Aizawa, das beliebteste Mädchen der ganzen Schule. Und sie hatte _Taichi angesprochen. Einen Jungen, der in die Klasse _unter_ ihr ging! Ein leises Raunen ging durch die Menge und die Tratschmäuler setzten sich unverzüglich in Bewegung um diese Neuigkeit so schnell wie möglich weiter zutragen._

„Hi Kyoko", sagte Taichi und Matt konnte ihn nur bewundern für die unglaubliche Unbekümmertheit in seiner Stimme. Er tat als sei es gar keine große Sache von Kyoko Aizawa angesprochen zu werden.

„Du hast toll gespielt, heute", flötete sie und warf ihr langes kastanienbraunes Haar zurück. Mit einem leichten Wiegen ihrer Hüften setzte sie ihre atemberaubend langen Beine in Bewegung und trat näher an Taichi heran. „Dein zweites Tor war wirklich genial."

„Danke."

„Mit deinem Talent wirst du sicher irgendwann mal Profi-Fußballer", schnurrte sie. 

„Kann sein."

„Mein Bruder hat mir wirklich nicht zuviel versprochen, als er mir von dir erzählt hat …"

„Dein Bruder?"

Sie nickte und lächelte stolz. „Ja, er hat letzte Woche die Schule gewechselt und möchte auch in eure Fußballmannschaft. Er war schon immer ein riesengroßer Fan von dir. Genau wie ich …" Sie klimperte mit den mörderisch langen Wimpern. 

//Großer Gott … für die Dinger braucht man ja einen Waffenschein …//

„Ich werde dir übrigens die Daumen für nächsten Samstag drücken. Da habt ihr ja ein ganz großes Spiel, habe ich gehört."

„Ja."

Falls sie durch das klare Desinteresse in seiner Stimme verärgert war, ließ sie es sich jedenfalls nicht anmerken. 

„Sag mal, hättest du vielleicht Lust nach dem Spiel noch was trinken zu gehen?" Ihr siegesgewisses Lächeln sagte jedem im Umkreis von zehn Metern „Hier bin ich  - und ich bin noch nie von einem Jungen abgewiesen worden".

Aber es gab ja für alles ein erstes Mal.

Matt spürte wie etwas Seltsames in ihm passierte, als er hörte wie Kyoko mit Tai redete. Er konnte es sich selbst nicht erklären, aber plötzlich kam von irgendwoher ein widerliches Stechen in seiner Magengegend und ihm wurde ganz schlecht als er sich vorstellte wie Tai mit Kyoko …

Nein!!!! 

Nein, bloß nicht! Dieser Gedanke gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht!

„Ach nein, danke. Weißt du, ich bin nach Spielen immer ziemlich erledigt. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich besonders unterhaltsam wäre."

Matt starrte seinen Freund ungläubig an. Er wollte doch nicht wirklich diese Traumfrau, für die vermutlich 90% der Jungen dieser Schule gemordet hätten um mit ihr ausgehen zu dürfen – abblitzen lassen????

Scheinbar wollte er genau das.

„Nun vielleicht hast du ja heute Abend Zeit…? Wir könnten was essen gehen. Oder ins Kino. Keine Sorge, ich bin schon nicht so anstrengend!" Sie legte ihren Kopf in den Nacken beim Lachen und zeigte perlweiße Zähne. Offenbar verstand sie eine Abfuhr nicht, wenn sie eine bekam.

„Nein, tut mir leid, aber das geht nicht …"

Matt hörte das kollektive Stöhnen aller umstehenden Jungen.

„… aber ich bin heute mit Matt verabredet." Tai legte ihm einen Arm um die Schulter und grinste sie an. „Sorry, das tut mir ja echt leid. Aber wir sehen uns immer mittwochs. Das kann ich _unmöglich absagen."_

Kyoko warf Matt einen Blick zu, als wäre er ein Insekt. 

„Na gut, wenn du meinst", erwiderte sie schließlich. Man sah es ihr an, dass es ihr schwer fiel es zu schlucken. „Na gut, Tai, wir sehen uns noch …"

„Vielleicht", antwortete dieser unbekümmert und fügte so leise, dass nur Matt es hörte hinzu: „Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher, du arrogante …" der Rest wurde undeutliches Gemurmel, aber es klang wie „Zicke" und „blöde Tussi".

Unwillkürlich atmete Matt aus. 

Gleich darauf fuhr er Tai an. „Sag mal hast du sie noch alle?? Wie kannst du so jemand wie Kyoko Aizawa abblitzen lassen?? Außerdem waren wir für heute Abend nicht verabredet!!"

Er verstand selbst nicht, wieso er so was sagte, wo er doch nur eine Sekunde vorher noch unglaublich erleichtert gewesen war, dass Tai NICHT_ ihr ausging. Aber irgendwie … das war zu merkwürdig. Nein, so einen Blödsinn durfte er einfach nicht fühlen!! Er müsste sich doch eigentlich für seinen besten Freund freuen … oder? Er konnte doch nicht etwa eifersüchtig sein …?_

„Na, was nicht ist, kann ja noch werden;" Taichi wuschelte ihm durchs Haar. „Hast du heute Abend Zeit, Yama? Wir könnten was essen gehen." Er ahmte boshaft Kyokos Tonfall nach. „Oder ins Kino. Keine Sorge, ich bin schon nicht so anstrengend." 

In einer schrillen Imitation ihres Lachens warf er den Kopf zurück. 

Seine stacheligen Haare streiften Matts Gesicht und der fühlte sich, als könnte er plötzlich nicht mehr atmen.

Taichis Haar, Taichis Haut, Taichis Wärme … alles so dicht … viel zu dicht … ihm war so schrecklich heiß auf einmal …

Was …? Was zum Teufel war nur los mit ihm? Er verstand sich ja selbst nicht mehr … Schon seit einer ganzen Zeit ging das so. Dass er so schrecklich eifersüchtig und traurig war, wenn Taichi mit Mädchen redete … und dass ihm so heiß und kalt und schwindelig wurde, wenn er zu nah bei ihm war … so wie jetzt…

Und trotzdem wollte er immerzu bei ihm sein … es war so schön … und so schmerzhaft zugleich …

Das war doch nicht normal. Das konnte doch einfach nicht normal sein, oder?!!

„ … Matt? Hey, Erde an Matt!!"

„Huch? Was?"

Taichis braune Augen tauchten vor ihm auf und sahen irgendwie besorgt aus.

„Alles okay mit dir, Yama? Geht's dir nicht gut? Du hast grade überhaupt nicht reagiert, als ich dich angesprochen habe."

„Doch, natürlich! Alles klar!"

Matt schluckte. Wenn Tai ihm doch nur nicht so furchtbar nah wäre … ihm wurde ganz heiß und schwindelig davon … Und wenn er ihn dann noch so ansah … 

Sein Kopf sah bestimmt schon aus wie eine übergroße Tomate. Peinlich!!

„Du benimmst dich so komisch heute, Matt. Und du bist ganz rot im Gesicht." Tai klang jetzt wirklich besorgt. „Hast du vielleicht Fieber? Bist du krank?"

Na fabelhaft! Jetzt machte sich Tai auch noch seinetwegen Sorgen. Blödmann! Was kümmerte er sich überhaupt um ihn? Wenn Tai doch nicht immer so lieb zu ihm wäre…

„Schwachsinn", fauchte Matt und schlug Tais Hand beiseite. „Natürlich bin ich okay!"

Er wandte sich ab und versuchte krampfhaft seinen klopfenden Herzschlag zu beruhigen. Betont lässig griff er nach seiner Limo.

„Konzentrier dich lieber auf dein Spiel, Tai. Sieht so aus, als würde die zweite Halbzeit gleich losgehen."

„Aber …"

„Nun, geh schon! Dein Trainer ruft dich! Das Spiel geht weiter!"

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, drehte sich Yamato um und floh.

^**tbc**^

Anmerkung der Autorin:  Falls hier irgendjemand Interesse an der Story hat, bitte sagen! Dann poste ich mehr. ^^ 


	2. Absolut durchgeknallt

Disclaimer: Mir gehört Digimon nicht (wer hätte das gedacht!) und ich verdiene mit dem Schreiben dieser Story auch kein Geld. Mir gehören also weder Tai noch Matt *schluchz*, noch alle anderen, die euch aus Digimon irgendwie bekannt vorkommen. Die schreckliche Kyoko, genau wie Ryo gehören aber mir! ^_^ Wer sie ausleihen will, bitte vorher fragen.

Vielen, vielen Dank für die total süßen reviews! (3 Stück! Ich bin ganz happy, ich dachte, ich krieg gar keine … ^^) Vielen Dank: Lizzie, Rhodorik und daenor!! Weil ihr so lieb seid, kriegt auch ihr auch ganz schnell den zweiten Teil! *g*

Dieses Kapitel ist in Matts pov geschrieben. Ich werde mich bemühen nicht mitten in den Kapiteln die Sichtweisen zu ändern, aber es kann sein, dass es sich von Kapitel zu Kapitel ändert. Je nachdem was grade besser passt. Hoffe das stört niemanden zu sehr! 

Oh, und mir ist aufgefallen, dass die Warnung shonen-ai im ersten Kapitel nicht aufgetaucht ist! Sorry!! Da das eine Taito werden soll, ist das natürlich shonen-ai, alles klar? (Shonen-ai = zwei Jungs, die ineinander verliebt sind, für die, die es nicht wissen.)

Und jetzt endlich auf zur Story: Matt macht sich Gedanken um seinen Geisteszustand und begegnet … na ja, das könnt ihr euch ja alle denken … ^_^

^^^^^^^^^^^^

Ich schlenderte am Spielfeldrand auf und ab. Unauffällig. Es war ziemlich schwer möglichst lässig und gleichgültig auszusehen und gleichzeitig Taichi im Auge zu behalten ohne dass überhaupt jemand bemerkte, dass ich hinguckte.

Vermutlich wurde ich grade verrückt, aber das nur nebenbei.

Seit einer Viertelstunde war ich nun dabei herauszufinden was mit mir nicht stimmte und alles was ich bisher herausgefunden hatte, war das es genau achteinhalb Schritte zwischen jedem Pfosten am Sportplatz waren. So oft hatte ich diesen blöden Platz nun schon umrundet. 

Das war zwar interessant, aber nicht wirklich die Antwort, die ich suchte.

Ich riskierte einen erneuten Blick auf Tai. 

Da war er. Wie üblich rannte er quer über den ganzen Platz, der Ball praktisch festgeklebt an seinen Füssen und alle Verfolger weit hinter sich lassend. Strahlendes, breites Grinsen … und dieses Funkeln in den Augen … wilde in die Stirn fallende Haare … verschwitzt …

Mir wurde heiß. Viel zu heiß.

Ich guckte weg. 

Sofort wurde es besser. Ich atmete tief durch und guckte wieder hin. 

Heiß. Ganz heiß … VIEL zu heiß!

Hastig wandte ich meinen hochroten Kopf ab. Fabelhaft! Langsam kam ich mir vor wie beim Topfschlagen. Heiß-kalt, heiß-kalt. Was war ich? Ein Thermostat?

//Oh komm schon, Matt! Das ist albern!!// 

Ich meine, das war Tai! TAI!! Der Tai, der noch bis er dreizehn war an den Weihnachtsmann geglaubt hatte!! Der Tai, der seit fünf Jahren ungeschlagener Sieger im HAMBURGERWETTESSEN war! Es war Tai! Bloß Tai! Wann war es plötzlich zur faszinierendsten Aufgabe der Welt geworden ihn anzustarren?!

Es gab nur einen Grund: Ich war verrückt. Ich war echt verrückt geworden. Total durchgeknallt. Absolut weich in der Birne.

Ich gab mir eine letzte Chance zu beweisen, dass ich noch ganz dicht war und drehte mich erneut zum Spielfeld hin um. 

Taichi Yagami war grade dabei sich das T-Shirt vom Leib zu reißen. 

Die Sonne glänzte auf seinen muskulösen braunen Armen und seinem leicht verschwitzten Rücken. Muskelstränge spielten unter seiner glatten Haut, als er das weiße Shirt mit der sieben darauf mit einer lässigen Bewegung zum Rand warf. 

Ich japste nach Luft. Ich sank dahin und starb. 

Naja, es fühlte sich zumindest so an. Eine Mischung aus Sterben und Schlaganfall und viel zu viel Eiskrem.

Zwangsjacke! Hilfe! Holt die Männer in den weißen Anzügen. Jetzt war es amtlich. 

Ich war offiziell durchgedreht!

Mitten in meinen zermürbenden Taichi-hin-und-herguck-heiß-und-kalt-Spielchen vertieft, bemerkte ich natürlich nicht wohin ich lief. Außer dass es immer noch achteinhalb Schritte zwischen jedem Pfosten waren, kriegte ich nicht mehr viel mit. 

Kein Wunder, dass ich schließlich gegen einen harmlosen Zuschauer lief.

Im ersten Augenblick hatte ich allerdings eher das Gefühl gegen eine Betonwand zu stoßen. Ich prallte zurück wie ein Gummiball und knallte rücklings auf den Boden. Als ob mein Tag nicht schon furchtbar genug wäre …

Langsam setzte kam ich wieder hoch und rieb meinen Schädel. Was zum Teufel …?

Eine Hand tauchte vor mir auf.

„Ups, entschuldige!"

Ich blickte an der Hand hoch, direkt in zwei hellblaue Augen und ein entschuldigendes Grinsen. 

„Alles okay? Tut mir leid, ich hab dich gar nicht kommen gesehen."

Ich starrte diesen Kerl, immer noch blöde auf dem Rasen sitzend an. Wer zum Teufel war das?? Arnold Schwarzenegger? Rambo? Ich hatte ja viel mit sportlichen Leuten zu tun, aber der hatte sich grade angefühlt als würde er aus purem Stahl bestehen. 

„Alles okay da unten?" Er hob eine gönnerhafte Augenbraue. „Sorry, Kleiner, ich wusste nicht, dass du aus Zucker bist."

Mir wurde klar, dass ich immer noch dämlich auf meinem Hintern saß und ihn anstarrte.

Hastig stand ich auf, ohne seine Hand in Anspruch zu nehmen. 

Komisch aus der Nähe betrachtet sah dieser Knilch ganz normal aus. Er hatte rötlichbraune Haare und war ziemlich braun gebrannt. Und sicher war er nicht viel älter als ich. (Das „Kleiner" hätte er sich ruhig sonst wohin stecken können…) Nicht wie Arnold Schwarzenegger oder Betonwand. 

Okay, er war ein bisschen größer als ich, aber nicht viel durchtrainierter als Tai. Trotzdem … 

Betonwand sage ich nur. Mein Schädel brummte immer noch. 

„Hm", sagte ich. 

Ja, ich weiß. Manchmal bin ich auch ganz beeindruckt von meiner sprachlichen Eloquenz. 

„Hey, nun sieh mich nicht gleich an, als ob du mich gleich aufspießen möchtest, " witzelte er rum. „Der Blick ist ja gefährlich."

„Haha", knurrte ich. 

Ich hasse Witzbolde. Jeden außer Tai. Tai komischerweise nicht, obwohl er vermutlich der dämlichste Witzbold von allen war …

„Oh man, hasst du diesen Pass gesehen?" unterbrach Mr. Universum glücklicherweise genau in diesem Augenblick meinen gefährlichen Gedankengang. „Geniales Ding! Genau zwischen den Verteidigern durch." 

Pass? Verteidiger?

Ich brauchte ein paar Sekunden um zu kapieren wovon er redete. Fußball. Ach ja. Da war doch was.

„Jaaa!! TOOOOOR!!" röhrte der Kerl neben mir in dieser Sekunde los in einer Lautstärke, dass mir fast das Trommelfell platzte. Autsch.

Mit den Händen auf den Ohren drehte ich mich zum Spielfeld um und sah, dass Tai ein erneutes Ding zwischen die Latten geknallt hatte. Heute war er wirklich in Form.

Und er hatte immer noch kein Shirt an …

Seine Teamkameraden johlten und sprangen um ihn herum, aber er beachtete sie kaum. Wie bei jedem anderen Tor drehte er sich suchend herum und hielt nach mir Ausschau. Er runzelte die Stirn, als er mich nicht bei Kari und den anderen entdecke und für einen Moment sah er aus, als befürchtete er, ich wäre gegangen. 

Ich war auf meiner Umkreisung des Sportplatzes ziemlich genau hinter dem Tor gelandet, deswegen sah er mich vermutlich nicht.

Der Betonwand-Mensch neben mir und das gesamte Publikum um uns herum brüllten und jubelten wie verrückt, sprangen auf und ab wie die Idioten … aber irgendwie verschwanden sie plötzlich komplett aus meiner Wahrnehmung.

Ich hielt die Luft an, als Tai sich endlich in meine Richtung drehte. Sein ganzer Körper schien sich zu entspannen als er mich endlich inmitten der tobenden Masse entdeckte. Ein breites Lächeln glitt über sein Gesicht und für einen Moment lang fühlte ich mich als hätte er das verdammte Tor nur für mich - und mich allein - geschossen.

Er stand einfach da, umringt von seinen jubelten Mitspielern und grinste mich an. 

Es war ein seltsamer, schöner, komplett abgefahrener Moment. 

Natürlich hätte ich mir denken können, dass es irgendjemand ruinieren würde. Zufälligerweise war es ausgerechnet Betonwand-Mann.

„Was für ein Schuss!!!" brüllte er mir uns Ohr und ich fuhr zusammen. „Hast du das gesehen?! Wahnsinn!" 

Er schien vergessen zu haben, dass ich ihn noch vor wenigen Augenblicken mit meinem „Blick der Verdammnis" belegt hatte, denn plötzlich packte er mich und drückte mich so schwungvoll an sich, als wäre ich sein bester Freund. Ich schwöre, ich konnte meine Rippen knacken hören.

Ich hasse Fußballfans!

Na ja … alle außer Tai. 

Röchelnd blickte ich zum Spielfeld und sah, dass Tai uns mit hocherhobenen Augenbrauen anstarrte und fragende Zeichen Richtung dem Neandertaler neben mir machte. Na toll. 

Ich versuchte ihm zu signalisieren, dass ich diesen Irren gar nicht kannte, aber ich war nicht sicher, ob er meine Zuckungen richtig interpretierte. 

Zum Glück schien auch der seltsame Kerl zu bemerken, dass ich seine Umarmung nicht mit dem unter Fußballfreunden üblichen Enthusiasmus erwiderte, denn er ließ mich ganz plötzlich los. Genauer gesagt so plötzlich, dass ich schon wieder beinah auf meinem Hintern gelandet wäre.

Diesmal hielt er mich grade noch rechtzeitig fest. 

„Ups, ´tschuldigung!" 

Er grinste erneut, mit diesem widerwärtig enthusiastisch, begeisterten, viel zu glücklichen … Gesichtsausdruck. Okay, okay, vermutlich war ich ungerecht, er hatte mir schließlich nichts getan (außer, mich halb zu erwürgen und meine Haare durcheinander zu bringen) aber ich mochte ihn nicht!! 

Das war ich – Yamato Ishida, der Hasser aller glücklichen Menschen. Irgendwie ein deprimierender Gedanke.

„Ich habe mich ja noch gar nicht vorgestellt. Mein Name ist Ryo!"

Er streckte mir eine Hand hin. Ich warf ihm einen schiefen Blick zu, während ich meine malträtierten Rippen rieb und murmelte: „Yamato."

Ja, ich war nicht grade der sozialste Mensch auf Gottes weiter Erde … verklagt mich!

„Ich habe grade hier hergewechselt", redete er weiter. „Aber eure Fußballmannschaft kannte ich schon vorher. Wir haben schon ein paar Mal gegeneinander gespielt. Ich bin ganz wild darauf endlich mit dem Training anzufangen und …"

//Wen interessiert das …?//

„… habe Taichi schon ein paar Mal bei Turnieren getroffen. Toller Spieler! Natürlich habe ich gleich …"

Wer hätte das gedacht? Die Betonwand konnte reden. Und sie redete praktisch ohne Punkt und Komma.

„ … mit dem Trainer geredet. Kann morgen anfangen. Sag mal, du kennst nicht zufällig Taichi?"

„Huh? Wieso?" Völlig aus dem Konzept gebracht davon, dass er mich persönlich ansprach, sah ich auf. Er deutete auf das Spielfeld.

„Weil er schon die ganze Zeit zu uns rüber sieht. Dachte ja nur …"

Ich wandte meinen Kopf um und sah, dass er Recht hatte. Taichi spielte zwar schon längst weiter und hatte sich natürlich schon wieder den Ball geschnappt, aber sein Kopf flog in einer Tour zu uns rüber. Er hatte immer noch diesen fragenden Gesichtsausdruck drauf.

Vermutlich wunderte er sich, dass ich mit jemandem redete. Tai wusste ja, dass ich … na ja unsozial war.

„Wir gehen in eine Klasse", antwortete ich, mein Blick immer noch auf das Spielfeld gerichtet. Und ich finde es toll ihn ohne Hemd sehen, fügte ich in Gedanken hinzu.

//Verdammt. Woher kam das denn??//

„Wirklich? Du gehst in die Zehnte?* Hätte ich nicht gedacht. Du siehst irgendwie jünger aus. Aber hey, dann kommen wir vermutlich in dieselbe Klasse. Ist doch toll!" 

Oh, Freude und Frohlocken …

„Äh ja … ich muss dann mal …" Ich vergrub meine Hände in meinen Taschen und nickte ihm vage zu. 

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich wie sein fröhliches Grinsen in sich zusammen fiel. Und beinah tat es mir in diesem Moment schon wieder leid, dass ich so fies zu ihm war.

Vermutlich führte ich mich grade auf wie ein Arsch. 

Ich wusste es ja selber … aber irgendwie konnte ich es nicht abstellen. Es war wieder mal einer der Augenblicke in denen ich mich wie ein sozialer … Höhlenmensch fühlte. Seltsam. Unpassend. Außerirdisch.

Andere Menschen bringen mich dazu, dass ich mich so fühle. Alle außer Tai und meinem kleinen Bruder. Deswegen bin ich … so.

Ich fühle mich in ihrer Gegenwart immer so. Ungelenk. Wie ein Idiot. Als ob ich anders wäre als die anderen. 

Und ich hasste das. Ehrlich. 

Aber ich konnte es nicht abstellen wie gesagt. Es war einfach … da. Oder ich war einfach nur seltsam.

All das waren Dinge, die ich in Augenblicken wie diesen gerne gesagt hätte … dass ich es wirklich nicht böse meinte, wenn ich immer so abweisend war … dass es einfach meine Art war … dass ich einfach nicht gut mit den meisten Menschen umgehen konnte …

… aber ich konnte einfach nicht. Es ging nicht. 

Aber was machte es eigentlich schon aus? Es war bloß einer mehr, der dachte, dass ich ein arrogantes Arschloch war. 

Als ob es darauf noch ankommen würde …

Scheiße, jetzt war ich wirklich deprimiert.

Mit gesenktem Kopf schlenderte ich an Ryo vorbei und vermied dabei jeden Blick aufs Fußballfeld. 

Wenn Tai raus finden würde …WIE seltsam ich wirklich war … was für seltsame Dinge ich für ihn empfand … 

Tai zu verlieren wäre wirklich mehr als ich aushalten konnte … es tat schon weh nur daran zu denken …

„MAAAATT!!! Vorsicht!!!"

Tais Brüllen riss mich in die Wirklichkeit zurück.  Ich fuhr ich herum und erstarrte. 

Ein bescheuerter Fußball raste direkt auf mich zu. Tai hatte vermutlich auf das Tor zielen wollen und verfehlt, ich stand direkt daneben … 

Da wo Tai hin schoss, wuchs kein Gras mehr, das wusste ich. 

Oh verdammt. Das würde gleich richtig wehtun …

^tbc^

Hm, ich geb´s zu. Wirklich viel passiert ist noch nicht. *sweatdrop* Entschuldigung. Ich brauche immer ziemlich lange bis eine Story wirklich in Schwung kommt.

Falls ihr euch trotzdem nicht zu Tode gelangweilt habt, bitte, schreibt mir ne review! *hundeblick aufsetz*  Ich freu mich wirklich sehr darüber! 


	3. Knapp daneben ist auch vorbei

Vielen Dank an Rhodorik und TrunksBabyGirl! *knuddel*

à An Rhodorik: Ich weiß noch nicht genau wie viele Kapitel es werden. Sagen wir mal ungefähr zehn. Plus minus zwei oder so. Falls den Schrott überhaupt irgendjemand lesen will … *drop* Es macht mir nichts aus nur für eine Person zu schreiben, bloß wenn gar keiner reviewt, ist es frustig. ^^ Also, eifrig reviewen, falls irgendjemand will, dass ich mehr poste.

Ich habe mal wieder von Matts pov zu allgemeinem Erzähler gewechselt (nennt man das so? Oder ist das der auktorialer Erzähler … *grübel* man ist so lange her, dass wir das in der Schule gemacht haben …). Denke werde auch weiterhin zwischen den beiden Perspektiven wechseln – je nachdem was besser passt. ^_^

^^^^^^^^^^^^

„MAAAATT!!! Vorsicht!!!"

Tais Brüllen riss ihn in die Wirklichkeit zurück.  Matt fuhr herum und erstarrte. 

Ein bescheuerter Fußball raste direkt auf ihn zu. Tai hatte vermutlich auf das Tor zielen wollen und verfehlt und er stand direkt daneben … 

Da wo Tai hin schoss, wuchs kein Gras mehr, das war allgemein bekannt. 

Oh verdammt. Das würde gleich richtig wehtun …

Taichi hatte vor zwei Jahren selber mal einen Ball an den Kopf gekriegt und war glatt k.o. gegangen. Kein schöner Gedanke. 

Ob Taichi genauso viel Panik um ihn haben würde, wie er damals um ihn? Ob es seine Frisur ruinieren würde? Oh toll … er würde bestimmt katastrophal danach aussehen …

//Vielleicht klopft mir dieser Ball auch endlich ein bisschen Verstand in den Schädel!! Es ist ja nicht mehr auszuhalten was für einen Schwachsinn ich hier verzapfe!!//

Seltsam, dass man noch soviel denken kann während dieser Zehntelsekunden, aber Matt schaffte es tatsächlich noch all diese dämlichen, belanglosen Sachen zu denken, während der blöde Ball auf ihn zuflog. Komischerweise waren sein gesamter Muskelapparat irgendwie bewegungsunfähig, während sein Gehirn auf Hochtouren arbeitete … und jede Menge Mist produzierte.

Ungefähr einen halben Meter vor seinem Gesicht passierte dann endlich was.

Etwas schoss neben ihm in die Luft und flog an Matt vorbei, so dicht, dass der Luftzug ihn glatt umhaute und er zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag auf dem Hintern landete. Noch während er stolperte hörte er ein kollektives „AAAAAHHH" durch die Menge gehen.

Matt blinzelte und starrte auf die Gestalt, die ihn grade noch vor dem Ball gerettet hatte. 

Es war Ryo. Natürlich.

Und natürlich hatte er den Ball nicht einfach wegkicken können wie jeder andere Mensch auch – nein! Er hatte natürlich hochspringen, ein Salto machen und den Ball in der Luft fangen müssen. 

„Angeber", murmelte Matt.

„Hey, alles okay?" Ryo drehte sich um und grinste ihn an.

Matt nickte widerstrebend. Na fabelhaft. Nun, durfte dieser Knilch sich für immer und ewig rühmen, ihn vor dem großen, bösen Ball gerettet zu haben. Mit einem Salto wohlgemerkt …!

Purer Showeffekt!

Matt rollte unbeeindruckt mit den Augen, als das erwartete Klatschen und Pfeifen einsetzte. 

Trotzdem … schließlich hätte er jetzt genauso gut mit eine Fußballförmigen Abdruck im Gesicht hier liegen können, wenn Ryo nicht gewesen wäre … also war ein klitzekleines bisschen Dankbarkeit vielleicht doch angebracht. 

Okay, vielleicht war er ein bisschen beeindruckt … aber das hielt ihn nicht davon ab Ryo für einen dämlichen Angeber zu halten.

Matt seufzte halb erleichtert und halb genervt auf und ließ sich rücklings ins weiche Gras sinken. Wie auf Kommando war gleichzeitig die schrille Pfeife des Schiedsrichters zu hören, die ankündigte, dass das Spiel zu Ende war.

Sofort hörte er rennende Schritte herannahen und bevor er auch nur „Häh?" sagen konnte, war Tai schon auf den Knien schlitternd neben ihm angekommen. Sofort fing er an ohne Punkt und Komma auf Matt einzureden.

„Scheiße! Matt! Es tut mir leid! Es tut mir leid! Ich habe nicht aufgepasst! Ich bin so ein Idiot! Es tut mir leid!"

Der blonde Junge setzte mich auf und sah ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an.

„Tai …"

„Wirklich! Es tut mir leid! Ich war zu übereifrig. Es tut mir leid! Ich wollte so kurz vor Schluss noch ein Tor schießen und …"

„Äh … ist schon okay", versuchte er ihn zu beruhigen. „Es war nur ein Ball. Ich meine …"

„Oh man, war das so COOOL!!" hörte er plötzlich neben sich seinen Bruder japsen. Er, Kari, Mimi und die anderen waren grade über den ganzen Platz gesprintet. „Matt, hast du DAS gesehen? Wahnsinn, wie er den gehalten hat!"

Schwer atmend stützte Takeru die Hände auf die Knie, während er gleichzeitig Ryo bewundernde Blicke zuwarf.

Danke Bruderherz, dachte Matt säuerlich. Fall mir ruhig in den Rücken … was macht das schon!

Das war natürlich ungerecht gegenüber Takeru, schließlich konnte er ja nicht wissen, dass der Muskelmann und er sich nicht ausstehen konnten.

Okay … Moment … stimmte wir das überhaupt? Prinzipiell kannte er ihn ja gar nicht … Außerdem hatte er ihm grade das Leben … oder zumindest die Frisur gerettet …

//Oh man, ich fang an mich selber zu verwirren.// 

„Das war ja sooo toll!" schwärmte Mimi und warf schmachtende Blicke zu Ryo. 

Dieser sah verwirrt, aber gleichzeitig auch etwas angetan aus. „Äh danke …" er lachte verlegen. 

„Tolle Reaktionszeit", gab Sora einen fachmännischen Kommentar ab. Tai kniete immer noch neben seinem besten Freund.

„Bist du okay?" fragte er ängstlich. Schuldgefühle standen quer über sein Gesicht geschrieben und dem Ausdruck in seinen Augen nach hätte man annehmen können, er hatte grade jemanden aus Versehen mit einem Truck überfahren.

„Nun, mach dir nicht ins Hemd", sagte Matt erneut, „es war nur ein blöder Ball! Außerdem …" er warf einen schiefen und nicht übermäßig freundlichen Blick auf Ryo, „ … hat er mich ja nicht getroffen."

Tai atmete aus und streckte ihm eine Hand hin um ihm hoch zu helfen.  

Er hatte wohl mal wieder seine Kraft unterschätzt, denn er riss Matt so schwungvoll hoch, dass dieser beinah gegen ihn flog. Matt japste nach Luft. Taichis Augen wurden groß als der Blonde plötzlich an seiner Brust landete. Aber er ließ nicht los. Er starrte ihn einfach nur an. Schließlich schluckte er.

„Ich bin echt froh, dass ich dich nicht getroffen habe", sagte er so leise, dass keiner von den Anderen es mitbekam.

„Ach Tai …" murmelte Matt, „sei doch kein Idiot …" 

Einen Augenblick lang stand Tai wieder so dicht vor ihm, wie in der Halbzeit. Er sah ihn einfach nur an, hielt ihn immer noch fest und hatte einem Ausdruck in den Augen, den Matt noch nie bei ihm gesehen hatte. „Ich möchte dir niemals wehtun … 

Das weißt du doch …?"

Matt nickte. „Ja, natürlich."

Tai atmete tief ein und öffnete seinen Mund als ob er etwas sagen wollte. 

„Matt …ich …also weißt du …"

Er kam nicht dazu es zu sagen. 

„Oh Taichi, das war ein fabelhafter Schuss!"

Oh oh! Schrilles Lachen, Beine von hier bis zum Mond und Wimpern zum Augenausstechen.

 … Kyoko.

Na toll.

Ziemlich widerstrebend ließ Taichi seinen Freund los und drehte sich zu ihr um. Sein Gesicht war finster.

„Fabelhafter Schuss?" wiederholte er ungläubig. Matt konnte ihm in Gedanken nur zustimmen. Der _fabelhafte_ Schuss hätte ihn beinah ausgeknockt. 

Andererseits war das vermutlich der Aspekt, den Kyoko daran so reizvoll fand …

//Zimtzicke.//

„Genial! Du hast praktisch über das gesamte Spielfeld geschossen. Und was für eine Kraft …"

Tai sah aus, als würde er ihr gleich ins Gesicht springen, aber Kyoko war ja leider extrem unempfindlich gegenüber so subtilen Anzeichen. 

„Du hättest es wirklich verdient in der Bezirksklasse zu spielen. Weißt du, ich kenne da jemanden …"

Doch Taichi ließ sie nicht ausreden.

„Du hast sie ja nicht mehr alle …" knirschte er und klang als stünde er kurz vorm explodieren. 

„Äh, Taichi …" Matt packte ihn am Arm und versuchte ihn davon abzuhalten sie anzubrüllen. Sein bester Freund war bekannt für sein aufbrausendes Temperament und er sah grade nicht so aus als hätte er irgendwelche Hemmungen Kyoko ins Gesicht zu brüllen was er von ihr hielt. 

Zum Glück kam es gar nicht erst so weit.

„Kyoko?" ertönte plötzlich neben ihnen eine gut gelaunte Stimme. „Hey! Was gibt's?"

Zu ihrer Überraschung war es Ryo. 

//Hey, Moment mal …? Wieso kennt der denn Kyoko Aizawa?//

In dieser Sekunde fielen tausend Puzzelstücke in Matts Kopf endlich zusammen. 

Kyokos Gerede über ihren Bruder, der ja so ein Fan von Taichi war und ihr von ihm vorgeschwärmt hatte, Ryo, der grade die Schule gewechselt hatte, unbedingt in unsere Fußballmannschaft wollte und Taichi so toll fand … 

//Oh, nein. Oh, nein. Oh, nein.//

Taichi guckte immer noch verwirrt zwischen den Beiden hin und her.

Matt wollte grade den Mund aufmachen um ihn aufzuklären, als Kyoko ihm zuvorkam. 

„Oh, ich habe euch ja noch gar nicht vorgestellt", flötete sie. „Taichi, das ist mein Bruder Ryo. Er hat grade die Schule gewechselt und wird in eurer Mannschaft mitspielen."

„Hi!" Ryo grinste //Hört diese Grinsebacke denn niemals auf sich zu freuen??// und reichte Taichi die Hand.

Einen Augenblick lang sah Tai unentschlossen zwischen Kyoko und Ryo hin und her.

//Hahahaha!// triumphierte Matt in Gedanken. //Da hast du es, du Schnepfe! Er mag dich nicht und er mag deinen dauergrinsenden, aus Beton bestehenden Bruder nicht!! Was macht es schon, dass die ganze Schule dich toll findet – Taichi findet dich nämlich zum …//

„Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen, Ryo!"

Matt fiel fast der Unterkiefer runter. //Bitte was???? Hallo? Stop! Zurück! Moment mal …!!//

Nein, seine Wahrnehmung hatte mich nicht getäuscht. Tai schüttelte Ryo grade die Hand und strahlte ihn an.

„Das war toll, wie du den Ball gefangen hast. Du hast echt unheimlich gute Reflexe."

//Bitte … weck mich mal jemand … //

„Ich bin dir echt dankbar, dass du so schnell reagiert und ihn abgefangen hat. Ich hätte mich echt schrecklich gefühlt wenn … Danke, man!"

„Kein Thema!" 

„Für welche Schule hast du früher gespielt?"

„In Osaka. Stürmer."

„Echt? Ich spiele auch im Sturm!" Taichi lachte. „Toll, dass wir so kurz vor dem Spiel am Samstag noch so gute Verstärkung bekommen. Glaub mir, wir können es brauchen!"

„Samstag?"

„Das Endspiel gegen die Fukya-Schule. Du spielst doch mit, oder?"

„Ja, das wird er." ertönte hinter ihnen die Stimme von Trainer Hidaka. „ich habe vor dem Spiel schon ein Probetraining mit ihm absolviert und denke wir können ihn guten Gewissens als deinen Ersatzmann einsetzen."

Matt drehte mich nicht mal um. Er fühlte sich noch zu sehr wie in einem schlechten Film.

Das durfte doch einfach nicht wahr sein. Wieso _mochte Tai diesen Kerl …? Wieso …? Was lief denn hier falsch?_

„Wird er auch bei unserem Sondertraining mitmachen?" Taichi klang besorgt. „Wir haben grade noch drei Tage bis Samstag und könnten es wirklich brauchen."

„Ja, natürlich. Es wäre auch eine gute Gelegenheit ihn ein bisschen in die Mannschaft zu integrieren. Wir müssen die einzelnen Positionen noch mal durchgehen und die Spielzüge …"

Während Tai und der Trainer sich in spieltechnischen Einzelheiten vertieften, hatten sich Kari, Sora, Mimi und Takeru schon um Ryo gescharrt und angefangen ihn anzuhimmeln.

Bei Matt drehte sich schon alles … das durfte doch nicht wahr sein … 

Und Kyoko, die blöde Kuh grinste ihn auch noch die ganze Zeit so an …

Ausgerechnet sie schien die einzige zu sein, die bemerkte wie er sich grade fühlte und schien es auch noch in vollen Zügen zu genießen.

Er hatte ja gleich gewusst, dass sie ihn hasste.

„Hi, ich bin Takeru!" fing sein Bruder neben ihm schon an Ryo zu zutexten. „Das ist Hikari, Taichis Schwester. Ich spiele übrigens Basketball! Aber Fußball finde ich auch total toll. In welche Klasse wirst du gehen?"

„Spielst du schon lange Fußball? Mein Bruder spielt nämlich schon seit er drei Jahre alt ist!"

„Wo hast du dass denn gelernt? Das mit dem Überschlag? Da sah ziemlich gekonnt aus. Könnte ich das auch lernen? Ich bin übrigens Sora."

„Hast du heute Abend vielleicht schon was vor? Ich bin Mimi und ich hätte heute Abend ab acht Uhr zeit …"

//Oh bitte …!!! Wieso gründet ihr nicht gleich einen Fanclub?! Blöde Groupies.//

„Danke übrigens, dass du meinem Bruder das Leben gerettet hast." 

„Er hat mir NICHT das Leben gerettet", knurrte Matt finster. Ihm gefiel ÜBERHAUPT nicht wie Tai diesen … diesen Idioten eben angestrahlt hatte.

„Nein, ich glaube, das habe ich echt nicht." Ryo lachte. „Auch wenn es ihn vermutlich ziemlich umgehauen hätte. Er sieht ziemlich zerbrechlich aus …"

„Wie bitte?" fauchte Matt. „Wer sieht zerbrechlich aus, du …?!"

„Hey, hey, hey, ich mach ja nur Spaß!" Er hob abwehrend die Hände. „Ich meinte ja nur, dass du vermutlich kein großer Sportler bist … nicht wahr?" 

Bitte WAS?? Kein großer Sportler???? Kein GROßER Sportler??? Kein großer SPORTLER??? 

Vielleicht sah er ja nicht so aus – aber er hatte schon verdammten Digimon in den Hintern getreten, als dieser Knilch noch in den Windeln lag!!! 

Na ja, fast …

Matt war grade dabei zu explodieren, als Taichi auf einmal zu wieder bei ihnen auftauchte und Ryo schon wieder die Hand schüttelte. 

//Hallo? Wo zum Teufel sind wir hier? Bei der verdammten Oskar-Verleihung?? Was ist hier los? Wieso ist dieser Kerl auf einmal der Held des Tages??? Und wieso findet Tai ihn so nett?// 

„Das war echt ne Meisterleistung. Ohne, dass ich angeben will, aber nicht viele halten meinen Schuss, wenn ich wirklich zutrete … „

Ryos Strahlen wurde sogar noch breiter wenn das irgendwie möglich war …

„Danke! Es bedeutet mir viel, dass du das sagst! Du bist mit Abstand der beste Spieler unseres Jahrgangs. Dein letztes Tor war klasse! Wie du diesen Fallrückzieher gemacht hast …" 

„Ja?" Taichi grinste. „Denkst du ich habe gut gespielt? Hat dir mein letztes Tor gefallen? …"

Matt hielt die Luft an. 

Keiner der beiden schien zu bemerken, dass plötzlich blass wurde. Blass vor Wut oder vor Schmerz – er konnte es nicht genau definieren. Da war ein plötzliches Stechen … ganz tief drinnen … irgendwas was furchtbar wehtat.

** _„Matt!" „Hast du mich gesehen? Wie fandest du es? Hast du mein Tor gesehen? Findest du, ich war gut?" … „… deine Meinung ist für mich am allerwichtigsten. Das weißt du doch." „Du bleibst doch bis zum Ende, oder? Wirst du mir die Daumen drücken?" …deine Meinung … am allerwichtigsten … Daumen drücken … fandest du, ich war gut?_ **

//Ich … ich war es doch … den Tai nach jedem verdammten Spiel um seine Meinung fragte … jedes Mal … immer mich … nach jedem Spiel … so lange ich denken konnte … immer nur mich …//

Er hatte so oft darüber gelacht. Über die Ernsthaftigkeit mit der Taichi ihn dabei angesehen hatte … mit der er unbedingt seine Meinung hören wollte oder wissen wollte wie er ein bestimmtes Tor fand … wie wichtig das für ihn war … als ob Matt eine Ahnung davon hätte … 

//… als ob meine Meinung irgendetwas zählen würde … 

Als ob ICH irgendwas zählen würde … für ihn …//

So war das also, dachte Matt verbittert. Kaum tauchte ein seltsamer Knilch mit Muskeln aus Stahl und Dauergrinsen auf … war er plötzlich nur noch zweite Wahl geworden? 

Die anderen standen um Ryo und Kyoko herum und lachten und redeten. Taichis komplette Fußballmannschaft fing an sich um ihr neustes Mitglied zu scharen … 

Und Matt … er konnte nichts sagen … er konnte nicht mal so tun als ob …

Er stand einfach nur da und fühlte mich wie der größte Idiot auf der ganzen Welt.

//Ich bin wirklich ein lächerlicher Versager.// 

//Ach, ihr könnt mich alle mal …//

Mit brennenden Augen drehte er sich um und ging. Er hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, dass ihn ohnehin keiner vermissen würde.

Am wenigsten Tai …

^^^^^^^^

(Zwei Minuten später …)

„Hey, Ryo! Sag mal, hast du Yamato irgendwo gesehen? Er stand eben noch neben mir …"

„Ja, hab ich. Er ist mir grade über den Weg gelaufen. Ich glaube, er ist nachhause gegangen."

„… gegangen?"

„Ja. Wieso stimmt was nicht?"

„N-nein. Nein, alles bestens."

„Na dann …"

„Du, Ryo …"

Tais Gesicht hatte einen merkwürdig ernsten Ausdruck, der überhaupt nicht zu ihm passte 

„Danke noch mal … Danke, dass du den Ball gefangen hast."

„Kein Problem." Ryo sah überrascht aus angesichts Taichis plötzlicher Ernsthaftigkeit. „Es war wirklich keine große Sache …"

„Doch …"

„Ach nein, Blödsinn. So hart ist ein Fußball ja nun auch wieder nicht. Es hätte höchstens tierisch wehgetan."

„Nicht so sehr wie mir …

… nicht so sehr wie mir."

^tbc^

Ja, ich weiß, Matt wird immer durchgeknallter …was soll ich sagen …

Ich weiß, was ich tue und habe einen Grund dafür? (Wer glaubt mir das schon …)

Das ist wieder ein Part bei dem ich denke, ihr werdet ihn alle hassen … o je … Seid nett und baut mich auf, irgendwer, ja???


	4. Sterbenselend

Hauptsächlich Matts Gedanken in diesem Teil.

Was soll ich sagen … der Anfang ist irgendwie depri, die Mitte etwas albern (dafür bläst Takeru seinem Bruder endlich mal den Marsch … ^_^) und das Ende ist … na ja lest es einfach. Und erschlagt mich nicht dafür. *sich ganz klein mach und duck*

Und vielen Rhodorik für die süße review! ^_^ Weiß nicht, ob du meine Mail gekriegt hast …?

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Es war bereits Mittag. 

Die Sonne schien in mein Zimmer, aber ich bekam nichts davon mit. Zum Glück hatten wir heute keine Schule, ich hatte auch so schon genug Fehltermine. 

Ich lag auf meinem Bett. Ich hatte mir die Decke über den Kopf gezogen. Ich hatte meine Gitarre neben mir - was genauso albern war wie ein kleines Kind, das seinen Teddybär mit zu sich ins Bett nahm. 

Ich hatte ein Kissen auf meinem Gesicht. 

Und wenn ich Glück hatte, würde ich in schätzungsweise 37, 45 Minuten darunter ersticken.

Es war der  perfekte Tag zum Sterben.

Zumindest war das, wie ich mich grade fühlte. Und es gibt wirklich nur eins, was noch schlimmer ist, als sich mies zu fühlen.

Sich OHNE GRUND mies zu fühlen. 

Das ist so erbärmlich. Man kann sich nicht bei jemand ausheulen ohne Grund. Man kann keinen Psychiater aufsuchen ohne Grund. Man hat keine Entschuldigung sich zu besaufen ohne Grund. 

Man kann sich nicht einmal umbringen ohne Grund. 

Und ich hatte keinen Grund … keine wirklichen zumindest. 

Trotzdem hatte ich mich wie ein Idiot aufgeführt gestern Abend. Ich war einfach abgehauen nach dem Spiel. Das hatte ich noch nie gemacht. 

Ich war immer dageblieben. Normalerweise hätte ich auf Tai gewartet und wir wären noch irgendwo Pizza essen gegangen. Nur wir beide. Auch wenn seine Fußballfreunde immer mitkommen wollten, Tai lud sie jedes Mal mehr oder weniger höflich wieder aus. 

Das war schon fast zu einem Ritual zwischen uns geworden. Wenn sie verloren hatten, würde ich für uns beide bezahlen und wenn sie gewonnen hatten, dann würde Tai mich einladen. Wir würden uns eine Riesen-Familienpizza zusammen teilen mit allem drauf. Ich würde meine Hälfte mal wieder nicht schaffen und Tai würde mir den Rest wegfuttern und …

Ich war so ein Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. Idiot.

Wieso hatte ich darauf verzichtet? Wieso?

Und zu allem Überfluss war ich nicht einmal ans Telefon gegangen, als er später angerufen hatte. Natürlich hatte ich seine Nummer auf dem Display erkannt. 

Mein Vater hatte mal wieder lange gearbeitet und ich war ganz alleine zuhause gewesen. Es war kein anderer da gewesen, der dran gegangen wäre und ich hatte nicht gekonnt. Ich hatte einfach nur im Dunkeln gesessen und dem Klingeln des Telefons zugehört. 

Er hatte es ganze siebzehn Mal versucht, immer im Fünf-Minuten-Takt, bevor er endlich aufgegeben hatte. 

Tai konnte verdammt hartnäckig sein, wenn er wollte. 

Beim vierten und beim dreizehnten Mal wäre ich beinah drangegangen. 

Aber jedes Mal war meine Hand drei Zentimeter vor dem Telefonhörer in der Luft stehen geblieben, als mir wieder einfiel, dass ich einfach gegangen war nach dem Spiel. Und das ich Taichi noch nicht einmal einen Grund dafür sagen konnte. 

Was hätte ich ihm auch sagen sollen? Und was sollte ich ihm heute sagen, wenn wir uns über den Weg liefen? 

Tai, es tut mir leid. Ich bin nach dem Spiel einfach so verschwunden, weil …

Tai. Es tut mir leid. Ich habe mich wie ein Idiot aufgeführt, weil …

Tai. Tut mir leid, ich habe mich aufgeführt wie in Idiot und unser jahrelanges Ritual in den Wind geschossen, weil … 

…

 … weil ich keinen Grund mehr weiß, wieso du mich magst …

Wieso du überhaupt noch mein Freund bist. Wieso du niemals mitkriegst was für eine Niete ich bin. Unsportlich. Unsozial. Ungesprächig. Unbeliebt … Oh. Das waren gleich vier Stück mit un- vorne …  

Seltsam. Zurückgezogen. Launisch. Misstrauisch. Depressiv.

Ein totaler sozialer Versager.

Weil ich Angst davor habe, dass du es irgendwann bemerkst. Dass es dir ganz plötzlich auffällt und du nicht länger mein Freund sein möchtest. 

Ich würde das einfach nicht aushalten, weißt du? Ich würde einfach sterben ohne dich … 

Und gestern, da … da hatte ich Angst wie nie zuvor, dass du es bemerkst. Du hast dich so gut mit Ryo verstanden … du hast ihn auf Anhieb gemocht, das konnte ich sehen. Und ich dachte die ganze Zeit, du würdest vielleicht jeden Moment aufschauen und ihn ansehen und dann mich ansehen … und erkennen was für eine Niete ich doch bin in Wirklichkeit … und … 

Es klingelte.

Ich brauchte einen Moment um zu realisieren, dass ich nicht schon so an Sauerstoffmangel litt, dass meine Ohren klingelten - sondern dass es nur unsere Türklingel war. 

Es war eigentlich ein Wunder, dass ich es überhaupt hörte, da ich meinen Kopf ja immer noch unter dem Kissen vergraben hatte. Andererseits hatte unsere Klingel einen dermaßen lauten und scheppernden Ton, dass sie sogar Tote aufgeweckt hätte …

//Scheiße! Tai …//

Für einen Moment hielt ich die Luft an. 

Aber gleich darauf beruhigte ich mich wieder, als mir einfiel, dass es nicht Tai sein konnte. Schließlich hatte er heute mit der gesamten Mannschaft Sondertraining. Schon seit heute morgen. Und jetzt war es beinah Mittag …

Egal, wer es war – er hatte Pech! Ich entschloss mich dazu ihn zu ignorieren. Ich hatte ohnehin nicht geplant mein Bett über kurz oder lang … heute oder morgen … oder jemals wieder zu verlassen. Außerdem hatte ich ohnehin nur noch 22, 52 Minuten bis zum Erstickungstod … 

Unten wurde der Schlüssel im Schloss herumgedreht und die Tür aufgeschoben.

Ach, verdammt …. Sagt bloß nicht, mein Vater hatte mal wieder was vergessen und war in der Mittagspause noch mal nachhause gefahren … 

Kann man sich hier nicht mal in Ruhe selbst quälen, ohne dass einen jemand dabei stört?? Alles was ich wollte war heimlich, still und leise ersticken. Ist das plötzlich verboten?!

„Matt?" 

Oh, toll. 

„Hallo? Jemand zuhause?"

Takeru.

Ich liebte meinen kleinen Bruder wirklich über alles … aber jetzt grade wünschte ich ihn so weit weg wie möglich. Am besten auf den Mond. Ich wollte jetzt nicht mit ihm reden. Ich wollte mit überhaupt niemandem reden. Nicht so lange ich mich nicht einigermaßen wieder unter Kontrolle hatte und wieder der coole Matt war, dem alles egal ist. 

Für ein arrogantes Arschloch gehalten zu werden war eine Sache – damit konnte ich leben. Aber nicht damit, dass jeder wusste, was für ein lächerlicher Waschlappen ich in Wirklichkeit war. Das nicht.

„Matt?? Maaatt!!"

//Oh, verschwinde, TK!! Geh einfach!// 

Ich verkroch mich noch tiefer unter der Decke wenn möglich und presste das Kissen fester auf meine Ohren. Trotzdem hörte ich noch seine herannahenden Schritte auf der Treppe.

„Hallo?? Wo bist du Matt?"

//Wie wäre es mit - nicht zuhause? Das heißt es normalerweise wenn einer nicht antwortet, Bruderherz!//

Seine Tür wurde aufgerissen.

„Maaaa …oh. Hallo."

„Hn." 

Langsam befreite ich mich aus meinem Decken-Kokon und warf meinem Bruder einen schiefen Blick zu. 

„Hey, Matt. Ich habe nach dir gerufen. Du hast nicht geantwortet." erklärte Takeru überflüssigerweise.

„Tja, was glaubst du wohl warum?" knurrte ich.

„Was? Hast du etwa noch geschlafen? Matt!! Wie kannst du jetzt schlafen??"

Das entsprach zwar nicht den Tatsachen, aber meinetwegen sollte Takeru ruhig glauben, dass ich einfach nur verschlafen hatte. Das würde mir eine Menge Fragen ersparen. Also nickte ich einfach und ließ mich zurück in meine sichere Burg aus Decken und Kissen sinken. 

„Genau! Ich habe geschlafen", bestätigte ich, „und jetzt raus." Ich zog mir die Decke erneut über den Kopf und murmelte „Gute Nacht."   

Natürlich hatte ich nicht wirklich angenommen, dass das ausreichen würde um Takeru los zu werden, aber man konnte ja immer hoffen. In diesem Fall war meine Hoffnung allerdings vergebens.

„Matt! Was tust du da! Steh auf!!" Er fing an meiner Decke zu zerren, während ich sie gleichzeitig von der anderen Seite festhielt und mit aller Gewalt an meine Brust drückte. Vermutlich sahen wir ziemlich albern aus. 

„Heute ist das Sondertraining von Tais Mannschaft!  Wir wollten doch alle kommen und zugucken! Wir sind schon seit neun Uhr da!! Du hast versprochen, dass du auch kommst!! Matt! Lass los!! Steh endlich auf!! Maatt!!"

„Lass mich zufrieden", fauchte ich. „Ich komme nicht zu dem blöden Sondertraining!! Ich will …"

//… ersticken!!//

„… einfach nur weiterschlafen, okay??"

„Oh Matt, nun komm schon!! Du hast es Tai versprochen!"

//Tai …//

„Na und? Er ist ein großer Junge, er wird es schon verkraften! Lass los!"

//Er wird mich vermutlich sowieso nicht vermissen. Den Jungen mit dem finsteren Gesichtsausdruck am Spielfeldrand … Der Junge, der keine Ahnung hat vom Fußball spielen … Wieso sollte er?//

„Lass DU los!!" 

„Lass selber los!"

„Ach, du bist albern, Matt!!"

„Bitte. Von mir aus …" 

Ich ließ so abrupt los, dass Takeru von seinem Schwung nach hinten gerissen wurde, stolperte und hinfiel. Ich verdrehte die Augen und spähte über meine Bettkante zu ihm runter. 

„Alles okay da unten?"

Er rieb sich den Hinterkopf und machte einen etwas angesäuerten Eindruck, aber ansonsten schien er in Ordnung zu sein. 

„Ja …" grummelte er und sah zu mir hoch. 

„Aber wieso bist du denn so mies drauf?" beschwerte er sich gleich darauf. „Erst haust du gestern einfach ab, dann tauchst du heute Morgen nicht auf und jetzt bist du so gemein zu mir. Was ist denn los mit dir?"

„Nichts …" murmelte ich und lehnte mich mit im Nacken verschränkten Armen zurück. „Ich will nur nicht zum Sondertraining kommen. Das ist alles."

Es war nicht wirklich alles. Aber das konnte ich ihm natürlich nicht sagen. 

//Ich will Tai nicht sehen … 

… er ist bestimmt sauer … wenn nicht wegen gestern, dann erst recht, weil ich heute nicht gekommen bin … ich hasse es wenn er sauer ist …

Außerdem bin ich auch sauer … zumindest war ich es gestern noch … auf Tai? Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht auf mich selbst … aber ich kann Tai so nicht sehen … alles ist so komisch in letzter Zeit zwischen uns … ich glaube es ist meine Schuld … ICH bin komisch … nicht Tai … nicht Tai … Tai ist immer lieb … und ich bin so ein Idiot … wenn er nur nicht immer so lieb wäre … wenn ich nur verstehen könnte wieso … // 

„Matt? Alles okay?"

Ich schreckte auf und realisierte, dass Takeru neben meinem Bett stand und mich fragend ansah. 

„Ja, alles klar!" sagte ich hastig und setzte mich auf. „Wunderbar …"

„Und? Kommst du mit? Bitte!"

„Ach TK …" ich seufzte. 

„Weißt du Matt …" er setzte sich neben mich auf den Rand des Bettes. „Ich bin eigentlich deshalb gekommen, weil … Tai uns alle wahnsinnig macht."

„Was? Wieso?" 

Allein bei der Erwähnung seines Namens saß ich plötzlich senkrecht im Bett. Whoa … Adrenalinschock! 

Langsam zweifelte ich daran, dass ich noch normal war.

„Was … was ist denn mit ihm?" 

„Mal abgesehen davon, dass er spielt, als ob er noch nie in seinem Leben einen Fußball gesehen hätte", Takeru zuckte mit einer bezeichnenden Geste die Schultern, „und seinen Trainer von einem Anfall in den nächsten treibt – treibt er UNS in den Wahnsinn! 

Er hängt alle zwei Minuten am Rand und fragt nach dir!"

„Huh?"

TK warf mir einen schrägen Blick zu. „Du hast KEINE Ahnung! Ständig geh es Yamato hier, Yamato da, Yamato tralala. Ob wir dich gestern gesehen hätten. Ob du vielleicht krank bist. Ob du sauer auf ihn bist. Ob dein Telefon vielleicht kaputt ist. Ich schwöre, wenn er noch einmal deinen Namen in den Mund genommen hätte, hätte ich ihn erwürgt. Er war kurz davor selbst herzukommen und nach dir zu sehen."

„Was? … wieso??"

TK verdrehte die Augen.

„Manchmal kann ich gar nicht glauben, dass ich mit so was wie dir verwandt bin", murmelte er kopfschüttelnd. Hey! Wann war der Kleine denn so frech geworden?! 

„Weil er sich Sorgen gemacht hat, du blöder Hirni!!" schnauzte er mich ganz plötzlich an. „Weil du anscheinend irgendwie wichtig bist für ihn!! Frag mich doch nicht wieso!! Ich hätte ihm gleich sagen können, dass es ganz umsonst ist und dass DU nur wieder PMS hast und dich anstellst!!!"

Ich war ganz still. 

Konnte das sein? War Tai vielleicht gar nicht sauer auf mich, weil ich mich so dämlich aufgeführt hatte? 

Ein kleiner Hoffnungsschimmer tauchte am Ende des Tunnels auf.

TK interpretierte mein Schwiegen offenbar falsch, denn er sah plötzlich etwas schuldbewusst aus.

„Tut mir leid", murmelte er. „ich wollte dich echt nicht so anpfeifen …" Er seufzte. „Nur bist du manchmal erstaunlich begriffsstutzig für jemanden, der normalerweise so intelligent ist …"

„Ist schon okay …"  

Ich hörte gar nicht mehr genau hin, dazu drehten sich meine Gedanken viel zu sehr im Kreis herum. 

Vielleicht würde Tai mir ja doch nicht die Freundschaft kündigen? Vielleicht war es noch gar nicht zu spät? Vielleicht hielt er mich noch gar nicht für einen absoluten Idioten.

Vielleicht hatte ich doch noch eine Chance ihm zu beweisen, dass ich nicht komplett abgedreht war. Ihm und dem Rest der Welt. Besonders dieser arroganten Schnitte Kyoko und ihrem doofen Bruder … 

Ich konnte genauso so eine blöde Grinsebacke werden wie der!

Okaaaaay … 

DAS vielleicht doch nicht … aber an dem Rest könnte ich arbeiten! 

Wenn es das war, wieso er Ryo so toll fand … Ich konnte genauso werden! Ich würde sportlich werden. Und sozial. Und kontaktfreudig. Und unterhaltsam. Hey, wenn ihm das gefiel würde ich anfangen Fußball zu spielen … Ich könnte andere Farben außer schwarz tragen. Ich könnte nett zu Leuten sein … wow, das waren ganz neue Perspektiven …

Ich würde ein komplett neuer Matt werden!

Alles … alles, alles, alles nur damit Tai mir nicht die Freundschaft kündigte. Ich halte alles aus … nur das nicht … bloß das nicht …  Ich würde durchdrehen ohne ihn … 

Er war so was wie die letzte Haltestelle vor dem Abgrund. Mein Sicherheitsnetz. Ich konnte einfach nicht mehr ohne ihn sein. 

Und ich würde alles tun um ihn nicht zu verlieren. Wirklich alles. Vor allem nicht an diese doofe Grinsebacke Ryo. 

„… auch noch da!" riss mich Takerus Stimme plötzlich aus meinem Gedankenkarussell. 

„Was?" fragte ich automatisch nach. 

„Ich sagte, zum allem Überdruss ist diese aufdringliche Schnepfe ist auch noch da … wie heißt sie doch gleich?"

„Kyoko …?" frage ich und merkte wie mir heiß wurde. Mein Blutdruck stieg schon an, wenn ich nur ihren Namen hörte. Diese … diese …

„Ach ja Kyoko. Die ist echt … hartnäckig um es mal freundlich zu umschreiben. Komisch wie so ein netter Kerl wie Ryo so eine blöde Schwester haben kann. Wenn du mich fragst, ist sie der Grund warum er vorher auf einer anderen Schule war. Ich würde es mit der auch nicht aushalten. Sie raubt einem echt den letzten Nerv."

„Wem sagst du das …"

„Sie behauptet, sie ist da, weil sie auch trainieren will. Ich glaube, sie ist im Schul-Leichtathletik verein, oder so was. Aber sie macht überhaupt nichts - sie scharwenzelt nur in ihren minikurzen Hot Pants die ganze Zeit um Taichi herum! 

Und der widmet ihr nicht mal genug Aufmerksamkeit um sich über sie zu ärgern … was schon beinah wieder komisch ist, wenn man sieht wie es sie zur Raserei treibt, dass er sie nicht beachtet. 

Aber er ist eben viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt sich Gedanken über dich zu machen…"

Er hatte wieder diesen komischen Blick drauf, als ob er eigentlich noch mehr sagen wollte, aber irgendwie nicht genau wusste wie. 

Schließlich zuckte er mit den Achseln und meinte nur:

„Sie ist total anstrengend! Ich habe sowieso nie kapiert was ihr alle so toll an ihr findet … Nur weil sie so toll aussieht …"

„Du hast gut reden. Du nimmst doch außer Hikari sowieso keine anderen weiblichen Wesen wahr!" Entschlossen stand ich auf und schnappte mir ein frisches T-Shirt.

Er tat mir den Gefallen zu erröten. 

„Wir sind nur Freunde …"

„Und ich bin der Papst."

Ich war schon auf dem Weg zur Dusche, als ihm endlich einfiel zu fragen:

„Was ist jetzt? Kommst du etwas doch mit?"

Ich zog mein Schlafshirt über den Kopf und warf ihm durch die halboffene Badezimmertür einen giftigen Blick zu.

„Sieht so aus, oder?"

Immerhin war das MEIN Taichi!! 

Und keine doofe Schnepfe mit noch so langen Beinen und keine blöde Grinsebacke mit noch so harten Muskeln würden ihn mir wegnehmen!! 

Mich unter einem Kissen ersticken, konnte ich schließlich immer noch …

^tbc^

Wie üblich habe ich keinen Schimmer wie es weitergehen wird … 

Aber wenn ich reviews kriege, schreibe ich schneller …   ^_^


	5. Karis Definition von schwul oder Matt ha...

*Wichtige Anmerkung*: Ich habe grade festgestellt, dass es in Digimon Tamers auch einen Ryo gibt! Sorry, das wusste ich nicht (habe Tamers nicht so oft gesehen … aber Rika war cool, so eine Art weiblicher Matt ^_^) Wollte nur klarstellen, dass dieser Ryo nicht mein Ryo ist. Ist reiner Zufall gewesen, dass ich mir diesen Namen ausgeborgt habe! Die beiden haben nichts miteinander zu tun! ^_^       

Warnung: Ich habe mitten im Kapitel einen Erzählerwechsel! Ist aber gekennzeichnet.  ^_^

Vielen Dank ihr Süßen für die lieben Kommentare! 

Danke Saku-chan und TrunksBabyGirl!!  *euchindenArmnehmundknuddel*

Zu diesem Kapitel: Tja, es gibt (mehr oder weniger) überraschende Enthüllungen über Ryo, Matt bekommt einen Anfall nach dem anderen, Taichis Trainer hat einen (unerwarteten) Auftritt und es gibt ein klitzekleines bisschen Takari. Viel Spaß! ^_^

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Der Kies vor dem Sportplatz spritzte rechts und links weg, als die Matt und Takeru mit ihren Fahrrädern eine Vollbremsung hinlegten. 

Matt machte sich nicht die Arbeit sein Fahrrad anzuketten (schließlich - wer würde sich schon die Mühe machen, diese Schrottmühle zu klauen?)  sondern ließ es einfach liegen wo es war. Mit Takeru neben ihm, der ziemlich irritiert aussah von seinem seltsamen Verhalten, aber sich nicht traute irgendwas zu sagen, stapfte er in Richtung Spielfeld. 

Schon bevor sie in Sichtweite des Rasens kamen, hörten sie lautes Gebrüll und Stimmengewirr, dass anzeigte, dass sehr viel los war. Die Fußballmannschaft war sehr beliebt, deswegen hatte Matt schon damit gerechnet, dass sehr einige Leute zusehen würden. Zumal sie auch noch schulfrei hatten. 

Trotzdem war er überrascht wie viele es waren. Normalerweise waren es in erster Linie Lehrer, begeisterte Eltern ihrer Fußballspielenden Sprösslinge und Groupies. Und sie selbst natürlich. 

Einige der Jungs waren dabei auf eins der Tore zu schießen, während andere sich am Spielfeldrand Pässe hin und her spielten. Matt kannte die meisten und entdeckte fast nur vertraute Gesichter als er sie suchend überflog. Trotzdem … den bekannten braunen Mob, nachdem er Ausschau hielt sah er nicht …

„Hey, da drüben ist Kari", sagte Takeru grade. „Ich glaube, ich … äh ich geh mal zu ihr. Kommst du mit?"

Wenn Hikari da war, gab es gute Chancen, dass Taichi auch da war, also nickte Matt.

„Hey, da seid ihr ja!" Hikari grinste die beiden Brüder schon von weitem an und winkte. Sofort als sie vor ihr standen, wandte sie sich an den Älteren. 

„Wie geht´s dir, Matt? Alles klar?" 

„Ja."

Okay, das war vielleicht gelogen, aber andererseits wollte er sich auch nicht mehr am liebsten umbringen – von daher war es wenigstens eine deutliche Verbesserung.  

„Wo ist Tai?" fragte er sofort. 

Hikari deutete auf eine Ecke am äußersten Rand des Spielfeldes und verzog dabei unglücklich das Gesicht.  

„Da drüben. Er muss sich grade eine Standpauke von Trainer Hidaka anhören. Schon wieder."

Matt drehte sich in die angezeigte Richtung und erblickte endlich, endlich den allzu vertrauten braunen Haarbusch. 

Sein verräterisches Herz schlug höher, als er ihn erkannte. 

Aber gleich darauf zog es sich schmerzhaft zusammen, als er sah, dass sein bester Freund den Kopf gesenkt hatte und todunglücklich aussah. Sogar seine sonst so wilden Haare hingen matt und leblos herunter. Sein Trainer hatte sich vor ihm aufgebaut und schien ihn unentwegt anzubrüllen. 

„Hat er sich immer noch nicht wieder gefangen?" hörte er seinen Bruder neben sich fragen. 

Karis Haare flogen, als sie heftig den Kopf schüttelte.

„Nein." Sie klang mitleidig und gleichzeitig sehr aufgebracht. „Er wirkt unkonzentriert und macht die schlimmsten Anfängerfehler. Trotzdem wünschte ich, der Trainer würde ihn nicht immer so anscheißen, wenn er mal nicht in Topform ist … Tai ist schließlich auch nur ein Mensch!!"

„Na ja … vielleicht wird es ja jetzt besser …" murmelte Takeru.

Er deutet mit seinem Kopf bezeichnend in Matts Richtung und hob die Augenbrauen. Kari blickte zurück und zuckte vage mit den Schultern. Sie formte mit ihrem Mund ein stummes Fragezeichen, doch Takerus Antwort bestand aus einem Augenrollen und einem leicht genervten Kopfschütteln.

Matt bekam die wortlose Kommunikation zwischen den beiden zum Glück nicht mit, denn er war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, Trainer Hidaka  die Pest an den Hals zu wünschen. 

//Ich hasse es wenn er Tai so anfährt …// 

Er hasste nicht nur das – er hasste eigentlich alles an diesem Kerl. Zufälligerweise war er nämlich auch noch Matts Sportlehrer, und zwei Stunden die Woche von ihm gequält zu werden, war schon mehr Freude als Matt sich überhaupt vorstellen konnte … 

//Kein Wunder, dass wir alle dauernd schwänzen …//

Unbewusst trat er näher an den Rand des Spielfeldes. Er konnte Taichis Gesicht nicht sehen, da dieser konzentriert auf den Boden starrte, aber die hängenden Schultern verrieten ihm genug. Beinah automatisch begann Matt auf sie zu zugehen. Hidaka brüllte grade irgendetwas, das Matt nicht verstand, aber Taichi schüttelt daraufhin nur vehement den Kopf.  

„Brüll ihn noch mal so an", knurrte Matt, „und ich trete dir einen Ball dahin wo es richtig wehtut!"

Seine Schritte wurden immer schneller, beinah wäre er gerannt. Er hatte es plötzlich sehr eilig bei Taichi zu sein.  

In einer Geste, die eine Mischung aus Frustration und Ärger ausdrückte hob der Trainer schließlich die Arme, drehte sich um und ließ endlich von Taichi ab. Dieser blieb wo er war und starrte einfach weiter auf den Boden.

Ein weiterer Junge im Fußballtrikot trat ganz plötzlich neben ihn und Matt hielt mitten im Laufen inne, als wäre gegen eine unsichtbare Wand geknallt. 

Ryo.

//Ausgerechnet DER!//

Matts Augen wurden schmal, als er sah wie der Junge mit den rötlich-braunen Haaren eine Hand auf Taichis Schulter legte. Er schien beruhigend auf ihn einzureden, denn Taichi nickte nur ab und zu resigniert. Aber schließlich sah er auf und schenkte Ryo ein mattes Lächeln. 

Ryo legte ihm einen lockeren Arm um die Schultern und schien etwas Lustiges gesagt zu haben, denn Taichi lachte sogar ein bisschen. 

Währenddessen war Matt zehn Meter entfernt und umringt von anderen Zuschauern beinah am überkochen. 

//Hat er sie noch alle? Wieso muss er Tai denn in einer Tour so anfassen?! Finger weg, du blöder, kleinhirniger, dauergrinsender, dämlicher …!!! Finger weg von meinem Taichi!!//

Ryo sagte wieder etwas, das Matt zu seinem Ärger nicht verstand und Taichi schüttelte den Kopf. Er sah wieder etwas deprimiert aus, worauf Ryo ihm aufmunternd durch die Haare wuschelte, was Matts Blutdruck sofort an die Decke trieb. 

„Äh … Matt?"

„Hn?"

Er drehte sich nicht einmal um, als er hinter sich Hikari und seinen Bruder hörte. Dazu war er viel zu beschäftigt diesen seltsamen Ryo im Auge zu behalten … der immer noch viel zu dicht bei Taichi stand!!

Hinter seinem Rücken warfen sich Takeru und Hikari vielsagende Blicke zu

Vermutlich war es gut, dass Matt das breite Grinsen auf Hikaris Gesicht und den verschwörerischen Ausdruck in Takerus Augen nicht sehen konnte …

„Sag mal, Matt", begann sein Bruder in lockerem Plauderton. „Was hältst du eigentlich von Ryo?"

„Wir haben", fuhr Hikari fort, „nämlich den Eindruck, dass du … na ja … ihn irgendwie nicht leiden kannst." 

„Nicht leiden? Wie kommt ihr denn auf die Idee?"

„Na ja …"

„Ich _hasse_ ihn!!"

Wieder wurden bedeutsame Blicke ausgetauscht, die Matt zum Glück wieder nicht sah.

„Also Matt, wirklich …" flötete Hikari, „wir hätten nie gedacht, dass du ein Mensch mit solchen Vorurteilen bist."

„Das hätte wir wirklich nicht von dir erwartet", fügte Takeru hinzu.

Wenn Matt etwas weniger abgelenkt gewesen wäre in diesem Moment, hätte er vermutlich gemerkt, dass irgendetwas im Busch war, aber so hörte er ohnehin nur mit einem Ohr zu, als er unwirsch erwiderte:

„Wovon zum Teufel redet ihr da?"

„Dass du solche Vorurteile hast …"

„Genau! Vorurteile! Deswegen einen Menschen abzulehnen ist einfach …"

„… unfair!"

„Ja. Absolut unfair."

„Das passt so gar nicht zu dir."

„Nein, gar nicht. Du bist sonst so offen."

„Nun rückt schon endlich aus", fauchte Matt ungeduldig. „Wovon redet ihr überhaupt?!"

„Ryo ist schwul."

„Ja, er ist schwul."

Damit hatten sie nun endlich Matts volle Aufmerksamkeit. Mit einem Keuchen fuhr er herum und starrte sie an.

„Er ist …WAAAS??" 

„Deswegen musst du mich doch nicht gleich so anbrüllen!" beschwerte sich Takeru. „Man, ich glaube mein Trommelfell ist grade …"

„Er ist WAS?!? Wiederhol das noch mal!"

„Er ist schwul", antwortete diesmal nur Hikari, da Takeru sich immer noch wehleidig seine Ohren rieb. 

„Schwul …" wiederholte Matt vollkommen betäubt. „Wie … schwul?"

„Schwul", bestätigte Hikari mit sadistischem Grinsen. „Du weißt schon. Schwul - wie in homosexuell. Schwul wie in … er steht auf knackige Kerle. Schwul wie in yaoi. Schwul wie … in zwei nackte, erregte, schwitzende, ineinander verschlungene Männerkörper beim Sex." 

„KARI!!!!"

Beide Brüder waren angesichts ihrer Beschreibung etwas grün im Gesicht geworden. 

„Danke", stöhnte Takeru, „aber das musste jetzt wirklich nicht sein."

Hikari streckte ihm immer noch grinsend die Zunge heraus.

Matt fühlte sich derzeit als hätte ihm jemand eins mit dem Hammer übergebraten. Nein … schlimmer. 

Als hätte er etwas gegessen was Taichis Mutter gekocht hatte. Das letzte Mal, als er das gewagt hatte, war ihm danach genauso komisch geworden … schwindelig und leicht übel …

„Aber … woher wisst ihr das?" fragte er. 

„Oh, haben wir das nicht erwähnt?"

„Ja, haben wir das nicht erwähnt?"

„KÖNNTET IHR WOHL MAL AUFHÖREN WIE DAS BESCHISSENE ECHO VONEINANDER ZU KLINGEN?!" fauchte Matt, der langsam Kopfschmerzen bekam. „Vielen Dank!"

Beleidigt sahen sie ihn an.

„Tut mir leid", sagte Matt mit zusammengepressten Zähnen, da er einsah, dass er auf diese Weise nichts aus ihnen heraus bekam. „Aber könntet ihr mir jetzt – BITTE – mal sagen, woher ihr das habt?? Es steht ja schließlich nicht in Leuchtbuchstaben auf seine Stirn geschrieben!"

„Zufällig waren wir gestern mit ihm essen."

„Genau."

„Wieso zum Teufel …!! Äh … ich meine, wie ist es denn dazu gekommen?"

„Mimi." 

„Mimi?"

„Sie war mal wieder sehr hartnäckig. Sie hat darauf bestanden ihn auf eine Cola einzuladen. Und wir hatten auch Durst und dachten wenn wir mitkommen, fällt für uns vielleicht auch was ab." Sie grinsten sich verschwörerisch an. „Dann meinte Sora, dass sie auch mitkommen wollte. Und ein paar von Taichis Fußballfreunden waren auch dabei." 

„Es war sehr lustig", fügte Hikari überflüssigerweise hinzu.

„Und er wurde Mimi einfach nicht anders los, der Arme. Da musste er natürlich mit der Wahrheit rausrücken."

„Der Arme."

„Und T-Taichi?" fragte Matt mit plötzlich klopfendem Herzen. 

„Oh Taichi hing ziemlich durch. Er war nicht besonders guter Laune. Er ist auch nicht lange geblieben."

„Nein, ich meine … weiß er …? Hat er mitbekommen, dass …?"

„Dass Ryo schwul ist?"

Beide nickten gleichzeitig. Langsam kam Matt sich vor wie beim Synchronschwimmen. 

„Aber es hat ihm nichts ausgemacht. Er war total cool damit", fuhr Takeru fort. „Er und Ryo haben sich draußen noch eine ganze Weile unterhalten bevor er gegangen ist. Ich glaube, sie haben sich richtig gut verstanden."

„Total gut", bekräftigte Hikari.

„Schon gut, ich hab´s kapiert", fauchte Matt. „Sie haben sich also richtig gut verstanden, wie schön!"

Takeru rollte mit den Augen und meinte:„Komm, Kari, wir gehen. Ich glaube, es hat keinen Sinn mit ihm zu reden, wenn er in dieser Stimmung ist."

Kari nickte zustimmend. „Genau." Sie klang beleidigt. „Das müssen wir uns nicht von ihm bieten lassen."

Mit diesen Worten drehten sie sich um und verschwanden.

„Oh nein … TK, warte! Warte! Es tut mir  … ach verdammt!"

Matt ließ seine Hand sinken und seufzte. Während er sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare fuhr, versuchte er sich zu beruhigen.

Er wusste ja selbst nicht wieso er sich so verhielt. Wieso er auf die Eröffnung, dass Ryo schwul war so reagierte.

Er war schließlich nicht homophob, oder so was!

Es hatte ihm sonst nie etwas ausgemacht, wenn jemand schwul war. 

Nein. Das konnte es nicht sein. Bestimmt nicht. Außerdem hatte er Ryo schon vorher nicht gemocht! 

Vor allem weil … Taichi ihn gemocht hatte …

_Ich glaube sie haben sich richtig gut verstanden … Ja, total gut …_

Die Stimme seines Bruders und die von Hikari hallten plötzlich mit erstaunlicher Penetranz in seinem Kopf wieder. 

War es das? Lag es etwa daran? 

Dass er befürchtete, dass Ryo … auf Taichi …?? 

Irgendetwas an dieser Vorstellung gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht.

//Irgendwas? IRGENDWAS? Mir gefällt absolut ALLES daran nicht!!!//

//Aber Taichi ist nicht … ich meine, das müsste ich doch wissen, oder? Ist Tai …? Nein. Eher nicht. Sicher nicht! Aber wenn dieser blöde Knilch wirklich … ich meine vielleicht… irgendwie … eventuell … auf Taichi …?//

_Schwul wie … in zwei nackte, erregte, schwitzende, ineinander verschlungene Männerkörper beim Sex_.

Heftig schüttelte er den Kopf um dieses schreckliche Bild wieder aus dem Kopf zu kriegen, wie Ryo und Taichi …

Ryo und Taichi …?? NIEMALS!!!! In hundert Jahren nicht!! Der Gedanke war einfach zu … OH MEIN GOTT!! 

//Notiz an Selbst: Kari erschlagen!!//

Vielleicht war er doch homophob.

Oh man. Langsam blickte er echt nicht mehr durch … 

*~*~*~* Matts pov ~*~*~*~*

Ich blickte auf und sah, dass Taichi immer noch da stand wo er eben von Ryo sexuell belästigt … äh getröstet worden war. 

Es war nur wenige Meter von mir entfernt. Nur diesmal war er endlich allein. Kein Ryo und kein brüllender Trainer weit und breit. Er sah nachdenklich aus und immer noch so deprimiert, dass es mir die Kehle zuschnürte.

Jetzt war der ideale Moment … um hinzugehen und sich einfach zu entschuldigen … alles wieder gut zu machen …

Langsam schob ich mich aus den umherstehenden Menschen auf den leereren Spielfeldrand und begann auf den Braunschopf zu zugehen. 

Ich hatte auf einmal einen trockenen Mund und was mein Herz da für einen Zirkus veranstaltete war bestimmt alles andere als normal … 

//Hoffentlich ist er nicht sauer auf mich … Hoffentlich … immerhin ist es meine Schuld, dass … und was ist wenn er …? Vielleicht …//

Ich kam zum Glück nicht mehr dazu meiner allerliebsten Freizeitbeschäftigung nachzugehen, nämlich mich wieder mal selbst fertig zu machen, denn in diesem Moment drehte Taichi sich um. 

Sein Kopf fuhr hoch, und wie von einem unsichtbaren Magneten angezogen drehte er sich genau in meine Richtung. Seine Augen wurden groß und einen Moment lang starrte er mich einfach nur an.

Ein überirdisch breites Lächeln glitt über sein Gesicht, als er gleich darauf auf mich zusprintete. Ungefähr einen halben Meter vor mir kam er zu einem abrupten Halt und sah mich abwartend an.

„Äh … hi?" sagte ich und schluckte. Das Sprachzentrum in meinem Gehirn war unter Tais intensivem Blick irgendwie weg geschmolzen. „Ich meine … hi."

Hi …? War das etwa alles?! 

//Oh toll! Wieso druckst du es dir nicht auf gleich aufs Shirt – Vorsicht! Verbale Insuffizienz!//

Und dass er mich jetzt auch noch so lieb ansehen musste half nicht unbedingt weiter! 

Wilde, braune Haarsträhnen wurden ihm ins Gesicht geweht und seine Augen glänzten. Sein Fußballshirt flatterte um ihn und betonte muskulöse Arme und seinen durchtrainierten Oberkörper. Dutzende der üblichen Groupies standen am Rand und brüllten ihm so was zu wie „Taichi heirate mich!" oder „Taichi, ich liebe dich!" und er stand einfach nur da … und lächelte ausgerechnet mich an, als sei ich der einzige Mensch auf der ganzen Welt. 

„Tai … ich … ich  … es …"

Wann …, fragte ich mich unwillkürlich, wann war aus meinem besten Freund, dem frechen, kleinen Bengel so ein … gutaussehender Mann geworden? Was hatte ich verpasst? Wann hatte er angefangen so atemberaubend zu sein? Und wieso? Und was ging hier eigentlich ab mit mir?

„Ich … weißt du …"

„Ist okay, Matt", unterbrach Tai mein Gestammel. Er lächelte immer noch. 

„Tai …"

„Ist okay. Wirklich!"

Und bevor ich wusste wie mir geschah schlang er plötzlich die Arme um mich und drückte mich fest an sich. 

„Du Idiot", sagte Tai so leise, dass ich ihn kaum verstand. „Du musst es nicht sagen. Ich bin doch froh, dass du gekommen bist."

Ich wagte kaum zu atmen.

Es war ja nicht das erste Mal, dass Tai mich umarmte … er hatte es schon früher ab und zu getan, an Geburtstagen, Weihnachten, nach Hey-wir-haben-eine-Digimon-Attacke-überlebt-Augenblicken … 

… aber niemals zuvor war es … SO gewesen.

Heißer Atem, der mein Gesicht berührte und weiche Haarsträhnen, die über meine Haut strichen. Mein Puls, rasend wie eine Achterbahn … und viel zu viel Hitze … alles viel zu dicht und viel zu heiß … gleichzeitig viel zu viel und viel zu wenig  … und irgendetwas, dass gegen meine Brust hämmerte, schwindelig machend … beinah im Rhythmus meines eigenen pulsierenden Herzschlags … 

Ganz plötzlich hörte es wieder auf.

Am liebsten hätte ich ihn festgehalten und zu mir zurückgezogen, als er sich langsam wieder von mir löste. 

Stattdessen starrte ich ihn nur dämlich an und spürte, dass mein Gesicht glühte. Meine Knie fühlten sich an wie weich gekochte Spagetti.

//Das war … oh man, das war …!! WAS genau war das?//

„Tai …"

Doch ich sollte nicht mehr dazu kommen diesen Satz zu beenden. Was vielleicht auch besser war. Immerhin hatte ich keine Ahnung was ich eigentlich grade sagen wollte.

„Na, wen haben wir denn da?!"

//Uh oh//

Donnernde Stimme, cholerisches Temperament, dauerhaft erhöhter Blutdruck …

Trainer Hidaka. 

„Hat sich unser sehr verehrter Herr Ishida endlich dazu entschlossen hier ein zutreffen!" Seine unangenehm tiefe Bassstimme hatte einen äußerst sarkastischen Klang angenommen.

//Der verehrte Herr Ishida entschließt sich gleich ihnen gegens Schienbein zu treten …//

Leider konnte ich das nicht sagen. 

Warum? Weil ich wie gesagt bei diesem unsäglichen Sklaventreiber Sportunterricht hatte und im Moment grade noch auf einer wackeligen vier stand. Und eine fünf konnte ich mir im Moment einfach nicht leisten. 

„Hn", war also alles was ich erwiderte. Mal wieder sehr eloquent, ich weiß, ich weiß.

„Das ist wirklich ausgezeichnet!" brüllte er. 

Man, sogar wenn er versuchte nett zu klingen tat einem seine Stimme in den Ohren weh. 

 „Dann kannst du dich ja gleich mal umziehen und warm laufen, Ishida! Auf, auf, wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren!"

//BITTE WAS???!!!///

Ich glaub mein Schwein pfeift. Auf welchen Drogen war der denn?

„Äh Taichi ist doch schon umgezogen" sagte ich in der vagen Hoffnung, dass er vielleicht gar nicht mich gemeint hatte. 

Hatte er scheinbar doch. 

„Nur keine Müdigkeit vorschützen, Ishida. Du kannst sofort loslegen."

„Ich glaube, es handelt sich hier um ein Missverständnis …"

//… dass schon damals anfing, als sie Lehrer wurden. Sie wollten doch bestimmt in die Armee.//

„Missverständnis? Nicht die Spur!"

„Moment mal", mischte sich jetzt auch Tai ein, „ Matt soll was? Mittrainieren? Wieso zum Teufel?!"

„Nachdem GEWISSE HERREN hier scheinbar ohne die Anwesenheit von Ishida nicht spielen können …"

Tai wurde knallrot. 

„… und wir am Samstag ein äußerst wichtiges Spiel haben und uns deswegen einfach nicht leisten können, dass diese GEWISSEN HERREN hier ihre kostbare Trainingszeit vergeuden, halte ich es für am aller sinnvollsten, wenn wir den wertvollen Ishida gleich in unserer Nähe behalten. Außerdem …"

„Das ist überhaupt kein Grund!" brüllte Tai. „Matt kann doch überhaupt nichts dafür …!!"

Ich hätte ihm gleich sagen können, dass es umsonst war. Der Kerl hasste mich ganz einfach. Und freute sich über jede Gelegenheit mich zu quälen.

„Nun ja", er zeigte uns die Zähne und versuchte etwas zustande zu bringen, was er selbst vermutlich als Lächeln bezeichnete, „hier wird ja niemand gezwungen mitzuspielen. Selbstverständlich bleibt es ganz alleine Ishida überlassen, ob er mittrainieren möchte oder nicht."

//Ja klar!// 

Ich dachte mir schon, dass da gleich noch was kam …

„Allerdings", fuhr er auch prompt fort, „wäre ich dann natürlich gezwungen mir die sehr beträchtliche Anzahl seiner Fehlstunden noch mal genauer anzuschauen …"

//Ach, verdammt.//

Andererseits … hatte ich nicht sowieso vorgehabt mich sportlich zu betätigen? Wegen Taichi? Und es lag ihm doch nun mal soviel an diesem blöden Spiel … vielleicht war es gar keine so schlechte Gelegenheit diesem blöden Ryo zu beweisen, dass ich eben nicht aus Zucker war …

Und Taichi  zu zeigen, dass ich überhaupt viel besser war als Ryo … dieser Grabscher! 

„Okay."

„… und überhaupt", brüllte Taichi grade, „das ist Erpressung! Das ist Nötigung! Das ist … äh was?"

Tai hielt mitten in seiner Tirade inne, drehte sich zu mir um und sah mich schockiert an. Er wusste ja, dass ich und Sport … nun ja, sich einfach nicht mischte. 

„Was redest du da?" fragte er sofort. „Du musst das nicht tun …!"

„Entschuldigen sie uns kurz", sagte ich zu Hidaka, packte Taichi am Arm und zog ihn ein paar Schritte zur Seite. 

Na ja, zog war vielleicht zu viel gesagt …  er kooperierte und kam freiwillig mit, sonst hätte ich ihn vermutlich nicht mal von der Stelle bewegen können …

„Was soll das?" zischte er sobald wir etwas außer Hörweite waren, „du musst das nicht tun! Er macht das nur, weil er sauer auf mich ist und mich ärgern will. Das hat nichts mit dir zu tun."

„Tai, darum geht es nicht. Ich muss, okay? Er … hat mich bei den Eiern, wenn du so willst."

„Was? Wieso?"

„Das mit meinen Fehlstunden … du weißt schon. Wenn wir in einem Kurs mehr als dreißig Prozent der Stunden fehlen, können sie uns durchrasseln lassen …"

„Oh scheiße, Matt", er stöhnte auf, „das darf nicht wahr sein." 

„Ist es aber. Die meisten Lehrer tun´s ja nicht, aber … wenn er es doch tut bin ich dran. Dann darf ich das ganze Schuljahr wiederholen. Darauf bin ich nicht scharf. Dann spiele ich lieber ne Runde mit euch Fußball."

Er seufzte. „Na schön. Auch wenn ich es abartig finde mich ausgerechnet von dem erpressen zu lassen. Das ist mal wieder typisch. So lange ich gut spiele, bin ich sein „Goldjunge" und hab ich mal einen miesen Tag, kommt er mir gleich so."

Er verdrehte die Augen und sandte Trainer Hidaka einen wütenden Blick. 

Wieder an mich gewandt fragte er: „Soll ich dir Sportsachen leihen?"

Oha. Hier war noch ein Grund warum ich Sport hasste. 

Ich trage keine kurzen Hosen. 

Ich meine nie … wie in niemals. 

Ich tu es einfach nicht.

Aus zwei Gründen. Erstens hatte ich ja immer noch einen Ruf zu wahren (so schlecht er auch sein mochte …)  und sorry, kurze Hosen waren einfach uncool. 

Und zweitens … ich mochte eben nicht wie ich aussah. 

Ich war zu dünn, okay? 

Ja, auch das kann ein Problem sein, zumindest als Junge. Zierlicher Knochenbau, helle Haut und schmale Figur mochten ja als Mädchen irgendwie erstrebenswert sein … als Junge war es einfach nur mega-ätzend, wenn man so aussah.

Vor allem wenn man sich dann noch so Leute wie diesen gebräunten Muskelprotz Ryo ansehen musste. Hey, er war doch schwul, verdammt noch mal! Sollte er nicht irgendwie anders aussehen? Irgendwie tuntiger?

„Ist schon okay. Ich glaube, ich spiele einfach so mit wie ich bin …"

Ich blickte an meinen schwarzen, kunstvoll zerrissenen Designer-Jeans und dem teuren ebenfalls schwarzen Calvin Klein Shirt herunter und stockte.

„ … vielleicht auch nicht."

„Ich hab noch eine zweite kurze Hose mit, die kannst du haben", überlegte Taichi grade laut. „Und was das T-Shirt angeht … hey, du kannst einfach meins nehmen!" Er strahlte. „Ich spiele bei der Hitze sowieso lieber ohne."

//Na wer sagt´s denn. Gott liebt mich.//

^tbc^

Tja, was soll ich sagen ... ich freue mich wie üblich mächtig über jeden Kommi. ^^;


	6. Ausgetrickst und umgehauen

Was soll ich sagen ... ich war im schlimmsten Prüfungsstress meines Lebens und habe immer 

halb übermüdet und total gestresst daran geschrieben. Deswegen ist dieses Kapitel auch so 

absolut verkorkst geworden. Ich bin nicht sicher, weil ich es inzwischen so oft schon gelesen 

und neu geschrieben habe, dass ich langsam anfange es zu hassen. 

Hoffe mal, dass es euch nicht auch so geht. 

Um das gleich mal vorauszuschicken: ich habe keine Ahnung vom Fußball und das bisschen 

was ich weiß, habe ich aus irgendwelchen Kickers-Folgen *sewatdrop* Falls es also irgendwo 

soo falsch ist, dass es euch in der Seele wehtut, bitte schreibt mir, ich werde es eventuell 

korrigieren und verbessern, wenn ich jemals wieder zeit habe. ^^

Und ich wechsele mal wieder mitten drin den Erzähler - Entschuldigung! Ich kann´s nicht 

lassen. Ist aber wieder gekennzeichnet.

Tausend Dank an die lieben Kommentare vom letzten Mal!! Danke Carina und TrunksBabyGirl!! (hoffe, das kommt noch rechtzeitig bevor du auf Klassenfahrt fährst! *g*) Ihr seid echt klasse! Ich schreib euch ne mail sobald ich das Kapitel hochgeladen hab. ^_^

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Er drehte sich hin und drehte sich wieder zurück. Wo war bloß ein Spiegel wenn man mal 

einen brauchte? Und sah er wirklich so lächerlich aus, wie er sich fühlte?

//Dafür wird Hidaka LEIDEN, soviel ist schon mal sicher.//

"Matt? Alles klar da drinnen? Bist du fertig?"

"Hn. Darüber ließe sich streiten."

Langsam und widerstreben öffnete er die Tür der Umkleidekabine.

"Tai, ich sehe aus wie ein Idiot!" 

Der braunhaarige Junge musterte ihn interessiert von oben bis unten, was den Blonden dazu 

brachte unruhig hin und her zu rutschen und an Taichis viel zu weitem Trikot herum zu 

zupfen. 

"Was tust du da?!" fauchte Matt als Tai sogar anfing um ihn herumzulaufen und anfing ihn 

ausführlicher als eine Sahnetorte auf dem Büffet zu betrachten. "Lass das! Ignorier mich 

einfach, bitte!"

"Was hast du denn?" grinste Tai. "Ich finde, sie steht dir viel besser als mir. Ich verstehe 

sowieso nicht wie du bei der Hitze immer in langen Hosen rumlaufen kannst."

"Ach, sei still", knurrte der Blonde und lief an Taichi vorbei nach draußen, vorbei er eifrig 

darauf achtete bloß nicht auf den durchtrainierten Oberkörper seines besten Freundes zu 

starren. Der hatte gut reden - Taichi sah ja auch einfach toll aus in ... je weniger desto besser 

eben. 

Besser man brachte die Blamage so schnell wie möglich hinter sich. 

//Warte nur Hidaka - warte bis ich Abitur habe ... dann kannst du was erleben!!//

Taichi sprintete ihm hinter her.

"Matt, warte doch!" Kurz vor Spielfeldrand holte er ihn ein und hielt ihn am Arm fest. "Hey, 

ich wollte nur sagen ..."

"Hey Matt", brüllte in dem Moment Taichis umwerfende kleine Schwester Kari über den 

ganzen Platz. "kein Grund sich zu verstecken! Du siehst absolut heiß aus in diesen Hosen! 

Sexy!"

Ihr schallendes Gelächter war noch bis zu ihnen zu hören, während alle Umstehenden sich 

natürlich wie automatisiert zu Matt umdrehten und der vor Scham am liebsten im Boden 

versunken wäre.

//Notiz an selbst: Kari muss sterben - und sie muss vorher leiden!!//

Seine "Personen-die-noch-leiden-werden"-Liste wurde echt immer länger heute ...

"Ach, kümmere dich nicht um sie", sagte Taichi achselzuckend, "sie hat bloß ihre Tage. Da 

dreht sie immer so ab. Aber was ich sagen wollte ... "

"Taichi! Hallooo!" 

Matt verdrehte genervt die Augen, als er den Klang der inzwischen leider nur allzu bekannte 

Stimme vernahm.

//Bitte! Kann dieser Quietschente denn keiner mal den Saft abdrehen?//

"Äh Kyoko ... hallo", Taichi klang etwas ungeduldig. "Tut mir leid, aber wir müssen gleich 

weitermachen. Keine Zeit."

Matt drehte sich widerwillig zu ihr um und seine Augenbrauen schossen hoch, als er Ryos 

Schwester zum ersten Mal heute in vollem Glanz erblickte.

//Hat Tk nicht was von Hot Pants erwähnt? Das sind keine Hot Pants ... das ist ja nicht mal 

ein Tanga! Und ich dachte MEINE Hosen wären zu kurz ...//

Tatsächlich sollte Kyokos Outfit vermutlich sportlich sein, denn sie trug ein pinkes Oberteil in 

Form eines Sport-BHs und Paar schwarzer, hautenger Sporthosen, die so lächerlich klein und 

kurz waren, dass sie den Namen Hose nicht verdienten. Außerdem war sie viel zu sehr 

geschminkt für jede Art sportliche Betätigung.

"Lass dich nicht aufhalten, Taichi", flötete sie und warf ihre langen glänzenden Haare nach 

hinten, eine Bewegung die sie bis zur Vollkommenheit perfektioniert hatte. "Ich sehe dir 

schrecklich gerne beim spielen zu. Das weißt du doch." Sie ließ ihre monströsen Wimpern 

schmachtend auf Halbmast sinken.

//Kein Wunder, dass das "Schlafzimmerblick genannt wird! Ihre Sprüche sind ja zum 

einschlafen!//

"Und heute kannst du sogar uns beiden zusehen, ist das nicht umwerfend?" flötete Taichi 

zurück. 

Irgendwie hatte er es perfekt drauf, ganz unauffällig und trotzdem unüberhörbar ihren 

affektierten Tonfall zu imitieren und tat es auch mit einer diabolischen Freude. Matt grinste 

innerlich.

"Was denn, der etwa auch?" Sie zog die Augenbrauen hoch und warf Matt einen skeptischen 

Blick zu. Langsam musterte sie ihn und Matt der sich ohnehin schon unwohl genug fühlte 

spürte wie er rot wurde. "Na, das klingt ja viel versprechend ... äh, wie war doch gleich dein 

Name?"

"Yamato", antwortete Taichi für ihn und schlang provokativ einen Arm um seine Schulter. 

"Ist das nicht ein wunderschöner Name? Ich könnte ihn den ganzen Tag sagen. Yamato, 

Yamato, Yamato ..."

Matt zielte mit dem Ellbogen in Richtung seiner Rippen, aber Taichi hatte das schon kommen 

gesehen und wich geschickt aus.

"Hey, nicht gleich gewalttätig werden!" grinste er. "Heb dir das lieber fürs Spielfeld auf." 

Er wuschelte Matt durch die Haare. 

Tatsache war, dass er einer der wenigen, wenn nicht sogar DER einzige war, der auch nur in 

die Nähe von Matts Frisur kommen durfte, ohne sein Leben ernsthafter Gefahr auszusetzen.  

"Sag mal Taichi", mischte sich Kyoko ein, die das Geplänkel zwischen den beiden Freunden 

misstrauisch beäugte. "Hast du nicht Lust heute Abend mit mir joggen zu gehen?" Sie 

schmiegte sich ganz dicht an den braunhaarigen Jungen und klimperte ihre Mörderwimpern. 

"Ich möchte mal wieder so richtig ins schwitzen geraten und du scheinst mir genau der 

richtige dafür zu sein ..."

//Oh BITTE!! Mir wird gleich schlecht!!//

"Das klingt ja wirklich unheimlich verlockend ..." Taichi versuchte sie unauffällig 

abzuschütteln. "Aber leider geht es heute nicht. Heute ist Donnerstag ... und donnerstags bin 

ich immer mit Matt verabredet."

"Ich dachte, ihr seid immer mittwochs verabredet?" 

"Ja, und donnerstags. Und freitags. Und für den Rest der Woche. Das tut mir schrecklich leid. 

Und jetzt müssen wir wirklich los." Er klimperte zurück und riss sich dann mit einem 

unfeinen Ruck von ihr los. 

"Was soll ich sagen ... ich kriege Entzugserscheinungen wenn ich diesen Jungen nicht jeden 

Tag sehe. Ist nichts Persönliches! Ciao!"

Bevor sie ihn aufhalten konnte, packte er Matt am Ärmel und zerrte ihn Richtung Spielfeld, 

wo die anderen schon dabei waren ein paar Runden zu laufen. 

Sprintend schlossen sie sich den anderen an. 

"Oh man", stöhnte Taichi, "sie checkt es einfach nicht, dass ich nichts von ihr will. Wie 

deutlich muss ich denn noch werden?"

Matt zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Du bist eben viel zu nett für diese Welt."

"Mag sein. Aber ich tue nun mal nicht gerne Leuten unnötig weh. Auch dann nicht wenn sie 

selbst so feinfühlig und sensibel sind wie ein Haufen Ziegelsteine."

"WIESO willst du eigentlich nicht mit ihr ausgehen?" fragte Matt nachdenklich und bemühte 

sich stur geradeaus zu schauen, damit Taichi nicht merkte, dass er schon wieder rot wurde. 

"Die meisten Jungen würde für so eine Gelegenheit ihr letztes Hemd geben ..."

"Aber das hab ich dir doch schon gegeben ..." feixte Taichi. 

"Tai, sei doch mal ernst! Wieso nicht? Ich versteh das nicht."

//Immerhin IST sie wirklich unheimlich hübsch. Und intelligent ist sie auch ... sie schreibt 

immer die besten Noten ihres Jahrgangs. Und sportlich. Und beliebt. Und sozial. Und 

überhaupt ... //

"Ich weiß auch nicht ..." Taichi zuckte im Laufen mit den Schultern. "Ich mag es eben nicht, 

wenn ich das Gefühl haben, dass Leute nur mit mir befreundet sein wollen, weil ich ... keine 

Ahnung - irgendwie populär bin. Nicht weil sie MICH mögen, sondern bloß weil sie denken, 

dass es irgendwie cool ist mit mir gesehen zu werden. 

Und bei Kyoko habe ich das ganze dumpfe Gefühl, dass sie mich nicht einmal mit ihrem 

kleinen Wackelarsch angucken würde, wenn sie nicht den Eindruck hätte, ich wäre eine 

irgendwie gewinnbringende Bekanntschaft."

So hatte Matt das allerdings noch nie gesehen. 

"Andererseits", lachte Taichi auch sofort, als bemühe er sich die viel zu ernste Stimmung 

wieder weg zu wischen, "vielleicht ist sie auch einfach nur nicht mein Typ."

"Was ist denn dein Typ?" fragte Matt mit einem plötzlichen Anfall von Herzklopfen, obwohl 

er selbst nicht so genau wusste woher der kam.

"Och, weißt du ..." antwortete Taichi gedehnt, "vielleicht steh ich ja mehr auf blond."

 Und mit einem megabreiten Grinsen sprintete er an Matt vorbei.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"So, das lasche Basistraining ist jetzt vorbei", brüllte Hidaka, nachdem er sie alle in Reih und 

Glied hatte antreten lassen. "Wir werden jetzt ein kleines Übungsspiel spielen, alles klar?"

 "Hey Matt", zischte Taichi leise und stieß ihn unauffällig an, "alles klar? Hältst du noch 

durch?"

Dreißig Runden um den Platz, fünfzig Liegestütze, Situps, eine Dreiviertelstunde zu zweit 

Spielzüge üben ... wen würde das schon schlauchen?

Matt nickte keuchend und fuhr sich über die Stirn. Er hatte seine Hände auf die Knie gestützt 

und verschwitzte blonde Strähnen klebten in seinem Gesicht.

"Kein ... Problem!"

"Wirklich?" Taichi betrachtet ihn besorgt. "Wenn du willst, bringe ich ihn irgendwie dazu 

dass er dich in Ruhe lässt, okay? Ich sage einfach, dass ich am Samstag sonst nicht mitspiele 

und dann wird er bestimmt ..."

"Ist schon okay", unterbrach Matt ihn schroff. "Lass es."

Es wurmte ihn mehr, als er überhaupt in Worte fassen konnte, dass sogar Taichi ihn für ein 

armseliges, unsportliches Würstchen hielt. Er würde bis zum bitteren Ende durchhalten und 

wenn es ihn umbrachte! Das wäre ja gelacht! Er würde allen beweisen, dass er nicht aus 

Zucker war. Er würde ...

"Hey, Ishida", sagte da eine Stimme neben ihm. "Finde ich echt cool, dass du mitspielst. 

Hätte ich dir gar nicht zugetraut, dass du solange durchhältst."

Ruckartig fuhr Matt hoch und drehte sich um. 

Ryo! 

Wer sonst.

Sofort warf sich Matt in Positur und zwang sich ruhiger zu atmen.

"Klar", sagte er lässig und pustete eine helle Strähne aus seinen Augen. "Kein Problem. 

Macht richtig Spaß." 

//Haha! Das hättest du wohl gerne! Du schwuler Begrabscher unschuldiger braunäugiger 

Jungs! Das ich hier vor euren Augen schlapp mache! Niemals!//

"Respekt", sagte Ryo und nickte ihm aufmunternd zu. "Sogar ich finde es tierisch 

anstrengend, obwohl wir in meiner früheren Mannschaft auch ziemlich hart trainiert haben. 

Und du stellst dich noch nicht mal schlecht an."

Einen Augenblick lang spürte Matt wie das unerwartete Lob ihm absoluten Auftrieb gab und 

ihn sogar ein bisschen stolz machte ... bis ihm plötzlich wieder einfiel, dass Ryo ja der 

"Feind" war, und ein Lob von ihm deswegen nur unter Vorbehalt und mit äußerster Skepsis 

betrachtet werden konnte.

Also zuckte er bloß gleichgültig mit den Schultern. 

Taichi seufzte hörbar. "Vielen dank Ryo", sagte er sarkastisch. "Fall mir ruhig in den Rücken, 

wieso nicht! Denkst du wirklich, dass es eine gute Idee ist, dass er bei einem richtigen Spiel 

mitmacht? Auch wenn es nur Training ist."

"Wieso nicht? Er macht sich doch sehr gut bisher."

"Ja, zugegeben. Aber lass es mich mal anders formulieren - wie oft musstest du im letzten 

Jahr aussetzen wegen einer Verletzung?" 

"Fünfmal. Angeknackste Rippen, Bänderriss, Gehirnerschütterung ... oh!" Ryo stoppte und 

fügte nachdenklich hinzu: "Okay, verstehe was du meinst."

"Eben."

Ryo zuckte mit den Schultern. "Er soll sich vom Ball fernhalten und er wird's überleben."

"Ich weiß zwar nicht, wovon ihr redet", fauchte Matt mit schmalen, blauen Katzenaugen, 

"Aber ich bin schließlich hier um zu spielen, oder? Und genau das werde ich auch tun."

"Stur wie ein Maulesel." Taichi verdrehte die Augen himmelwärts. "Ich sage ja nicht, dass du 

nicht spielen darfst, auch wenn ich ehrlich gesagt nicht verstehe wieso du auf einmal so scharf 

darauf bist ... Alles was ich sagen will, ist, dass richtiger Fußball manchmal eben ziemlich ... 

rau ist."

"Und ich bin eine Porzellanpuppe, oder was?" Matt war am kochen. "Ich kann genauso gut 

einstecken und austeilen wie du, Taichi Yagami! Und ich brauche erst recht keinen 

Babysitter!" 

"Hey, was hast du für ein Problem, Ishida?" fauchte Taichi. "Alles was ich hier versuche, ist 

dir zu helfen!"

"Ich brauche deine Hilfe aber nicht!"

"Ach nein? Seit wann das denn?!"

"Seit immer!!"

"Bitte! Wenn du darauf verzichten kannst - ich werde sie dir bestimmt nicht aufdrängen, 

meine Hilfe!"

"DANKE!!"

"BITTE!!"

"GERN GESCHEHEN!!"

"VERDAMMT, Matt ...!!"

"Äh Leute", meldete sich Ryo mit einem dezenten Räuspern. "Ich will eure kleine 

Auseinandersetzung bestimmt nicht stören, aber ..." er hielt inne und deutete vielsagend um 

sich.

Der helle und der schokobraune Schopf vor ihm fuhren gleichzeitig hoch. 

Überrascht mussten Taichi und Matt feststellen, dass es um sie herum plötzlich ganz still 

geworden war und mehrere dutzend interessierte Augenpaare zu ihnen herstarrten.

Taichi schluckte und Matt wurde knallrot. 

"Haben wir den kleinen Ehekrach endlich beigelegt, ja?" vernahmen sie da auch prompt die 

dröhnende Stimme von Trainer Hidaka. "Wunderbar, dann kann ich ja endlich mit der 

Aufstellung fortfahren."

"Hey, Moment mal ...!!" protestierte Taichi wütend.

"Ruhe dahinten, Yagami, ich will es gar nicht wissen!!"

"Aber ..."

"Aizawa und Yagami spielen jeweils auf Sturm, ich möchte euch gerne mal im direkten 

Zweikampf erleben", fuhr Hidaka ungerührt fort. "Seguchi und Shindou in die Abwehr. Ishida 

... Ishida ..." er grinste diabolisch, "wie wäre es mit dem Mittelfeld? Na, hättest du Lust?"

"Kein Problem damit", erwiderte Matt kalt und mit einem bösen Blick auf Taichi.

Der funkelte zurück und murrte: "Wer hat hier ein Problem?!" 

Ryo seufzte und schüttelte, sich selbst bemitleidend den Kopf. 

Das schien ein langer, laaaanger Tag zu werden.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Takeshi, hier her!" brüllte Taichi und rannte mitten in die undichte Stelle in der Abwehr, 

zwei weitere Verfolger elegant hinter sich lassend. Schweiß glitzerte auf seinem 

durchtrainierten, gebräunten Oberkörper, aber er sah noch kein bisschen fertig aus und seine 

Augen leuchteten. Fußball - das war seine Welt.

Doch grade als der angesprochene Takeshi schießen wollte, tauchte wie aus dem Nichts ein 

blonder Schopf vor seinem Kapitän auf, drängte sich vor ihn und deckte ihn. 

"Na, wie gefällt dir das, Yagami", murmelte Matt unhörbar, während er vor Taichi auf und ab 

sprang und ihm so als Anspielpartner absolut unbrauchbar machte. "Von wegen, nichts 

einstecken können ..."

"Man kann es aber auch übertreiben mit dem sportlichen Ehrgeiz", knurrte Taichi hinter ihm. 

Er hatte ihn wohl doch verstanden.

Schon von Anfang an war Matt verbissen an seiner Seite geblieben und hatte ihm 

überraschenderweise schon einige Spielzüge vermasselt, denn das was dem zierlichen 

Blondschopf an Können fehlte, glich er durch Hartnäckigkeit und sein überkochendes 

Temperament wieder aus.

Sie waren in gegnerischen Hälften des Teams gelandet, und Matt, trotz seines absoluten 

Widerwillens ausgerechnet auf Ryos Seite. Momentan war es noch Gleichstand, weil Ryo und 

Taichi bisher beide je ein Tor geschossen hatten.

Nur war Taichi inzwischen schon wieder bedenklich weit in den gegnerischen Strafraum 

vorgedrungen. Matt klebte ihm immer noch dicht an den Fersen, schwer atmend und 

verschwitzt, aber fest entschlossen nicht aufzugeben.

"Takeshi, was treibst du da?" brüllte Taichi, rannte weiter, schlug einen überraschenden 

Haken und schaffte es so kurzfristig Matt zu entkommen. "Spiel ab!"

Takeshi blickte erleichtert auf, als er die Stimme seines Kapitäns hörte, denn er befand sich 

grade in ziemlicher Bedrängnis und ohne zu Zögern schoss er den Ball über mehrere Leute 

hinweg gradewegs zu Taichi. 

//Das hättest du dir so gedacht! Nicht mit mir!//

Und wieder hatte sich Matt an seine Fersen geheftet wie eine Klette, mit 

zusammengebissenen Zähnen und bereit ihn zu decken, koste es was es wolle. Da konnte der 

braunhaarige Wuschelkopf noch so viele Haken schlagen, es würde ihm nichts nützen.

//Der soll sich bloß nicht einbilden, dass er mich ignorieren kann ...//

Der Ball flog gradewegs auf sie zu, Matt drängte sich von vorne gegen Taichi, bereit den Ball 

bis aufs Blut zu verteidigen und den Brünetten davon abzuhalten ihn zu kriegen. In seinem 

Übereifer geriet er ins Stolpern und spürte wie er gegen Taichi stieß. Ein kräftiger Arm 

umfing seine Taille und hielt ihn davon ab zu fallen.

"Hey Matt", hörte er plötzlich die Stimme seines Freundes hinter sich.

"Hn." Matt bemühte sich ihn zu ignorieren und weiterhin den Ball im Auge zu behalten, was 

nicht leicht war, wenn man plötzlich seinen eigenen Pulsschlag laut wie eine Eisenbahn durch 

seinen Körper hämmern hören konnte.

"Was ich vorhin noch sagen wollte ..." Kleine Schauer jagten über Matts Rücken und er 

erstarrte, als er spürte wie dicht Taichi hinter ihm stand. So dicht, dass er wilde, braune 

Haarsträhnen spüren konnte, die ihn am Hals kitzelten als Taichis sich dicht zu seinem Ohr 

beugte. Der Griff um seine Taille wurde etwas fester. 

"Du hast wirklich keinen Grund dich in diesen Hosen unwohl zu fühlen ..." 

Matt schluckte. Taichis erhitzter (und völlig unbekleideter) Oberkörper war so dicht hinter 

ihm, dass er sich einbildete beinah den Herzschlag des anderen Jungen fühlen zu können. 

" ... denn Kari hat recht", hauchte Taichi ganz dicht an seinem Ohr. "Du siehst wirklich süß 

aus darin."

"WAAAS??"

Mit einem geschockten Keuchen fuhr der Blonde herum und starrte Taichi mit weit 

aufgerissenen Augen an. In seinen Ohren wummerte es.

Der andere grinste nur. 

"´Tschuldigung."

Beinah sanft packte er ihn und schob ihn ein Stück zur Seite. Und schneller, als Matt 

überhaupt reagieren konnte, sprang Taichi auch schon mit einem gewaltigen Satz in die Luft 

und köpfte den Ball über ihn hinweg.

Mehrere der Abwehrspieler sprangen hoch um ihn abzufangen, aber der Junge mit dem 

braunen Mob auf dem Kopf war schneller als sie alle. Er sprang an Matt vorbei, passte den 

Ball am Boden  ab und sprintete zielsicher aufs Tor zu, wobei er mehrere gegnerische Spieler 

hoffnungslos überrumpelte. 

Er holte aus und trat zu, und nur Sekunden später befand sich der Ball auch schon im Netz, 

meilenweit entfernt vom Zugriff des Torwarts.

Matt stand mit zitternden Knien und hochrotem Gesicht immer noch an derselben Stelle. Sein 

Herz hämmerte wie verrückt. Wie erstarrt sah er zu, wie Taichis Mannschaft ihm johlend auf 

die Schultern schlug und ihm zu dem tollen Tor gratulierte. 

Ein einzelner Regentropfen fiel plötzlich auf sein Gesicht und in der Ferne grollte ein 

schwacher Donner, aber Matt rührte sich nicht. Es ging nicht.

Taichi nickte freundlich nach links und rechts und erwiderte etwas, doch sein Blick glitt 

immer wieder suchend über die anderen hinweg. Schließlich sah er Matt und lächelte ihn 

entschuldigend an. 

Als er feststellte, dass sein Freund noch immer wie angewurzelt am selben Ort stand, runzelte 

er jedoch die Stirn und löste sich aus dem Pulk johlender Fußballer. Matt sah, wie er langsam 

auf ihn zukam. 

Immer mehr Regentropfen kamen plötzlich von oben, aber Matt war immer noch wie 

versteinert.

"Hey ...", Taichi rieb sich verlegen den Nacken, als er vor ihm stehen blieb. "Tut mir leid, 

dass war wohl ein etwas unfairer Trick. Ich ..."

"Du Arschloch!" fauchte Matt. Er fühlte sich als ob alles in ihm brannte. "Du verdammtes 

Arschloch!! Wieso hast du das gemacht?!!"

Irgendetwas tat weh ... ganz tief drin ... 

"Matt ..." Taichi sah erschrocken aus, als er bemerkte, wie aufgewühlt sein Freund wirkte. 

"Es tut mir Leid, ehrlich! Ich hab nicht gedacht ..."

Ein vereinzelter Blitz zuckte über den Horizont. Offenbar war ein heftiges Sommergewitter 

im Anmarsch.

"Du hast nicht gedacht?! Ja offensichtlich hast du nicht gedacht!!" Seine geballten Fäuste 

zitterten. "Du sollst nicht mit mir spielen, hörst du?! Wieso hast du das gemacht?!"

Mit einem wütenden Aufschrei stürzte sich Matt auf ihn, doch noch bevor seine Fäuste Taichi 

treffen konnten, wurde er von hinten gepackt und zurückgezerrt. Kräftige Arme umschlangen 

ihn von hinten und hielten ihn so fest, dass er kaum noch Luft bekam. Gleichzeitig rollte der 

erste Donner.

"Was zum Teufel ist da hinten los?" brüllte Trainer Hidaka von der anderen Seite des Feldes.

"Lass mich los", schrie Matt und versuchte Ryo zu treten, denn er war es, der ihn festhielt. Er 

hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Ryo ihn einfach hochheben konnte. "Lass mich sofort 

wieder unter!!"

Taichi sah aus, als würde er einschreiten wollen und trat hastig auf die beiden zu, aber ein fast 

unmerkliches Kopfschütteln von Ryo hielt ihn auf.

"Das reicht jetzt, du kleiner Schwachkopf", hörte er Ryos Stimme, verärgert, aber immer noch 

überraschend ruhig. "Komm gefälligst zurück auf deine Position. Das könnt ihr auch noch 

später austragen." 

Fast alle Spieler hatten sich inzwischen um die beiden versammelt und sahen zu wie Ryo den 

strampelnden Matt wegzerrte. 

Taichi stand immer noch da, wo Matt ihn eben am liebsten zu Schaschlik verarbeitet hätte und 

starrte ihnen hinterher. Seine Augen waren dunkel und unleserlich und er hatte einen 

seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck. 

"Verschwindet verdammt noch mal alle dahin wo ihr hingehört!" donnerte Hidakas Stimme 

prompt über den Platz. "Das hier ist ein Übungsspiel und kein Kaffeekränzchen!!"

Langsam zerstreuten sich auch die umstehenden Spieler und begaben sich kommentarlos 

wieder auf ihre Positionen, obwohl es inzwischen angefangen hatte heftig zu nieseln.

Einige Meter entfernt setzte Ryo den vor Wut förmlich glühenden Matt endlich wieder ab. 

"Bleibst du jetzt ruhig?" fragte er gelassen. "Oder soll ich dich gleich ganz vom Spielfeld 

tragen?"

Ein lodernder Blick aus blauen Augen war die einzige Antwort, die er bekam. Aber 

wenigstens schien der Hitzkopf vor ihm keine Anstalten zu machen, gleich wieder los 

zustürzen. 

"Was war überhaupt los zwischen euch?" fuhr Ryo in lockerem Plauderton fort. "Sag bloß 

nicht, du bist sauer, weil Taichi ein Tor geschossen hat. Er ist nun mal der bessere ... "

"DASS er ein Tor geschossen hat, ist mir scheißegal!" spuckte Matt wütend aus. "Aber nicht 

WIE er es gemacht hat ...!!" 

Das war eigentlich schon viel mehr als er Ryo oder sonst wem jemals hatte erzählen wollen. 

Aber irgendwie konnte er es nicht zurück halten. Da war irgendetwas in ihm ... das glühte 

und brodelte und an die Oberfläche wollte ... 

"So? Was hat er denn gemacht?" In einiger Entfernung von ihnen wurde wieder angefangen 

weiter zuspielen, aber Ryo sah so gelassen aus, als hätte er den ganzen Tag Zeit.

"Er ... er ..." Matt spürte wie er vor Scham und Zorn schon wieder feuerrot wurde. Immer 

mehr Regentropfen tränkten sein Haar und perlten über sein Gesicht. "Er hat mich reingelegt! 

Er hat mich komplett verarscht!" 

"Ach was?"

"Er hat ... hat sich von hinten an mich rangeschmiegt ..." er erstickte fast an seinen Worten, 

so schwer fiel es ihm. "Er hat ... hat was gesagt ...was mich abgelenkt hat ... komplett aus 

dem Konzept gebracht hat ..."

Noch mehr Donner rollten über den inzwischen dunklen Himmel und übertönten sein 

widerwilliges, trotziges Schluchzen.

"Was denn?"

"Das geht dich nichts an, okay?!" kam sofort die wütende Antwort. "Nichts!! Es war 

kompletter Blödsinn!! Er hat es nur gesagt um mich reinzulegen ... um sein blödes Tor zu 

schießen ..."

"Verstehe." Ryo nickte nachdenklich. 

"Gar nichts verstehst du!!!" 

"Oh, ich versteh sehr gut, glaub mir. So wie es aus der Entfernung ausgesehen hat ... " Ryo 

rieb sich nachdenklich das Kinn und grinste. "Ich dachte schon, ich bilde es mir nur ein, aber 

... er hat dich angebaggert, nicht wahr?" Matt fiel die Kinnlade herunter.

" ...hat er nicht!!!"

Okay ... wenn er so darüber nachdachte ... vielleicht hatte er doch ...

"H-hat er nicht", wiederholte er stotternd und schon wesentlich unsicherer. 

"Nein, ist schon klar, ich verstehe vollkommen." 

"Tust du nicht! Er hat mich einfach nur komplett verarscht, okay?!" schrie er.

"Also, weißt du, wenn man dich so hört ..." Ryo schüttelte den Kopf, "könnte man fast den 

Eindruck gewinnen, du bist gar nicht sauer, weil er mit dir geflirtet hat ... sondern viel eher 

weil er es nicht ernst gemeint hat ..."

Einen Augenblick starrte ihn Matt einfach nur fassungslos an. 

"Du hast sie ja nicht mehr alle!" brüllte er schließlich. "Was weißt du schon?! Du bist ja bloß 

schwul!!"

"Wow, Neuigkeiten wie diese sprechen sich ja schnell rum." Ryo zuckte nur mit den 

Schultern und schien kein bisschen aufgebracht zu sein. "Mag ja sein, dass ich "bloß" schwul 

bin, wie du so schön sagst ... 

... aber ICH bin ja auch nicht derjenige hier, der schleunigst mal seine sexuellen Präferenzen 

klären sollte ..."

Mit einem letzten tosenden Donner öffneten sich plötzlich sämtliche Schleusen des Himmels 

und ergossen sich in strömenden Regen über dem Fußballfeld.

~*~*~*~*~Matts pov*~*~*~*~

... sexuellen Präferenzen ... klären ...

//BITTE WAS?!?!! Halt! Stopp! Moment! Zurück! WIE war das ...?!!!//

Ich stand einfach nur da, während literweise Regen über unseren Köpfen ausgeschüttet wurde 

und uns in weniger als zehn Sekunden komplett durchweichte, und starrte ihn an. 

"Wovon redest du denn da?" fragte ich. Meine Stimme klang seltsam dünn, obwohl ich 

immer noch kurz vorm explodieren stand. 

"Ach weißt du", er zuckte mit den Achseln, "es gibt da dieses blöde Gerücht, dass alle 

Homosexuellen einen Radar für ihresgleichen haben. Ich will nicht unbedingt sagen dass das 

stimmt und ich kenne euch ja auch eigentlich gar nicht ... aber wenn zwischen zwei Jungen 

so deutlich sichtbar die Funken sprühen wie zwischen euch beiden - dann macht man sich 

schon so seine Gedanken." 

Ich starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an, während es in meinem Kopf ratterte wie in einem 

kaputten Getriebe. Was versuchte er denn da zu sagen? Etwa, dass ich ...? Dass Taichi ...? 

Dass WIR ...????

"Denk einfach nur mal darüber nach, mehr sag ich ja nicht", fuhr Ryo ungerührt von dem 

Dampf der langsam aus meinen Ohren quoll fort und ungerührt von dem Regen, der uns bis 

auf die Haut durchnässte. "Findest du es nicht ein bisschen seltsam, dass du dich wegen einem 

kleinen Scherz fast mit Yagami geprügelt hättest?" 

"Du weißt ja gar nicht was du da redest!!" brüllte ich. "Erstens war das kein kleiner Scherz! 

Und zweitens - Taichi und ich prügeln uns ständig!! Das haben wir schon immer getan!! Das 

hat überhaupt nichts zu bedeuten!!"

"Ach nein?" Er legte eine Hand auf meine Schulter und hob die Augenbrauen. "Hey", fragte 

er und sah aus, als ob er dabei war einen Witz zu reißen, "wie nennt ein Schwuler eine 

Prügelei zwischen zwei knackigen Jungs?" 

"Häh?!"

"Vorspiel", erwiderte er ungerührt und verpasste mir eine Kopfnuss.

"Das ist nicht wahr!!" fauchte ich, "Kein Wort davon ist wahr!!"

"Was ist nicht wahr? Na, komm sag´s schon! Sprich es ruhig aus."

"Wir sind nicht ... er hat nicht ... ich BIN NICHT ...!!"

Ryo zuckte mit den Achseln. "Ganz wie du meinst, dann hast du ja auch keinen Grund dich 

aufzuregen, nicht wahr?"

Aber ich hörte ihm schon längst nicht mehr zu.

Das war er da redete ... das war doch Unsinn!! Sexuelle Präferenzen überdenken ... 

anbaggern ... Funken sprühen ... das war alles Blödsinn!! Es konnte einfach nicht sein, nicht 

wahr? Wieso hörte ich ihm überhaupt zu?? Und wieso ... schockte mich das ganze so sehr 

...?

Etwas machte sich in mir breit, breitete sich aus wie heiße, glühende Lava von Kopf bis Fuß, 

schoss durch meinen ganzen Körper und hielt mich davon ab diesen Gedanken zu Ende zu 

denken. 

Es war wie eine Atomreaktor-Katastrophe, der Gedanke, der mir da kam und der in meinem 

Kopf hin und her flitzte, schneller als eine Rakete und den ich nicht zu fassen kriegte, es war 

Tschernobyl und der dritte Weltkrieg und die Schlagerhitparade - alle schrecklichen Dinge 

auf einmal und noch viel schlimmer. 

Meine Augen suchten unbewusst und ungewollt nach Taichi ... wie durch einen Schleier ... 

aber ich fand ihn nicht ... und ich hatte auf einmal solche Angst vor dem was passieren 

würde, wenn ich diesen Gedanken zu Ende dächte ... und dann ...

//Nein, Ryo spinnt einfach!!! Was er da gesagt hat war ja ... das kann nicht sein!!//

Ich konnte nicht mehr denken.

Etwas kleines, Rundes rollte durch mein Gesichtsfeld und riss mich aus seiner Trance als ich 

feststellte, dass es der Ball war. Er rollte direkt an mir vorbei, schon eifrig verfolgt, aber noch 

nicht eingeholt von irgendwelchen anderen Spielern. 

Natürlich. Die anderen spielten ja schon längst wieder. Der Rest der Welt blieb ja nicht stehen 

um auf mich zu warten.

"Du hast sie ja nicht mehr alle", fauchte ich und riss mich unfreundlich von Ryo los. Ich 

konnte jetzt nicht ... nicht denken ... Und bevor Ryo auch nur reagieren konnte, sprintete 

auch schon auf den Ball zu. 

Ich fühlte mich, als ob ich explodieren würde. Nasser Rasen spritzte rechts und links weg 

hinter mir, als ich rannte und rannte. Mein Herzschlag hämmerte wie eine riesige Maschine in 

meiner Brust und da war etwas in mir, dass mich antrieb, bloß nicht stehen bleiben, bloß nicht 

nachdenken, es war sicherer zu rennen. 

Zum ersten Mal bei diesem Spiel war ich schneller, schneller als Taichi und schneller als der 

ganze Rest und war zuerst beim Ball. 

Ich holte aus und mit einem wilden Genuss trat ich zu, und traf den Ball genau in seiner Mitte. 

Dreck spritzte in alle Richtungen, denn das Spielfeld verwandelte sich schneller, als man 

gucken konnte in eine absolute Schlammgrube. Er flog und er flog weit, direkt in Taichis 

Hälfte hinein, aber ich wartete nicht ab, was passieren würde, ich rannte weiter, folgte dem 

schnurgraden Flug des Balls. 

Irgendwo hörte ich wie Kommandos gebrüllt wurden, und die Stimme von Trainer Hidaka, 

spürte den prasselnden Regen auf meiner Haut und hörte Karis Kreischen vom Rand, die 

wilde Verfolgungsjagd, die hinter mir startete ... 

Aber ich flog förmlich über das Spielfeld, allein und unbehelligt, da ja fast alle noch hinter 

mir waren, in der Hälfte wo Taichi eben das Tor geschossen hatte. 

Nur einige Abwehrspieler waren vor mir, als der Ball sich endlich senkte, weit in die 

gegnerische Hälfte hinein. Und natürlich Taichi selbst, der ebenfalls Flügel zu haben schien, 

sonst war es eigentlich nicht mehr zu erklären, wie er so schnell von einem Ende des Feldes 

zum anderen gekommen war. Er rannte direkt auf mich zu.

Die Abwehrspieler sahen irritiert aus, als wüssten sie nicht, ob sie mich überhaupt ernst 

nehmen sollten, aber zu meinem Glück oder Pech, ich wusste es selbst nicht, tauchte Ryo 

plötzlich neben mir auf, der seine schwule "Tante-Ryo-hilft"-Nummer zum Glück wieder 

abgelegt hatte. 

"Zu mir!" brüllte er und lief genau auf die andere Seite des Strafraums. 

Mein Kopf fuhr herum und einen Augenblick lang kämpften Stolz und Vernunft 

gegeneinander, aber schließlich nickte ich und beförderte den Ball zu Ryo, grade als Taichi 

höchstens noch einen Meter von mir entfernt war. 

"Verdammt", hörte ich ihn leise fluchen und wir warfen uns einen kurzen flammenden Blick 

zu, bevor wir erneut losstürzten. Ich wusste nicht wieso ... aber zwischen uns brannte 

plötzlich die Luft. Und das obwohl alles andere um uns herum praktisch in Wassermassen 

ertrank ...

Die verblüfften Abwehrspieler hatten sich wohl endlich wieder eingekriegt, denn sie waren 

schon dabei Ryo einzukreisen. Die meisten anderen Spieler waren auf einmal da und dann 

wurde alles Chaos. 

Chaos auf dem Feld, Chaos in meinem Kopf - wie passend. 

Vor lauter Regen konnte man kaum noch den Ball sehen und der matschige aufgeweichte 

Boden brachte einen zum Rutschen. 

Ich fuhr über mein Gesicht und schob klatschnasse Haare aus meinen Augen, war für einen 

Moment vollkommen orientierungslos. Tausend Fragen schossen durch meinen Kopf. Wo 

war der Ball? Wo war Taichi? War ich schwul? 

//Nein, nein, nein!! Hör auf das zu denken!! Das ist allein Ryos Schuld. Sei still!!//

Ich wurde von allen Seiten angerempelt, wenn Leute stolperten und auf dem matschigen 

Boden ausrutschten. Trainer Hidaka bekam am Rand einen Anfall nachdem anderen 

angesichts unserer unkoordinierten Spielweise, die inzwischen mehr Schlammcatchen als 

Fußballspielen ähnelte.

Wo war der verdammte Ball??? 

"Ishida!!!"

Ich fuhr herum. Der Regen erschwerte mir die Sicht, aber ich erkannte Ryos Stimme. Er und 

Tomoe, einer von Taichis Spielern kämpfen grade um den Ball. Alles hatte sich um sie 

versammelte und jeder versuchte jeweils einem von Beiden den Ball abzunehmen. Mich 

hatten sie dabei komplett vergessen.

Und ich stand ganz allein vorm Tor.

Noch mitten durch den Regen konnte ich sehen wie Ryo mich breit angrinste, bevor er 

ausholte und zutrat.

Der Ball schoss wie eine Rakete in die Luft, genau in meine Richtung. Er hatte mit Absicht 

hoch gezielt, damit ihn keiner von den vielen Spielern um ihn herum abfangen konnte. Er war 

ganz allein für mich gedacht. 

//Ich bin erledigt ...//

Ich rannte los. Aus meinen Augenwinkeln, sah ich wie ein dunkler Schatten sich aus der 

Menge löste und ebenfalls lossprintete. Er war schnell und elegant wie ein Blitz und es konnte 

eigentlich nur einer sein. Taichi.

Ich wurde schneller. Er auch. Meine Schuhe versackten im Schlamm und es war schwer zu 

laufen. Es war irgendwie auch schwer zu atmen. Und mein Herz raste so sehr, als ob es meine 

Brust zersprengen wollte. Sport ist Mord. Oh ja.

Der Ball schwebte genau über uns, als wir beinah gleichzeitig hoch sprangen. 

Es war ein beinah surrealer Augenblick. Als ob alles in Zeitlupe und gleichzeitig viel zu 

schnell passieren würde. 

Wir starrten beide auf den Ball, versuchten ihn abzupassen und gleichzeitig so hoch wie 

möglich zu reichen. Er war so dicht vor mir, dass ich ihn praktisch schon streifte ... fünf, 

sechs Zentimeter vielleicht ... nur noch ein kleines bisschen ... gleich ...

Das war der Augenblick indem Taichi und ich mit voller Wucht zusammenknallten. 

Mitten in der Luft sah ich plötzlich Sterne. Wir prallten mit einer Heftigkeit zusammen, die 

mir die Luft raubte und wurden zurückgeworfen. Wie Steine fielen wir zur Erde. Schlamm 

spritzte als wir dicht nebeneinander auf den Boden klatschten.

Ich hörte ein kollektives Aufstöhnen von den Anderen, aber das konnte auch mein Schädel 

sein, der plötzlich dröhnte. 

Keine Ahnung was mit dem Ball passierte, aber in diesem Moment interessierte es mich auch 

nicht wirklich. Scheiß auf den Ball. Scheiß auf das komplette Spiel.

Ich lag im Schlamm und rang nach Luft. 

Ausgebremst. 

Ein bisschen fühlte ich mich als hätte mich grade ein Laster erwischt. Alles drehte sich. 

Dinge, die Ryo gesagt hatte rasten mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit durch meinen Kopf. Es machte 

Sinn. Alles machte viel zu viel Sinn und es machte mir Angst. 

Und endlich war ich so erschöpft, dass ich nicht mehr davonlaufen konnte. Ich hatte einfach 

keine Energie mehr. Um mich herum tobte das Chaos und trampelten dutzende Leute herum, 

und von irgendwo wurde TOOOR gebrüllt und die schrille Pfeife, die das Ende des Spiels 

ankündigte ertönte. 

Und ich konnte nur da liegen und zusehen wie all die Puzzlestücke in meinem Kopf 

zusammenfielen und ein vollständiges Bild ergaben und meine ganze Welt plötzlich aufhörte 

sich zu drehen.

"Matt? Matt? Scheiße! Matt!!" Irgendjemand kniete neben mir im Schlamm. Es war Taichi. 

Mir wurde klar, dass ich immer noch bewegungslos und mit geschlossenen Augen in der 

Sumpflandschaft lag, in die sich der ehemalige Fußballplatz verwandelt hatte. Nicht weil ich 

mich verletzt hatte, sondern einfach weil ich ... nicht konnte.

"Matt ... sag doch was ...", seine Stimme klang panisch und er packte mich an den Schultern, 

"scheiße ... Yama ... bitte ...!"

Yama ...? Er hatte mich noch nie so genannt ... immer Matt ... so wie alle anderen ... oder 

Ishida wenn er wütend war ... aber nie Yama ...

Langsam machte ich die Augen wieder auf. Schlamm war das erste was ich sah und das gab 

mir zu denken, denn wenn schon auf meinen Augen Dreck klebte, wollte ich gar nicht wissen 

wie der Rest meines Gesichts aussah. 

Ich blinzelte und sah direkt in schokobraune Augen, die mich panisch ansahen. Ein Gesicht 

das mir so vertraut sein müsste wie mein eigenes ... und doch fühlte ich mich in diesem 

Moment als hätte ich ihn noch nie gesehen.

Niemals wirklich gesehen ... nicht so wie ich ihn jetzt sah ...

"Tai ..." 

"Oh Gott!", seufzte er dramatisch, "Man, hast du mir einen Schrecken eingejagt! Alles in 

Ordnung? Tut dir was weh?"

//Alles in Ordnung ...? Meine Welt hat grade aufgehört sich zu drehen, weil ich gemerkt habe 

... dass sie sich nur um DICH dreht ... und du fragst mich, ob ich in Ordnung bin?!//

"Es tut mir so leid", fing er an, "was ich vorhin gemacht habe ... es war gemein ... ich weiß 

... es tut mir leid ..."

"Tai ... ist okay ... wirklich."

"Nein, nein warte, lass mich ... ich wollte dir nicht wehtun, weißt du, aber du hingst die ganze 

Zeit an mir dran ... und ich wusste, wenn ich nicht gut spiele, lässt Hidaka dich nicht in Ruhe 

... nur um mich zu ärgern ... also musste ich gut sein, aber gleichzeitig wollte ich dir auch 

nicht ... es tut mir leid!"

"Tai ... " Ich hielt inne, weil ich nicht wusste was ich sagen sollte. 

Ich meine ... hier lag ich nun, mitten im Schlamm und Taichi kniete neben mir, wir beide von 

Kopf bis Fuß durchnässt und verdreckt, mitten auf einem GOTTVERDAMMTEN Fußballfeld 

während um uns herum das Chaos tobte ... weil der blöde Ball auf wundersame Weise wohl 

irgendwie ins Tor gerollt war ... und alles was ich denken konnte, war dass ich, Yamato 

Ishida ihn liebte.

Ich wusste nicht wieso und seit wann und wie es passiert war. Aber ich wusste, dass es 

einfach so WAR und es machte mir Angst und gleichzeitig war es wunderschön und ich 

hasste Ryo weil er Recht hatte ... und am allermeisten ... 

... wusste ich nicht was jetzt tun sollte.  

Taichi sah mich immer noch abwartend an. 

" ...du siehst aus wie "Das Ding aus dem Sumpf" " sagte ich schließlich. 

Es hätte eine Liebeserklärung werden sollen.

Es stimmte. Er war von Kopf bis Fuß mit Schlamm bedeckt. Trotzdem war ich sicher, dass 

ich noch niemals etwas Schöneres gesehen hatte in meinem Leben, als Taichi Yagami in 

diesem Augenblick. 

"Du auch." Er lächelte erleichtert und streckte mir die Hand entgegen um mir aufzuhelfen. 

"Du doch auch ... ist doch egal ..."

^tbc^

Das Ende war vermutlich zu abrupt, oder? Es tut mir leid. 

Ich hoffe, alles macht einen Sinn, ich habe keine zu schlimmen Logikfehler darin und es ging 

nicht alles viel zu schnell. *mir schwirrt der kopf*

Ich liebe jeden für immer und ewig, der mir einen Kommentar für diese Kapitel schreibt und 

ich bin auch offen für konstruktive Kritik! Nur bei Kritik wäre es lieb, wenn ihr 

euch die Zeit nehmt mir zu sagen, was euch gestört hat. 

Vielen Dank im Voraus! ^^


	7. Einfach taitosexuell

Sodela, wieder da. ^___^ Vielen, vielen Dank für die vielen süßen reviews! Danke Carina, Isi, TrunksBabyGirl, Lari, Aya-chan und Bishou! *euchalleknuddel* *strahl* Freut mich, dass euch soweit gefallen hat, was passiert! ^^ 

Warnungen für dieses Kapitel: Taichi singt … *hust* XD 

Disclaimer: Mal wieder, weil so schön ist … -.- Mir gehört nichts. Immer noch nicht. Niente. Nicht Tai und nicht Matt. *schluchz* Oh, wartet, Ryo und seine „hinreißende" *hust* * hust* *würg* Schwester gehören mir! ^^ Wenigstens etwas. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ich stand mit geschlossenen Augen unter der Dusche, meine Stirn an die weiß gekachelte Wand gepresst. Das Wasser war kochendheiß und verbrühte mir fast die Haut.

Trotzdem war mir kalt. Scheiße, mir war wirklich immer noch kalt. 

Und meine Gedanken liefen dazu absolut unkontrolliert in meinem Kopf hin und her, drehten sich im Kreis, so wie der verdammte Hamster, den ich mal besessen hatte, als ich zwölf war und der daran krepiert war, dass er unsere Waschmaschine für ein überproportionales Laufrad gehalten hatte …

Oh man, steckte ich in der Scheiße. Da führte kein Weg dran vorbei. Frustriert hieb ich mit der flachen Hand auf die Kacheln. Ich steckte so was von tief drin …

WIE war das nur wieder passiert?? Und wann?? Wieso?? Weshalb?? Und wie lange ging das schon so???

Dass ich Taichi … oh Gott. Oh Gott. Oh Gott!!! 

Da! Ich fing schon wieder an zu Hyperventilieren.

Tatsächlich hatte ich schon wieder einen „nach-Luft-schnapp-Anfall" auf den jeder Asthmatiker echt stolz gewesen wäre. 

Es war ein Wunder, dass ich mit dem Fahrrad und bei dem Regen überhaupt heil nach Hause gekommen war, wenn ich es mir so recht überlegte. Meine Knie waren immer noch weich wie gekochte Spagetti. Und das nicht nur von dem anstrengenden Spiel und dem Regen …

Langsam und immer noch frierend, obwohl das Wasser inzwischen sicher schon den Siedepunkt erreicht hatte, drehte ich frustriert den Wasserhahn zu und kletterte langsam aus der Dusche. 

Nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet trat ich schließlich vor den großen, verschnörkelten Ganzkörperspiegel und starrte in die beschlagene Scheibe. Ich fuhr ein paar Mal mit der Hand über das feuchte, kalte Glas, bis der taufeuchte Belag weg war und mein eigenes Gesicht leicht verschwommen dahinter zum Vorschein kam. Ein bisschen blass und mit absolut katastrophalen Haaren … (Da war ja noch einen Grund Sport zu hassen … Ob das noch irgendeine Pflegespülung wieder hinkriegen würde …?) … aber es war immer noch definitiv ich.

Komisch, ich hatte irgendwie erwartet, dass ich anders aussehen würde. Es war beruhigend und enttäuschend zugleich, dass ich immer noch unverändert war und noch genauso aussah wie gestern und letzte Woche und letzten Monat … Damals … als ich noch nicht gewusst hatte, dass ich mich in meinen besten Freund verliebt hatte …

//Was hast du denn erwartet?// fragte die ewig präsente, sarkastische, kleine Stimme in meinem Kopf. //Dass du plötzlich aussiehst wie „Tante Yamato"?? Oder besser wie Tunte Yamato?//

Hn … ich sollte mir wirklich schleunigst diese Schwulenwitze abgewöhnen … 

Ich starrte mich an und blaue Augen starrten zurück. 

Bin ich schwul? Fragte ich stumm mein eigenes Spiegelbild und erhoffte mir aus unerfindlichen Gründen auch noch eine Antwort. Nur … wenn ich schon nicht gerade redselig war, dann war es mein Spiegelbild erst recht nicht.

Seufzend und absolut ermattet sank ich nach vorne und lehnte meine Stirn gegen die meines Spiegelbildes, ein seltsam tröstliches Gefühl, während meine Hand geistesabwesend ein kleines Herz  auf die beschlagene Scheibe malte. Das Glas fühlte sich angenehm an unter meinen Fingern, feucht und glatt. 

 „Spieglein, Spieglein an der Wand", murmelte ich leise und schrieb zärtlich "Y+T" in das Herz, „wer ist der Schwulste im ganzen Land …"

„Hey, Yamato? Alles okay bei dir?" 

Oh Gott!!  Herzinfarkt! Mit einem Satz sprang ich vom Spiegel zurück und hätte mich fast auf den feuchten Fliessen hingelegt. Mit rudernden Armen hangelte ich nach meinem Gleichgewicht und verlor dabei fast mein Handtuch.

„Yamato?"

„Äh … ja!!" brüllte ich zurück und stürzte zum Spiegel, mein Handtuch grade noch festhaltend. Hastig und mit glühendem Gesicht wischte ich über das beschlagene Glas. Argh!! Was war das denn gewesen?! „Alles klar, Papa!" 

Weggewischt, mein Herz … ausgelöscht … ignoriert … ob ich das die ganze Zeit gemacht hatte? Einfach nicht hingeguckt? Es beiseite geschoben und nicht darauf geachtet was darin stand, eingraviert war in großen Neonröhrenleuchtbuchstaben … blinkend wie ein riesiges Reklameschild … absolut unübersehbar …

*blink blink* YAMATO ISHIDA LIEBT TAICHI YAGAMI. *blink blink*

„Du bist aber schon ziemlich lange da drin", rief mein Vater von draußen. „Was ist los? In der Dusche ertrunken?"

Auch wenn er versuchte witzig zu klingen, schwang da noch etwas anderes in seinem Tonfall mit. Anscheinend machte er sich wirklich Gedanken um mich. Zugegeben, so wie ich vor einer knappen Stunde nachhause gekommen war – schweigend und wie ein begossener Pudel, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes - konnte ich ihm das nicht mal verdenken.

„Haha …", grummelte ich während mein Herz immer noch wummerte wie ein Presslufthammer. 

Taichi … 

Mir wurde ganz schwach und ich sank mit einem schummerigen Gefühl im Bauch auf den Toilettendeckel, der zum Glück grade runtergeklappt war, sonst wäre ich in meinen geistesabwesenden Zustand vermutlich direkt ins Klo gerutscht. 

Ich konnte es nicht leugnen. Nicht einmal ich, mit meinem schwarzen Gürtel in Verdrängungstaktik. Mein verdammter Körper, der Verräter spielte ja schon verrückt, wenn ich nur an seinen Namen dachte …

Ob das noch normal war …?

Vielleicht sollte ich Ryo danach fragen … der tat ja so als wüsste er alles! Hah!

Oh mein Gott!!! Mir fiel da grade etwas Entsetzliches ein.

Wenn ich wirklich schwul war, bedeutete das … dass ich …  dass ich und Ryo etwas gemeinsam hatten!!!! Oh nein!!! Ausgerechnet der Antimensch und ich!

Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein!! Wieso war ich denn auf einmal so wie der??

Schwul wie … in zwei nackte, erregte, schwitzende, ineinander verschlungene Männerkörper beim Sex

Na toll! Das sollte wirklich die offizielle Wörterbuch-Definition für schwul werden. Ich würde mich dafür einsetzen. Vielen Dank, Kari für diese unglaubliche Bereicherung unseres Sprachschatzes!

Aber es war seltsam … die Vorstellung, bei der mir vorhin noch fast das Frühstück hochgekommen wäre, verlor ihren ganzen Schrecken, wenn ich da plötzlich nicht mehr IRGENDWELCHE Männer oder gar Ryo einsetzte … sondern mich und Taichi  …

Ich meine … es war nur Tai … irgendwie … einzig und alleine er … schon immer gewesen … 

Ich bin nicht schwul, dachte ich mit plötzlich aufflackernder Erkenntnis, aber irgendwie auch nicht hetero … ich bin einfach … taito!! Taitosexuell. 

Das war zwar eine tolle Erkenntnis, nur half mir das auch nicht unbedingt. Was sollte ich denn jetzt TUN??

Normalerweise hätte ich bei jedem Problem zuerst mit Taichi geredet. Beziehungsweise, hätte ich versucht es zu verheimlichen, Taichi hätte natürlich trotzdem gemerkt, dass irgendwas nicht okay war und es aus mir rausgequetscht.  Kam aber aufs selbe hinaus. Ich würde es ihm erzählen und er würde mir helfen … aber jetzt?? Das konnte ich ihm doch nicht sagen …

Das ging einfach nicht.

Seufzend stand ich auf und mit einem letzten missmutigen Blick auf den mit meinen Handabdrücken verschmierten Spiegel verließ ich das Bad.

Das Handtuch schmiss ich, in meinem Zimmer angekommen frustriert zu Boden und versenkte mich Hals über Kopf in meinen Kleiderschrank. Ich musste jetzt sofort an was anderes denken, oder ich würde wahnsinnig werden. Klamotten waren da immer noch das Beste.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür unterbrach mich in meinen angeregten Vergleichen zwischen verschiedenen T-Shirts.

„Bin beschäftigt", rief ich mit gedämpfter Stimme, aber natürlich ignorierte mein verehrter Herr Erzeuger das mal wieder vollkommen und latschte mitten ins Zimmer. Wieso machte der sich überhaupt die Mühe und klopfte?? Das war doch wohl der blanke Hohn!

„Matt?"

„Raus, ich bin nackt", knurrte ich, mein Oberkörper immer noch in Tiefen des Kleiderschranks versenkt. 

„Erstens ist da nichts, was ich nicht schon mal beim Windeln wechseln gesehen hätte", kam die absolut überflüssige Antwort, „und zweitens wird Taichi das wohl kaum stören."

„WAS?!"

Ich japste nach Luft und schnappte willkürlich nach einem Oberteil, dass ich mir panisch vor den Unterleib hielt und fuhr zurück. „Taichi?? Wo??"

„Am Telefon. Wo sonst?" Er grinste und hielt mir unser Schnurloses hin.

„Wenn du nicht vor hast, das Leben deines Sohne drastisch zu verkürzen", fauchte ich, „unterlass solche Scherze!! Das hat mich mindestens zehn Jahre meines Lebens gekostet." 

Aufgebracht riss ich es ihm aus der Hand.

„Tai …?"

Ein Kichern war die Antwort. 

„Du bist nackt?"

„Nein, bin ich nicht!!!" 

„Ist er doch", rief mein Vater im Gehen.

„Ruhe auf den billigen Plätzen!!" brüllte ich und knallte die Tür hinter ihm zu.  

„Hab ich bei irgendwas gestört?" Taichi lachte immer noch. 

„Nein … ich meine … nein … vielleicht … ja …  Äh, bin gleich wieder da. Moment!"

Ich legte ihn ab und streifte hastig das Shirt über, das ich sowieso schon in der Hand hielt und angelte nach einem Paar Boxershorts, während ich gleichzeitig nach dem Telefon griff. Zugegeben, das war vielleicht neurotisch, aber bei der jetzigen Situation wollte ich lieber nicht nackt mit Taichi Yagami telefonieren.

„Bin wieder da."

„Nackt?"

„Darauf antworte ich gar nicht erst …!"

Ich ließ mich auf mein Bett sinken und versuchte möglichst cool zu klingen. Das war schwerer als gedacht … 

„Schade."

Schade …? Wie war das jetzt wieder gemeint? Würde mich Taichi gerne nackt sehen? Oder verarschte er mich nur grade wieder, so wie vorhin auf beim Fußball? 

Ich stöhnte innerlich auf.

//Oh, shit!! Ich hab ja gleich gewusst, dass es so kommen wird! Dass ich jedes verdammte Wort von Tai auf die Goldwaage legen und von vorne bis hinten durchleuchten und vermessen werde, nur um sicher sein, wie das richtig zu interpretieren ist. So ein scheiß!// 

Wieso konnte ich nicht einfach einen blöden Witz darüber reißen so wie … früher. Moment! Früher??? Das war letzte Woche! Mir kam es nur vor wie in der Steinzeit. Jetzt war alles so anders …

Ich hatte plötzlich Angst davor, dass ich ihm wehtun könnte. Dass er mir wehtun könnte. Dass wir nie wieder Freunde sein würden, wenn das raus kam. Dass …

„Matt? Hey?? Hallo? Alles klar?" Ich bemerkte erst jetzt, dass Taichi schon seit geraumer Zeit meinen Namen in den Hörer zu rufen schien.

„Klar", erwiderte ich hastig, „wieso nicht."

„Du warst grade so abwesend. Was ist los?" Jetzt klang er plötzlich wieder ernst und alles Scherzhafte war aus seiner Stimme verschwunden.  

„Nichts", sagte ich. 

„Geht's dir gut?"

„Ich bin bloß noch ein bisschen k.o. von dem Spiel. Aber weswegen rufst du eigentlich an?" 

Falls er merkte, dass ich nur mehr oder weniger unauffällig das Thema wechseln wollte, ließ er das sich wenigstens nicht anmerken.

„Zwei Gründe", begann er. „Erstens ist Kari bei euch? Sie ist doch während dem Regen mit Tk nachhause gefahren, oder?"

„Ja, glaube schon. Zumindest ist Tk übers Wochenende hier und ich höre aus seinem Zimmer ständig komische Geräusche, die sich irgendwie nach deiner Schwester anhören." 

„Komische Geräusche?! Hey, was macht er da mit meiner armen, unschuldigen, kleinen Schwester???"

„Ich glaube, nicht, dass ER was mit IHR macht", grinste ich, „so komisch wie die im Moment drauf ist, hab ich eher den Eindruck, dass es seine Entsetzensschreie sind, die man da immer wieder zu hören kriegt."  

„Oh … na dann." Er machte eine kurze Pause. „Meinst du, er hält sie noch ´ne ganze Nacht aus?"

„Wieso? Soll Kari bis morgen hier bleiben?"

„Ja."

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Tk war schon immer etwas sodamasochistisch veranlagt – ich glaube, er fände es toll, wenn sie hier bleibt. Und mein Vater hätte sicher auch nichts dagegen. Ich frage ihn nachher mal." 

„Cool, danke!"

„Kein Ding."

„Die Sache ist die", fing er an zu erklären, „meine Eltern fahren heute Abend weg, sie besuchen eine schreckliche alte Großtante von mir, die irgendein Problem hat und kommen erst übermorgen wieder. Und da kamen die Jungs vorhin in der Umkleide auf die grandiose Idee, dass wir noch mal ordentlich einen draufmachen sollten, vor dem Spiel."

Er klang nicht begeistert. „Na ja, und da ich grade sturmfreie Bude habe, fanden sie, es wäre eine tolle Idee es bei mir zu veranstalten und haben sich praktisch selbst eingeladen. Jetzt habe ich hier um zehn die ganze Bande am Hals."

„Tai … deine Mutter wird dich umbringen wenn auch nur einer auf ihren kostbaren Perserteppich reihert." Ich hatte so meine Erfahrung mit Feiern bei denen Taichis Fußballfreunde anwesend waren.

„Ich weiß!" stöhnte er dramatisch. „Deshalb ruf ich ja an. Bitte, bitte, komm heute Abend, ja? Dann hab ich wenigstens einen, der mir beisteht, wenn das ganze außer Kontrolle gerät. Bitte!"

„Du meinst, dann hast du einen Dummen, der dir beim aufräumen hilft, wenn der Rest sich längst aus dem Staub gemacht hat", korrigierte ich trocken.

„Matt! Bitte!! Ich brauche dich! Außerdem macht es keinen Spaß ohne dich."

Yamato Ishida, der Partylöwe. Oh, yeah!

„Meinetwegen", seufzte ich und zog etwas fröstelnd die Knie an. Mist, mir war immer noch nicht richtig warm. Vielleicht sollte ich so langsam etwas mehr als Boxershorts anziehen.

„Yesss! Ich danke dir!!"

„Ja, ja."

„Ich werde einen Feiertag nach dir benennen!"

„Sicher."

„Du bist der einzige, der meine Mutter davon abhalten kann mich umzubringen! Sie mag dich nämlich."

„Sie tut was?" Ich kniete auf dem Rand meines Bettes, das Telefon zwischen Kinn und Schulter geklemmt und hangelte nach einer Hose, die über meinem Stuhl hing. Irgendwie war ich zu faul zum aufstehen, aber mir mein bestes Stück abfrieren wollte ich auch nicht.

„Sie findet dich toll!" Er lachte. „Ja, sie denkt, du bist ein netter Junge. Frag mich nicht, wie sie darauf gekommen ist …"

„Vielen Dank", erwiderte ich säuerlich, „aber zu deiner Information – ich BIN ein netter Junge!"

„Ich könnte das jetzt widerlegen … aber ich lass dir mal deine Illusionen."

„Zu gütig!"

Es war schön irgendwie. Das Rumblödeln, genau so wie vorher, als noch nicht alles anders gewesen war … und ich noch nicht … noch nicht …

Für Sekunden steigerte ich mich in die Illusion hinein, dass vielleicht alles so bleiben könnte wie vorher zwischen uns beiden. Dass sich gar nichts ändern musste, bloß weil ich … irgendwie taitosexuell geworden war.

Aber Taichis nächster Satz machte alles zunichte. 

„Du kannst auch bei mir übernachten, wenn du willst. Hey, das wird lus …"

Den Rest des Satzes bekam ich leider nicht mehr mit. 

Wumm. Ausgeknockt. 

Und das buchstäblich. Mitten in meiner Hangel-Aktion auf dem Rand des Bettes verlor ich das Gleichgewicht und knallte unsanft auf den Boden. 

ÜBERNACHTEN. Das Wort hallte in Großbuchstaben durch meinen Kopf, während ich mir mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht denselbigen rieb, den ich mir auf dem Weg nach unten irgendwo dagegen gehauen hatte.

Übernachten … hieß, dass wir in einem Bett schlafen würden. Genau wie wir es schon immer getan hatten. Oh, shit! Das ging nicht! Das ging einfach nicht! Ich konnte doch nicht … mit Taichi … was wäre wenn … wenn ich irgendwie … ich meine … hey, ich war ein Junge, ich war grade voll in der Pubertät … voll mit seltsamen Hormonen, absolut Null Kontrolle über meinen Körper … und allein im Bett mit Taichi Yagami … was konnte da alles passieren?!? Hilfe!!

Mit hochrotem Gesicht, was Tai ja zum Glück nicht sehen konnte (zum zweiten Mal heute dankte ich Gott, dass wir kein Bildtelefon hatten …) tastete ich nach dem Telefon, dass irgendwo neben mir auf dem Boden gelandet war.

„Tai?"

„Ja? Was war denn eben los? Hast du was umgeschmissen?"

„Meine … äh Stehlampe", japste ich. „Tai, ich muss Schluss machen. Ich bin aber so schnell es geht bei dir. Versprochen! Bis später."

„Matt? Hey, warte! Was ist denn …?"

Mit einem Stöhnen legte ich auf. 

Oh shit! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Eine knappe halbe Stunde später war ich mit der Auswahl meiner Kleidung fertig und stand kurz von einem Nervenzusammenbruch. 

Es war verdammt viel schwerer als gedacht sich anständig anzuziehen, wenn man sich gleich mit jemandem treffen wollte, der gleichzeitig der beste Freund UND die heimliche große Liebe UND ein gottverdammter Junge war und man ihm gleichzeitig irgendwie klar machen musste, dass man unmöglich zusammen in einem Bett schlafen konnte. Das war eine brenzlige Situation. Und es war schwer die richtige Kleidung dafür zu finden. Ich meine, gleichzeitig gut auszusehen, aber eben nicht schwul, sexy, aber eben nicht als ob man es drauf anlegte, lässig, aber nicht schlampig, stylish, aber auch sportlich,  sportlich, aber auch sexy, sexy aber nicht … okay, ich drehte mich im Kreis.

Im Endeffekt lief es auf eine schwarze Hose hinaus, die eng war aber eben nicht zu eng und ein weißes Hemd, das stylish war, aber auch irgendwie cool aussah. Da noch irgendwas Undefinierbares fehlte um wirklich durchgestylt auszusehen, band ich mir noch ein kleines schwarzes Lederbändchen um den Hals, das ich in meinem Zimmer fand. Im Notfall konnte ich mich daran wenigstens aufhängen.

Ich fusselte stundenlang mit meinen Haaren herum, aber irgendwie kam nichts Vernünftiges dabei heraus. Also verfluchte ich sie einfach im Stillen und ließ sie wie sie waren. Vermutlich würde es Taichi-„Was ist eine Bürste?"-Yagami sowieso nicht auffallen, wenn ich aussah wie ein Wischmop. 

Endlich kam ich aus meinem Zimmer, bereit für die Welt, bereit für Taichi … 

… okay, wem versuchte ich hier was vor zu machen? Ich war ein Wrack. 

Schwer atmend vor Nervosität sank ich von außen gegen meine Tür und wünschte mir nichts sehnlicher als wieder in die ruhige Ungestörtheit meines Zimmers zu fliehen und mich unter meiner Decke zu verkriechen. Bei näherer Überlegung schien es mir kaum glaubhaft, dass es erst heute Morgen, also vor wenigen Stunden gewesen sein sollte, dass ich in der warmen Sicherheit meines Bettes gelegen hatte und sterben wollte. Aber heute war soviel passiert und irgendwie … war ich inzwischen einfach nur noch fertig.

„Matt? Alles in Ordnung?"

Ich blinzelte und starrte direkt in das besorgte Gesicht meines Vaters. Ich hatte ihn nicht mal kommen gehört.

„Bestens", sagte ich und löste mich von der Tür.

„Du siehst so blass aus. Fühlst du dich nicht gut?"

„Ich könnte heulen vor Glück. Sieht man das nicht?"

Vorsicht vor tief fliegendem Sarkasmus, Leute.

Ich versuchte mich unauffällig an ihm vorbei zu schmuggeln, aber leider ließ er sich diesmal nicht so leicht wie sonst mit einem dummen Spruch abspeisen, sondern hielt mich am Arm fest. 

„Halt, stopp! Hier geblieben", befahl er eisern. „Wo willst du um diese Uhrzeit überhaupt noch hin?"

„Taichi", murmelte ich und versuchte meinen Designerärmel aus seiner Hand zu entwinden, ohne dass das Hemd ernsthaften Schaden nahm.

„Jetzt noch? Du hast doch morgen Schule!"

Schule? Als ob ich nicht noch andere Probleme hatte … Außerdem hatten Taichi und seine Teamkollegen ja morgen auch keine Schule. Offiziell und von ganz oben genehmigt, damit sich die „Spitzensportler" einen Tag vor dem großen Spiel ausruhen konnten. Hatte ich das nicht auch verdient, nachdem ich mich heute für sie im Matsch gewälzt hatte?

„Ich schätze, morgen bin ich krank", erwiderte ich schließlich lässig und entwand mich seinem Griff, bereit endlich zu verschwinden.

Irgendwie hatte ich erwartet, dass er genervt sein und mich in Ruhe lassen würde oder wenigstens sauer … und mich in Ruhe lassen würde. Alles - bloß nicht, dass er eine Hand auf meine Schulter legte und mich plötzlich so ansah. 

„Fühlst du dich denn krank?" fragte er ernsthaft und mit diesem … seltsamen Blick. So forschend und ein bisschen traurig und irgendwie besorgt. „Du weißt, du kannst es mir sagen, wenn etwas nicht stimmt."

Ich blieb stehen. Ich wollte ihn anfahren, dass er mich bloß nicht so angucken sollte oder einen meiner blöden Sprüche vom Stapel lassen … aber irgendwie konnte ich nicht. Nichts bringt mich so sehr aus dem Konzept, wie Leute, die unerwartet nett zu mir sind. 

„Wie kommst du denn darauf…?" fragte ich und musste schlucken. Ich merkte plötzlich, dass meine Hände zitterten und dass ich wirklich so müde war, wie ich mich fühlte … 

Verwirrt fuhr ich mir durch die Haare. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein!! Nicht jetzt! Wo ich meine coole Fassade mehr als alles andere brauchte!

Er sah mich einfach nur an. Nachdenklich. Und ich wand mich plötzlich unter diesem Blick wie ein kleines Kind, dass man trotz Verbot mit den Fingern in der Keksdose erwischt hatte. Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass mein Vater mich immer noch dazu bringen konnte, dass ich mich so fühlte! Ich war gottverdammte sechzehn Jahre alt!

„Ich weiß, dass ich im Moment nicht besonders oft zuhause bin", sagte er, „und dass ich von deinem Leben nicht so viel mitbekomme, wie ich gerne möchte …"

Na, fabelhaft. Da hatte er in seinem tragischen Alleinerziehenden-Leben mal wieder einen seltenen Anfall von Schuldgefühlen seinem armen, vernachlässigten Sohn gegenüber … und ich war nicht in die Stimmung das auszunutzen. 

„… aber ich bin auch nicht blind. Ich weiß, dass irgendwas nicht stimmt. Du bist schon seit Wochen so merkwürdig."

Seit Wochen? In anbetracht der Tatsache, dass ich selbst erst seit heute wusste, was mit mir los war, war das eigentlich nicht möglich. Oder doch? Andererseits … 

Man verliebte sich ja nicht über Nacht … 

Ich war so ratlos. Was wusste ich schon von Liebe? Hey, das war ein Wort, dass ich bis vor wenigen Wochen noch im Lexikon hatte nachschlagen müssen um zu wissen wie man es schreibt. Andererseits - was wusste denn mein Vater schon von der Liebe? Der hatte ja nicht mal seine eigene Frau bei sich behalten können. 

Trotzdem hätte ich in diesem Moment fast damit rausgerückt. Mit allem. Mit Ryo. Mit Taichi. Dass ich nicht mehr wusste, was ich tun sollte. Wie ich mich Taichi gegenüber verhalten sollte. Ob mein Vater immer noch so nett zu mir sein würde, wenn er wusste, dass ich … so war wie dieses Nervengift Ryo? Ein potentieller Homosexueller? Jemand, der es toll fand seinen besten Freund ohne Hemd zu betrachten?

Okay, jetzt war ich wieder zynisch. Es war mein Vater von dem ich hier sprach. Er musste mich doch lieb haben, egal was ich tat, nicht wahr? Gab´s da nicht eine Klausel im Elternvertrag, die Eltern verpflichtete ihre Kinder zu lieben?? 

„Ich …" hörte ich mich zu meinem eigenen Entsetzen sagen und sofort wieder anhalten, beinah luftlos vor Schreck. Beinah hätte ich was gesagt.

//Ich bin nicht einmal mit elf Jahren ein wirkliches Kind gewesen. Wieso soll ich jetzt damit anfangen mich bei Erwachsenen auszuheulen?// sprach die kleine ätzende Stimme in meinem Kopf.

Tatsache war, dass ich schon vor ziemlich langer Zeit aufgehört hatte, daran zu glauben, dass Erwachsenen alles wissen und immer eine Lösung parat haben. Die traurige Wahrheit war nämlich, dass sie zwar immer so taten, als ob sie alles besser wüssten, und das auch noch als dauernde Entschuldigung benutzten um sich in unser Leben einzumischen, mit dem Vorwand ja nur „unser Bestes" zu wollen - ohne wirklich jemals zu definieren, was es mit diesem mysteriösen „Beste" auf sich hatte … aber wenn man wirklich Probleme hatte, konnten sie dir doch nicht helfen und dann stand man damit eben doch ganz alleine da. 

Nennt mich ruhig gefrustet oder zynisch – aber so war das nun mal.

 „Es ist alles okay … wirklich", vollendete ich schließlich, und es klang sanfter und wesentlich weniger bissig als geplant. Aber ich glaube, er verstand wie es wirklich gemeint war. //Ich kann jetzt nicht … vielleicht später …//

Er seufzte und nahm die Hand weg. Die „alles-wird-gut-wir-können-doch-darüber-reden-Vater-und-Sohn-Gesprächs"-Stimmung, die eben noch gefährlich dicht und beklemmend in der Luft gelegt hatte, war plötzlich wie weggewischt. Und ich wusste nicht, ob ich darüber erleichtert oder enttäuscht sein sollte.

„Nimm eine Jacke mit", sagte er und seufzte, „Sommer oder nicht, nachts wird es ziemlich kühl."

Ich nickte folgsam und wollte Richtung Tür entschwinden, doch ein letztes Mal hielt er mich noch auf.

„Warte mal kurz", murmelte er und betrachtete prüfend meinen misslungenen Versuch einer Frisur. Schneller als ich reagieren konnte, wuschelte er mit einer raschen Handbewegung durch mein Haar.

„Waah! Stopp! Was machst du denn …!" schrie ich entsetzt, aber unterbrach mich sofort, als ich einen Blick in den gegenüberliegenden Garderobenspiegel erheischte. 

Irgendwie sah es anders aus. Alles fiel plötzlich … genau richtig. Wie hatte er das denn wieder gemacht?

„Schon besser", murmelte er zufrieden und drückte mir eine Jacke in die Hand. „Und nimm mein Fahrrad, wenn du hier schon im Dunkeln herumstreunen musst. Deine Klapperkiste hat ja nicht mal Licht."

„Hmh…", erwiderte ich und sah ihn an. 

Ich kam mir durchschaut vor und lächerlich jung. Trotzdem fühlte ich mich aus unerfindlichen Gründen plötzlich besser.

„Danke…" murmelte ich schnell und fast unhörbar, und öffnete die Tür.

„Fahr vorsichtig", war alles was er sagte.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ich schloss das Fahrrad ausnahmsweise mal sorgfältig ab, als ich vor Taichis Haus stand, da es im Gegensatz zu meinem eigenen so was wie den Ferrari unter den Rädern darstellte. Dann lief ich die Treppe hoch und drückte mit klopfendem Herzen auf die Klingel.

Frau Yagami öffnete mir.

„Yamato, hallo!" Sie lächelte mich freundlich an und trat beiseite. „Wie nett, dass du kommst, während wir fort sind. Dann ist Taichi nicht so allein."

Allein? Na ja … wenn man die Horde betrunkener Fußballer ignorierte, die in einer knappen Stunde das Haus verwüsten würden - war er vermutlich wirklich allein heute Abend. Wie erwartet, hatte Taichi natürlich total „vergessen" seine Eltern von dem geplanten Überfall in Kenntnis zu setzen. 

„Geht das mit Kari auch wirklich in Ordnung?" fragte sie besorgt und zog gleichzeitig ihren Mantel über. „Ich hätte es ja lieber gehabt, wenn sie heute hier übernachtet hätte, aber Taichi meinte, dass sie Takeru so wenig sieht in letzter Zeit und da wollten wir ihr den Spaß natürlich auch nicht verderben."

„Das ist wirklich kein Problem", beruhigte ich sie. 

„Das ist schön" sagte sie und rief über ihre Schulter, „Schatz? Bist du soweit?"

„Oh, wie unhöflich von mir", wandte sie sich gleich darauf wieder an mich, „ich habe dir ja noch gar nichts angeboten. Möchtest du vielleicht etwas zu trinken? Oder zu essen?" Und wieder über die Schulter: „Schaaatz??"

„Nein!! Ich meine … danke, aber ich habe schon gegessen", erwiderte ich hastig und schlüpfte aus meinen Schuhen.

Und ich hatte vor meinen siebzehnten Geburtstag noch zu erleben, vielen Dank!

„Wirklich nicht? Ich habe hier irgendwo noch ein paar selbstgebackenen Kekse …"

„Bin ja schon da" grummelte Herr Yagami und errettete mich vor den Kochkünsten seiner Frau. „Tag, Yamato."

„Hallo."

„Geh ruhig schon nach oben, Taichi springt da irgendwo herum." Er warf seiner Frau einen schrägen Blick zu, „Ich verstehe sowieso nicht, wieso wir wegen dieser Angelegenheit unbedingt wegfahren müssen. Ich habe mir deswegen extra morgen frei nehmen müssen …"

„Also, bitte! Du weißt doch ganz genau …"

„Nein, weiß ich nicht! Es ist doch wohl ihr überlassen mit wem sie den Rest ihres frustrierten Lebens teilen möchte!"

„Wie kannst du das sagen?? Rodriguez ist sechzig Jahre jünger als sie!! Er ist doch nur hinter ihrem Geld her!!"

„Wenn sie dumm genug ist sich auf ihn einzulassen …"

„Wir müssen sie aus den Klauen dieses Heiratsschwindlers befreien! Denk doch an ihr schwaches Herz!"

„Ach was. Der alte Drachen überlebt uns doch alle."

Beide schienen auf einmal zu bemerken, dass ich immer noch da war und ihnen höchst interessiert und mit kaum verhülltem Grinsen zuhörte, denn sie drehten sich gleichzeitig zu mir um.

„Äh, ich bin schon oben", sagte ich hastig. „Auf Wiedersehen! Gute Fahrt." Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten sprintete ich eilig die Treppe hoch. 

Laute Musik hallte mir schon entgegen als ich auf dem Treppenabsatz ankam. Und zwar so laut, dass mich der Schalldruckpegel fast Hals über Kopf wieder die Treppe runterpustete. Musik und eine Art seltsames Jaulen, das nur mit viel gutem Willen als Gesang durchging. Neugierig spähte ich in Taichis Zimmer. 

„I keep looking for something I can´t get" johlte Taichi grade in seinen Fön, während er in nichts weiter außer schwarzen Hot Pants bekleidet auf seinem Bett herumsprang und versuchte dem Rhythmus der Bässe zu folgen. „Broken hearts are all around me! And I don´t see an easy way to get out of this … out of this." 

Ich hob die Augenbrauen. Taichi hatte wirklich bemerkenswert viele Talente … aber singen gehörte definitiv nicht dazu, so leidenschaftlich er da auch in seinen Fön jaulte. 

Es war albern … ER war albern … und mein Herz hätte nicht so schlagen dürfen, nur weil ich ihn sah …

„Oh-oh-oh Iiiiiiiiii!! I just died in your arms tonight! It must have been something you said! I just died in your arms toniiiiight!"

Endlich schien er mich zu bemerken, denn er strahlte mich an, meinen skeptischen Blick ignorierend und sprang vom Bett aus auf mich zu, während er weiter voller Inbrunst in sein improvisiertes Mikro plärrte. 

„Oh-oh-oh Iiiiiiiii! I just died in your arms tonight!" Schneller als ich ausweichen konnte, packte er mich plötzlich und schleifte mich mit sich. „It must have been some kinda kiss! I should´ve walked away … I should´ve walked awaaay!!" 

Ich zappelte und wehrte mich, aber er hatte seinen Arm fest um meine Taille geschlungen, während er mich wie eine widerwillige Ballkönigin quer durch sein Zimmer wirbelte.

„Taichi!! Lass dass!!" brüllte ich und versuchte nicht sehr Ballköniginnenhaft nach ihm zu schlagen, was schwer war, da er mich grade so schnell herumdrehte, dass mir fast schlecht wurde. Außerdem ging meine Stimme bei dem Krach sowieso unter. 

Endlich hielt er abrupt an und bog meinen Rücken galant über seinen Arm nach hinten. Mir schwirrte schon der Kopf.

„Is there any just cause for a feeling like this?" sang er auf einmal eine Oktave tiefer und wesentlich sanfter, als er an eine ruhigere Stelle des Songs kam. Gleichzeitig schwebte sein Gesicht bedenklich dicht über meinem und er sah mir tief in die Augen. „On the surface I´m a name on a list. I tryyy to be discreet … but then blow it again. Blow it again …"

Kochendheißes Blut schoss von überall aus meinem Körper nach oben und überflutete ohne Vorwarnung mein Gesicht. Mein Herz raste plötzlich wie verrückt. Ich hatte das Gefühl, es war so laut, dass es sogar das verdammte Lied übertönte. 

„Auf welchen Drogen bist du denn?" brüllte ich gegen die wummernde Musik an, in dem verzweifelten Versuch normal zu klingen. So als würde nicht alles in mir brennen und hämmern, bloß weil Taichi plötzlich so verdammt dicht bei mir war …

Er grinste. „Keine Lust mitzusingen?!"

„Nein!!!!"

„Sicher nicht?"

Ich schüttelte atemlos den Kopf. Er war so dicht … so nah … ging mir viel zu sehr unter die Haut, als das es gesundheitlich noch vertretbar war. Denn was mein Herz da grade veranstaltete, das fiel wohl kaum noch in den Bereich des Normalen. So schnell wie das grade hämmerte, hätte es sicher jeden Arzt dazu veranlasst, mich sofort samt Blaulicht in die Herzchirurgie einzuliefern.

Da ging er hin … mein Plan so zu tun, als sein alles wie immer …

Nichts war wie immer. Nie wieder. 

Behutsam ließ er mich schließlich los und trat einen Schritt zurück. Ich schwankte wie einem Schiff auf rauer See, und musste mir Mühe geben aufrecht stehen zubleiben.

Mit beinah so etwas wie einem bedauernden Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht lächelte er mich an, warf den Fön aufs Bett und drehte endlich die Musik auf ein Ohren schonenderes Maß herunter. 

„Hi", sagte er schließlich etwas verspätet. 

Ich rang unauffällig nach Luft und erwidert ein geistreiches „Hi."

„Tut mir leid", sagte er und klang absolut nicht schuldbewusst, „ich war etwas … mitgerissen."

„Hier", erwiderte ich, während ich langsam meine Fassung wiedererlangte und mein Gesicht nicht mehr länger aussah wie der Gewinner des rötesten „Rote-Rosen"-Kontests der Welt. „Fünfzig Yen. Geh und kauf dir einen anständigen Musikgeschmack."

Er lachte bloß. „Sind meine Eltern schon weg?"

„Ja. Sind mir direkt über den Weg gelaufen, als ich kam."

„Ausgezeichnet." 

„Nur aus Neugierde … was ist eigentlich mit deiner Großtante los? Sie haben so merkwürdige Andeutungen gemacht …"

„Och, die …", er zuckte mit den bloßen Schultern, „die ist aus ihrem Altersheim abgehauen um ihren spanischen Krankenpfleger zu heiraten. Superpeinlich für den Rest der Familie. Jetzt wollen sie sie für unzurechnungsfähig erklären lassen, bevor sie ihr komplettes Vermögen auf Francesco, oder wie immer der Knilch auch heißt, überschreibt. Was weiß ich."

„Rodriguez", verbesserte ich und verkniff mir ein Lachen. 

„Wie auch immer …" Er legte nachdenklich den Kopf schräg und starrte mich forschend von oben bis unten an. 

„Was ist?" fragte ich. 

„Ach nichts." Er seufzte. „Bloß …"

„… bloß was?"

„DU siehst immer so toll aus."

„Ich … waaas?!!" Okay, das kam unerwartet. 

Und wumm, da waren sie wieder - sieben Liter glühende Lava, die durch meinen Körper schossen und meinem Gesicht die Farbe überreifer Tomaten verlieh. 

Gehet hin und nennt mich Yamato, den menschlichen Feuermelder. 

„Du weißt schon … deine Klamotten und so. Ich meine, dir steht ja auch alles gut … aber deine Haare sehen auch immer perfekt aus."

„Stimmt doch gar nicht", hauchte ich schwach. 

„Sieh mich doch mal an." Er deutete mit einem miserablen Gesichtsausdruck auf das braune Gestrüpp auf seinem Kopf. „Ich hab es schon mit Gel versucht, aber irgendwie … Es klappt alles nicht. Es sieht immer noch so aus wie vorher."

„Was hast du denn gegen deine Haare?" fragte ich und schluckte, während mir kurzfristig schwindelig wurde, als das ganze Blut wieder aus meinem Kopf floss, so dass ich mich am Bettpfosten festhalten musste. Es war schwer vorstellbar, dass irgendjemand (und sei es Taichi selbst) irgendetwas an seinem Körper nicht umwerfend und absolut atemberaubend finden könnte.

„Ich … hm … ich mag deine Haare", murmelte ich und sah verlegen zur Seite.

„Wirklich?" Er wurde rot. 

Das war neu. Taichi wurde niemals rot. Was damit zusammen hing, dass ihm normalerweise nie etwas peinlich war. Aber immerhin war es so zur Abwechslung mal nicht ich, der aussah wie ein Ampelmännchen. „… danke."

„Wieso stören sie dich auf einmal?"

„Tun sie eigentlich nicht … aber … na ja … Ryo hat vorhin in der Umkleide gemeint, ich könnte ruhig versuchen mehr aus mir zu machen. Du weißt schon. Nicht immer nur Sportsachen anziehen. Und die Haare und überhaupt …"

„RYO??" Sofort war ich von schwummerig-locker-leicht auf Hundertachtzig geschossen. „Wieso hörst du denn auf den?? Natürlich muss der so was sagen!! Er ist ja auch schwul! Die hängen doch alle stundenlang vorm Kleiderschrank wie Mädchen!!" 

Verdammt! 

Mir wurde noch in derselben Sekunde, in der ich es aussprach klar, dass ich mir mal wieder selbst ans Bein gepisst hatte. 

//Sehr schlau, Yamato, wirklich! Tapp in dein eigenes Klischee, wieso nicht!//

„Woher weißt du das?" fragte Taichi erstaunt. 

„Dass alle Schwulen stundenlang vorm Kleiderschrank hängen? Haha … das war nur geraten … nicht, dass ich selbst damit Erfahrung hätte …"

„Nein, dass mit Ryo meine ich."

„Oh. DAS." Ich hatte eigentlich keine Lust jetzt über Ryo zu reden, aber da er mich so abwartend ansah, sah ich mich schließlich genötigt es zu erklären. „Tk und deine Schwester haben geplappert."

„Ach so." Er sah mich immer noch so angespannt an, als würde er auf irgendetwas warten. Als nichts mehr kam, fragte er schließlich: „Und?"

„Und was?"

„… stört es dich?" fragte er leise und ohne mich dabei anzusehen.

//Ob es mich stört, dass jemand schwul ist??? Soll das ein Witz sein? Abgesehen von mir selbst (denn das stört mich ganz gewaltig) … eher nicht! 

Außer er zeigt übermäßiges Interesse an Taichi und kann seine Fingern nicht von ihm lassen …// Aber dass konnte ich natürlich nicht sagen.

„Nein. Natürlich nicht."

„Na dann …"

„Hm …"

Ein seltsames Schweigen breitete sich zwischen uns aus, nicht direkt unangenehm, nur einfach … seltsam. Ich stand immer noch neben dem Bett und spielte mit dem Lederbändchen um meinen Hals und Taichi zupfte in einem für ihn absolut ungewöhnlichen Anfall von Selbstzweifeln an seinen Haaren herum. Wir sahen uns beide nicht an. 

So lange bis es mir schließlich zu doof wurde. Kurz entschlossen griff ich nach dem Fön, den Taichi eben auf seine Bettdecke gefeuert hatte. Mein eigenes Haardesaster von eben wurde dabei dezent vergessen.

„Hey, wenn dir wirklich soviel dran liegt … kann ich mich ja mal an deinen Haaren versuchen."

~tbc~

Anmerkung: Schluck, ja ich weiß! Das mit dem taitosexuell war total abgeschmackt, ich geb´s ja zu. Es war aber gar keine Absicht. Ich war so mitten am schreiben, in meinem Kopf hallten noch die Worte heterosexuell und homosexuell und völlig ohne mein Zutun, stand da plötzlich was von taitosexuell. Yamato hat es von ganz alleine gesagt!!

So war es, ich schwör´s!

Ich hab auch gar nicht an Taito im ursprünglichen Sinne gedacht, sondern mehr an HomO, HeterO – TaitO. Hat sich einfach aufgedrängt, mir zumindest. ^^ 

Und es passte irgendwie so schön, deshalb wollte ich es nicht mehr umändern. Aber falls irgendjemand hier das total doof findet oder ich deswegen verklagt werden könnte, werde ich es nicht mehr benutzen – Ehrenwort!

Über reviews freu ich mich wie üblich riesig (und ja, ich liebe wieder alle, die mir schreiben *g*) und die netten Kommis können auch ruhig ganz kurz sein, bin da nicht anspruchsvoll. ^^ 

Bei Kritik wäre es lieb, wenn es ein bisschen länger wäre. ^^ 


	8. So nah und doch so fern

Vielen Dank an all diejenigen, die mir Kommentare oder e-mails geschrieben haben und mich gebeten haben diese Story weiter zuschreiben!! Ihr seid die liebsten Menschen auf der Welt und ich würde euch alle knuddeln, wenn ihr grade in Reichweite wärt. ^_____^ 

**Disclaimer**: Mir gehört immer noch nichts, nur um das sporadisch mal wieder zu erwähnen … -.- 

**Warnung**: Kitsch. Ich meine … Kitsch. -.-  Dazu kommt vermutlich OOC´ness ohne Ende. Und dass ich die gemeine, hinterhältige Veranlagung habe, in den schönsten Momenten immer wieder zu unterbrechen … *träller* *unschuldigFingernägelfeil* 

Sagt nicht, ich hätte euch nicht gewarnt. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Eine halbe Stunde später, in der ich mich nicht nur mit einer Machete bewaffnet durch Taichis kompletten Kleiderschrank-Dschungel gekämpft hatte, sondern auch noch den gesamten Vorrat seiner Mutter an Haargel und Schaumfestiger verbraucht hatte, standen er und ich schließlich gemeinsam vor dem großen Spiegel im Schlafzimmer seiner Eltern. 

Taichi besaß tatsächlich zu neunzig Prozent Sportklamotten, wie ich feststellen musste. Er hatte sogar eins von diesen kleinen neckischen Dingern, die der Volksmund „Eierschützer" nannte, also die Mann vor sein besagtes bestes Stück schnallte, falls er sich in etwas raueren Sportarten erging und die mich jedes Mal auf schmutzigen Gedanken brachten. 

Irgendwo ganz hinten, hatte ich aber doch noch einige brauchbare Klamotten entdeckt. 

„Wow", er pfiff anerkennend durch die Zähne. „Ich bin platt. Wie hast du das denn gemacht?" 

„Am siebten Tag schuf Gott den Menschen", deklamierte ich hoheitsvoll. „Und am achten Tag kam Yamato und vervollständigte das Kunstwerk."

„Erinnere mich daran, wenn ich eine Religion gründe um dir zu huldigen", grinste er. „Oh, du göttlicher Yamato."

„Hey, bin ich gut oder was?"  

„Das bist du allerdings!"

Ich hatte es tatsächlich geschafft etwas aus seinen Haaren zu machen, das halbwegs nach Frisur aussah. Nicht, dass es mich gestört hätte, wie es vorher ausgesehen hatte, im Gegenteil … dennoch war ich von mir selbst sehr beeindruckt. Seine Haare waren zwar immer noch zerwuschelt und ziemlich wild, aber inzwischen sahen sie auf sehr GESTYLTE Art wild aus. Einige dunkle Strähnchen hingen ihm lässig im Gesicht, was so sexy aussah, dass es mir schwer fiel ihn anzusehen ohne weiche Knie zu kriegen.

//Ja, sehr schlau, Matt! Mach einen Sexgott noch ne Spur heißer, damit es ja nicht zu leicht für dich wird ihm zu widerstehen! Guter Plan! Scheiße, bin ich doof!// 

„Ich wusste nicht mal, dass ich solche Klamotten besitze …" 

Taichi starrte beeindruckt auf die silbergraue Hose und das rote Shirt, die so stylish aussahen, dass sie glatt aus meinem Kleiderschrank stammen könnten. Wenn ich farbige Sache tragen würde, natürlich. 

Allerdings war das ja in meinem „Yamato verwandelt sich in einen komplett neuen Menschen, damit Taichi sein bester Freund bleibt" -Plan mit inbegriffen. Werde sportlich. Werde sozial. Zieh mal was anderes an außer schwarz. Sieh andere Menschen nicht immer so finster an, dass sie ein Trauma erleiden. (Das könnte deiner Beliebtheit tatsächlich abträglich sein.) Und lass dir nach Möglichkeit nicht anmerken, dass du dich in ihn verliebt hast und damit zu einer doofen Schwuchtel mutiert bist …

„Findest du wirklich, es steht mir?" fragte er und klang einen Moment lang überraschend unsicher. 

Ich nickte heftig. 

Wie konnte er denn daran zweifeln?? Er sah so verdammt sexy aus, dass ich mich vor lauter Frust am liebsten zu Boden geworfen und in den Teppich gebissen hätte. 

Weil … ja, wieso eigentlich? Weil er nicht meiner war und niemals sein würde? (Also Taichi natürlich, nicht der Teppich …) Weil er ein Junge war und ich blöderweise auch, und es nicht grade normal war, dass man einen anderen Jungen, IRGENDEINEN anderen Junge so unglaublich anziehend fand? Und das man ein riesiges Problem hatte, wenn es nicht nur irgendein Junge war, sondern ausgerechnet der beste Freund? Und …

„Du siehst gut aus, wirklich!" sagte ich schnell, bevor die dämliche Masse in meinem Kopf, die sich als Gehirn bezeichnete, anfing mich noch mehr durcheinander zu bringen, als ich es ohnehin schon war. 

„Cool." Er grinste mich an, schräg durch ein paar dunkle Strähnen, die ihm in die Augen fielen und seine Augen funkelten. „Dann kann ich mich ja endlich mal neben dir sehen lassen." 

„Versuchst du grade witzig zu sein?" knurrte ich misstrauisch.

„Nein, das war ernst gemeint! Du … siehst eben immer toll aus." 

„Haha. Du spinnst ja!" Hastig wandte ich mich ab, damit er nicht sah, dass ich rot wurde. 

Er brachte mich jedes Mal durcheinander wenn er so etwas sagte und ich hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, dass er das auch ganz genau wusste. Und das es ihm aus unerfindlichen Gründen Spaß machte. 

Ich sah scheiße aus und er wie ein Gott. So. Punkt. Noch ein Grund warum das mit uns nie was werden würde. Mal abgesehen von den tausend anderen Sachen … 

„Matt … danke", sagte er leise hinter mir. „Dass du mir geholfen hast und so." 

„Ach das …" ich schluckte heftig und zuckte gleichzeitig abwertend mit den Schultern. „Das war doch gar nichts …" 

„Nein wirklich … ich … danke! Du bist …" er stotterte. Was war los? Taichi stotterte niemals. Und er wurde niemals rot. Und schon gar nicht zweimal an einem Tag!! War er krank oder so was? Fragend drehte ich mich  zu ihm um. „… niemand ist so … kann das so toll wie du", endete er schließlich und starrte angestrengt auf den Spiegel und zupfte an seinem ohnehin perfekt sitzenden T-Shirt herum.  

Wieso hatte ich auf einmal das dumpfe Gefühl, dass es hier um mehr ging, als bloß ein paar Stunden Haare bearbeiten? 

Vielleicht lag es an der Art wie Taichi mich grade ansah, eigentlich eher die Art wie er mich nicht ansah … und immer noch so dicht, so verdammt dicht vor mir stand. Vielleicht war ich wirklich einfach  nur bemerkenswert begriffsstutzig - aber ich kapierte echt nicht, warum er mich im Spiegel plötzlich so ansah. So abwartend. So … keine Ahnung …  

Ich kam mir plötzlich vor, wie ein Schauspieler, der mitten auf der Bühne seinen Text vergessen hatte. Oder das richtige Stichwort. Oder der gar nicht wusste, in welchem STÜCK er grade mitspielte. So in der Richtung. 

„Haha", lachte ich nervös. „Ich weiß doch, ich bin der Beste!"

Das war vermutlich nicht grade die beste Reaktion, ich geb´s zu, aber leider das erste was mir einfiel. Zu meiner Überraschung stieg Taichi, der sonst jede Gelegenheit für einen blöden Spruch nutzte, nicht auf den Scherz ein. 

Er drehte den Kopf vom Spiegel weg und lächelte mich einfach an. Nicht irgendein Lächeln. Nicht das patentierte freche, leicht verlegene Taichi Grinsen, dass er sonst drauf hatte. Es war anders. Lieb und ein bisschen schüchtern und auf verdammt einladende Weise irgendwie sexy. 

„Du bist der Beste", wiederholte er leise. 

„Äh … das war nicht ernst gemeint", sagte ich hastig und merkte wie rot wurde unter seinem intensiven Blick, und begann dahin zu schmelzen wie Eis in der Sonne. „Ich mach doch bloß … Witze …" 

Er trat einen Schritt auf mich zu und ich wich automatisch zurück bis ich gegen etwas Hartes stieß … und fand mich plötzlich zwischen Spiegel und Taichi eingeklemmt wieder. 

„Ich nicht."

Er hob die Hand und strich mir eine helle Haarsträhne, die mir in die Augen gefallen war zurück. Aber er ließ sie nicht los, sondern fing an mit ihr zu spielen, während er mich weiterhin mit diesem Lächeln ansah, dass mich dazu brachte, dass ich mich plötzlich wie glühende Lava aufzulösen drohte und zu zerfließen schien. Die andere Hand hatte er direkt neben meinem Gesicht abgestützt.

„Du bist der Beste", murmelte er und es klang tatsächlich ein bisschen schüchtern. „Das weißt du doch!" 

Was redete er denn da? Ich war doch ein totaler Versager, das hatten wir ja heute zur Genüge feststellen können. Und dazu noch ein SCHWULER, sozialer Versager, vielen Dank auch!  

„Blödsinn …", stieß ich leise hervor, in dem vergeblichen Versuch ganz normal zu klingen. „Eher das Gegenteil …"

Er seufzte. „Wieso machst du dich eigentlich immer so runter? Das hast du doch gar nicht nötig." 

Ich erstarrte und stammelte: „Was?" 

Woher wusste er denn …? 

Seine Finger spielten immer noch ganz sanft mit meinem Haar.

„Ich wäre ein mieser bester Freund, wenn ich das nicht mitkriegen würde, oder?"

Konnte er jetzt auch noch Gedanken lesen?

„Nein, aber du denkst so laut, dass man es gar nicht überhören kann."

Moment mal … hörst du das etwa?

„Ja."

Das auch?

„Matt!!" Mit einem Seufzen trat er einen Schritt zurück. Ich kam mir plötzlich vor, als ob ich die ganze Szene ruiniert hätte … dabei wusste ich wie gesagt noch nicht mal in was für einem Stück wir grade spielten.

„Ich versteh nicht, wieso du immer so an dir zweifelst", er verdrehte die Augen und ließ meine Haarsträhne los. „Ryo findet übrigens auch, dass du gut aussiehst … und der müsste ja eigentlich wissen wovon er redet."

Ich bekam einen Hustenanfall. „Waaass?!" 

Okay, diesmal hatte er es geschafft mich aus der Fassung zu bringen. Scheiße … schon wieder wurde ich rot … ich hasste Komplimente … ich hasste wenn Taichi mich so angrinste … ich hasste wenn blöde Schwuchtel, die ich nicht leiden konnte mich für gut aussehend hielten.

„Tut er NICHT!!" fauchte ich, sobald ich wieder Luft bekam. Na toll! Hatten etwa er und Taichi später unter der Dusche über mich geredet?? Sich am besten darüber lustig gemacht, dass ich kein Fußballspielen konnte? Oder noch schlimmer - darüber geredet wie scheiße ich in kurzen Hosen aussah? Herrlich … das war ja ein toller Gedanke. 

Tais Grinsen wurde wenn möglich noch breiter. „Doch, tut er! Er findet du bist niedlich … nur leider furchtbar schüchtern …"

NIEDLICH?? Oh man, er war tot!!! Ryo war so was von tot! 

„Niedlich?!" zischte ich mit geballten Fäusten. „Der kann sehen wie niedlich ich bin, wenn ich ihm die Fresse poliere!"

„Nun mach dir nicht ins Hemd" Taichi grinste immer noch breit. „Er wird dich schon nicht anbaggern …" 

„Das will ich für ihn hoffen!! Wenn ja – das überlebt er nicht!" 

Er sollte mich nicht angucken und für niedlich halten. Er sollte nicht mal wissen, dass ich existierte! 

Ja zugegeben ich war paranoid – aber scheiße, es war schon schlimm genug, wenn ich bei manchen Mädchen das aberwitzige Gefühl hatte, dass sie mich mit Blicken auszogen. Ich hasste das - wirklich!

„Hey." Taichis Hand auf meinem Arm ließ mich in meinem Ausbruch inne halten. „Ich passe schon auf dich auf. Er wird dich in Ruhe lassen in der Hinsicht, okay?"

„Wenn er die Aufdringlichkeits-Gene seiner Schwester geerbt hat, wäre ich mir da nicht so sicher …" 

Seine Hand war so warm … wie schaffte es Taichi nur immer so warm zu sein? Als hätte er eine kleine Heizquelle in sich versteckt. Ich war immer so kalt, egal ob Sommer oder Winter. Vielleicht fror ich deswegen so oft. Taichi war das einzige was es schaffte mich jemals wieder warm zu kriegen. Warmer, warmer Taichi … 

„Mach dir keine Gedanken …", Sein Grinsen wandelte sich in ein sanftes Lächeln und er wuschelte durch mein geheiligtes Haar. „Überlass das ruhig mir, Yama. Ich rette dich schon."   

Ich blinkte. „Oh … gut." 

Unter normalen Umständen hätte mich sein seltsamer Gesichtsausdruck, als er das sagte gewundert, aber diesmal war ich zu abgelenkt. Yama? Wieso Yama? Moment … hatte er mich vorhin auf dem Spielfeld nicht schon mal so genannt? Was für eine dämliche Abkürzung meines Namens war das denn?

„Tai …" ich wollte ich grade danach fragen, aber er unterbrach mich. 

„Oh, mist!" fluchte er mit einem Blick auf die Uhr. „Wir sind schon wieder viel zu spät. Hilfst du mir schnell alle zerbrechlichen Gegenstände verschwinden zu lassen und das Wohnzimmer ein bisschen umzuräumen? Die kommen gleich alle."

Ich nickte. „Wie ist es mit essen? Soll ich irgendwas machen? Wollen wir ne Pizza bestellen?"

„Nö." Er schüttelte unbarmherzig den Kopf. „Die brauchen nichts. Die wollen sich doch sowieso nur voll laufen lassen."

„Ja, klar." Ich rollte mit den Augen. „Ich kümmere mich gleich darum." 

Also machten wir uns auf ins Wohnzimmer um alles was irgendwie so aussah, als ob Frau Yagami einen Anfall erleiden würde, wenn es kaputt ginge, in Sicherheit zu bringen und eventuell hinderliche Möbelstücke aus dem Weg zuräumen. 

Es war zwar anstrengend die ganze Zeit Tische und Sofas hin und her zu schieben, aber ich fand es auch irgendwie ganz angenehm etwas von den ganzen seltsamen Gedanken, die die ganze Zeit in meinem Kopf Tischtennis spielten, abgelenkt zu werden. 

Natürlich wurde ich nur abgelenkt so lange Taichi nicht in meiner Nähe war und … irgendetwas machte. Zum Beispiel einatmete. 

Er angelte nach einem Bilderrahmen auf dem oberen Regal, so, dass sein T-Shirt hoch rutschte und einen schönen Blick auf seinen flachen, harten Bauch gab.

Scheiße … wurde ich verrückt? Wieso war es plötzlich so unheimlich sexy wie er ein und aus atmete? Er fuhr sich durch die Haare und warf mir ein schnelles Lächeln zu … und mir wäre vor lauter Sexualhormonen, die bei seinem Anblick in meinen Blutkreislauf ausgeschüttet wurden beinah schwindelig geworden. Machte er das mit Absicht? Was war los? 

Oder wenn er wie jetzt unter das Sofa kroch um nach etwas zu fischen, dass darunter gerollt war und in dem Prozess mit seinem kleinen, knackigen Hintern wackelte, um sich tiefer nach unten zu schieben …

Oh … shit. Weggucken. Schnell. 

Mit hochrotem Kopf wandte ich mich ab und versuchte tief durch zuatmen. Es ging einfach nicht an, dass ich hier anfing, wie ein peinliches Fangirl bei seinem Anblick auf den Teppich zu sabbern. 

Man, reiß dich zusammen, Matt! Immerhin bist du Yamato Ishida, kälter als ein Gefrierschrank Stufe drei. Du sabberst NICHT!  

Ich hatte definitiv einen Ruf zu verlieren. 

Mir selbst gut zuredend, baute ich mich vor dem großen Eichenschrank auf und angelte nach einer der scheußlichen Vasen auf dem obersten Regal, bei der ich genau wusste, dass Taichis Mutter mit uns den Boden wischen würde, wen ihr etwas passieren würde. 

Das blöde Ding stand allerdings höher als erwartet. Ich reckte mich so sehr ich konnte und balancierte auf Zehenspitzen, aber ich erreichte sie immer nur mit den Fingerspitzen. Nicht genug um ihr volles Gewicht halten zu können. Genervt versuchte ich mich an dem Schrank etwas hochzuziehen.

Eine plötzliche Stimme hinter mir ließ mich zusammen fahren und beinah das Gleichgewicht verlieren.

„Warte", sagte Taichi dicht an meinem Ohr. „Ich mach das schon." 

Er ging direkt hinter mir auf Zehenspitzen, so dicht, dass ich unwillkürlich zwischen ihn und das Regal gequetscht wurde. Sein warmer Körper schmiegte sich im Prozess von hinten an mich, während er seine Arme dicht an meinen entlang nach oben streckte. Der plötzliche Körperkontakt, als er sich von hinten an mich lehnte ließ mich zusammenschaudern. Ich riss die Augen auf und versuchte gleichmäßig zu atmen, mein plötzlich glühendes Gesicht gegen das kühle Holz gedrückt. Mein Herz hämmerte gegen die glatte Oberfläche des Eichenschranks. Taichis Geruch, Taichis Wärme, Taichis Körper … überall nur Taichi um mich herum …

Noch zehn Sekunden länger und ich würde garantiert die Besinnung verlieren. 

Als er sich reckte, reichten seine Hände grade soviel über meine, dass er das riesige Ding endlich zu fassen bekam. Sehr, sehr langsam und behutsam holte er es herunter. Wobei er aufpasste, damit nicht gegen meinen Kopf zu stoßen. 

Er trat einen vorsichtigen Schritt zurück und ich hätte am liebsten aufgeseufzt beim plötzlichen Verlust seiner Nähe. 

Falls ich das noch nicht erwähnt habe – Tai und ich sind normalerweise, oder waren es bis vor kurzem zumindest noch etwa gleichgroß. Aber da wir beide grade mitten in der Pubertät steckten, entschied immer der jeweilige Wachstumsschub wer von uns der Größere war. 

Es schien, als hätte Tai in den letzten Wochen mal wieder einen gehabt. Denn als ich mich umdrehte, atemlos und erschreckt, und beinah mit ihm zusammenstieß, fiel mir auf, dass meine Augen nur ungefähr auf Höhe seines Mundes waren, was vor ein bis zwei Monaten noch nicht der Fall gewesen war. Scheinbar war er aktuell der Größere von uns beiden. 

Das erklärte, warum er die Vase erreicht hatte und ich nicht. 

Was es nicht erklärte, war wieso mein Herz plötzlich diese seltsame Show in meiner Brust abzog und einen Salto nach dem anderen schlug. 

Es erklärte auch nicht wieso ich mich plötzlich um seinen Hals werfen … und diesen gefährlich dichten Mund küssen wollte. Mir war klar, dass er sich nur ein bisschen herunter neigen musste und so dicht wie wir zusammenstanden … würden unsere Lippen sich treffen … einfach so. 

Moment. Was dachte ich da eigentlich? 

Hormone … es mussten einfach Hormone sein. Mein Körper spielte verrückt. Pubertät. Genau – das war´s. 

„Na bitte", sagte Taichi zufrieden und betrachtete die stilistische Scheußlichkeit in seinen Händen. „Am besten stell ich sie zu mir ins Zimmer, da dürfte sie relativ sicher sein." 

Ich nickte stumm. 

Hätte ich versucht etwas zu sagen, hätte ich vermutlich losgeheult. 

Wie … wie konnte das nur sein, dass er, seine simple Nähe so einen unglaublichen Effekt auf mich hatten …und ich so gar keine auf ihn?? Ich hatte das Gefühl meine Knie würden gleich unter mir nachgeben und er kümmerte sich um die verdammte Vase! 

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. 

Das war wieder mal klasse! Taichi bekam einen Wachstumsschub und ich ein Hormonproblem. Wo war die Gerechtigkeit dabei??

Während Taichi nach oben lief, lehnte ich mich mit geschlossenen Augen an den Schrank und atmete tief durch. Nicht durchdrehen, bitte … sondern schnell etwas zu arbeiten suchen. Es gab sicher noch etwas, irgendetwas, das weggeräumt werden musste … und was mich daran hindern würde nachzudenken … 

Mit zitternden Händen begann ich Herrn Yagamis Plattenspieler, eine echte Rarität beiseite zu schieben. Verdammt … wieso hatte Taichi nur diese Wirkung auf mich?? Wie machte er das? Und wieso … wieso … hatte ich so gar keine auf ihn? 

Immerhin bekam er keine Aussetzer, wenn er mir so nahe war … außer er konnte sie verdammt gut tarnen. Aber wie zum Teufel müsste ich sein, damit Taichi mich anziehend finden würde? Ganz abgesehen von der kleinen unbedeutenden Tatsache, dass ich ein Junge war … wie müsste ich sein? Größer? Kleiner? Durchtrainierter? Dunkelhaariger? Weiblicher? Männlicher? Irgendwie mehr … sexy?

Was machte ich falsch? Was müsste anders an mir sein, damit Taichi sich zu mir hingezogen fühlen würde …

Wenn ich es mir recht überlegte, wurde mir klar, dass ich überhaupt nicht wusste, was oder wen Taichi überhaupt für sexy hielt. Was komisch war, denn ich als sein bester Freund sollte eigentlich wissen ob es da jemanden gab. Aber ich hatte echt keine Ahnung. Taichi hatte meines Wissens noch nie für irgendjemand geschwärmt. Er hielt ja offensichtlich nicht mal Kyoko für sexy. 

_Och, weißt du ...vielleicht steh ich ja mehr auf blond_. 

Das hatte er vorhin gesagt … auf dem Fußballfeld, als ich ihn gefragt hatte, warum er nicht mit Kyoko ausgehen wollte. 

Auf blond …? 

War das ein Witz? War das ernst gemeint? Fuck, Taichi, manchmal könnte ich dich mit deinen dummen Sprüchen echt umbringen! Wieso musst du immer solche Witze machen?? Woher soll ich denn noch wissen, was du ernst meinst, und was nicht? Und was überhaupt war das eben für eine blöde Aktion mit der Vase? 

Wieso … wieso verwirrst du mich immer so?

//Was für eine Scheiße … am besten bringe ich mich gleich um.//

Ich hatte mit dem Wegräumen aufgehört und unbewusst angefangen mit den Enden des schmalen Lederbändchens zu spielen, das um meinen Hals gebunden war. Ich hatte gar nicht gemerkt, wie ich passend zu meinen morbiden Gedanken immer fester zugezogen hatte … bis Taichis Hand ganz plötzlich meine beschäftigten Finger festhielt. Erschrocken, weil er mich so aus meinen Gedanken gerissen hatte, sah ich auf. Wo kam der denn so plötzlich wieder her?

Leicht amüsiert blickte er mich an. 

„Pass lieber auf, sonst erwürgst du dich noch damit." 

„Das ist Sinn und Zweck der Angelegenheit", entgegnete ich ohne Nachzudenken. „Man sollte immer was dabei haben, wenn es einen der plötzliche Drang überfällt sich zu strangulieren."

Wie jetzt zum Beispiel, dachte ich bitter. 

„Wie typisch für dich, ein Mordinstrument als modisches Accessoire um den Hals zu tragen. An eine harmlose Kette oder so was hast du wohl nicht gedacht."  Er klang nicht begeistert. 

„Keine Sorge, ersticken gehört nicht zu meinen Lieblingstodesarten. Es dauert so lange …" Langsam. Qualvoll. Wie deine Nähe, Taichi … wieso merkst du das nicht?

„Gut zu wissen", kam die sarkastische Erwiderung. „Gott, bist du morbide manchmal …"

„Rasierklingen", sagte ich verträumt, „oder Schlaftabletten. Die feigen Todesarten, zugegeben, aber das wäre schon eher meine Richtung. Irgendetwas wo man Musik hören kann während man es tut. Ob es ein passendes Lied zum Verbluten gibt, was denkst du …?"

„Hör auf!" unterbrach er mich in so scharfem Tonfall, dass ich erschrocken zusammenzuckte. „Matt, das ist nicht witzig." Der Griff um mein Handgelenk wurde fester und er funkelte mich an. 

Ich hatte vergessen, dass Taichi meinen kranken Humor nicht immer besonders zu schätzen wusste. Mehr oder weniger nicht ausstehen konnte, traf es wohl besser.

„Hey, ganz ruhig – es war ja nicht ernst gemeint!"

„Ja klar …" er seufzte. „Jedem anderen würde ich das abkaufen. Bloß du … Du kannst manchmal so …sein." 

„Ich kann WIE sein?" fragte ich, plötzlich etwas angepisst. „Was soll dass denn heißen?? Dass ich irgendwie durchgeknallt bin?"

„Nein! Natürlich nicht …"

„Was dann?!" 

Oh toll – das war ganz toll! Taichi hielt mich also nicht für absolut unattraktiv und abstoßend, sondern auch nur für ein psychisches Wrack. Vielen dank auch! Weist mich am besten gleich in die geschlossene Anstalt ein. 

„So habe ich das nicht gemeint, Matt – das weißt du!" Seine großen, braunen Hundeaugen sahen mich bittend an. „Sag so was einfach nicht, ja? Ich … ich mag mir nicht mal vorstellen, dass du stirbst! Und du machst immer Witze darüber."

Er schien sich wirklich Gedanken zu machen. 

Taichi machte sich ständig Gedanken um mich. Ich verstand zwar nicht wieso, aber es brachte mich wieder etwas von meinem Klapsmühlen-Trip herunter. 

„Bleib locker, man – ich bin nicht suizidgefährdet oder so", erwiderte ich deshalb, meinen nur halb ernst gemeinten Erstickungsversuch mit dem Kopfkissen heute Morgen gnädig vergessend. „Man, du klingst wie der Therapeut zu dem mich mein Vater nach der Scheidung geschleift hat. Soll ich schnell noch ein paar Tintenkleckse analysieren, Dr. Freud?" 

Taichi sah nicht so, als ob er meinen zugegeben ziemlich lahmen Versuch die viel zu ernste Stimmung aufzuheitern besonders komisch fand. 

„Matt, wenn du jemals auf die Idee kommen solltest so was Blödes wie Selbstmord auch nur in Erwägung zu ziehen - dann bringe ich dich um!" 

Überrascht von dem plötzlich überhaupt nicht mehr scherzhaften Tonfall und dem Ernst in den braunen Augen vor mir, blieb ich still und verkniff mir alle dummen Sprüche, die mir grade auf der Zunge lagen. 

Stattdessen nickte ich brav und ließ meine Hand sinken. Zu meiner Überraschung ließ er mein Handgelenk nicht sofort los sondern hielt es einen Moment länger als nötig fest. Ich spürte wie mein Kopf wieder anfing zu glühen. 

Was tat er denn da? Ich war doch auch schon so verwirrt genug, vielen Dank!

„Nun mach dir nicht ins Hemd, ich bring mich schon nicht um", sagte ich gespielt lässig. „Auch wenn ich nicht glaube, dass es ein großer Verlust für die Welt wär- …"

„Bitte!" Eine Hand auf meinem Mund ließ mich verstummen. 

„Halt die Klappe, Yama", sagte er leise. „Halt einfach nur einmal die Klappe, okay? Und red nicht immer so einen Mist …" 

Yama. Er hatte es schon wieder gesagt. Also, war das keine Einbildung von mir. Seit wann nannte er mich denn nicht mehr Matt, so wie alle anderen auch?? Seltsam. Ich hätte ihn in diesem Moment gerne gefragt, aber seine Hand war immer noch auf meinem Mund und so konnte ich nicht.  

In diesem Moment klingelte es an der Tür. 

Sanft nahm er seine Hand von meinem Mund und ließ sie sinken. Einen Augenblick lang blieben seine Augen so dicht bei mir, dann schenkte er mir ein engelhaftes Lächeln und hauchte voller Inbrunst: „Verdammte scheiße!"

Mit diesen gefühlvollen Worten verschwand Richtung Tür. Ich blieb mehr als nur ein bisschen verwirrt zurück. 

^tbc^

Ich trau mich kaum das zu fragen, aber … feedback? ^^** Reviews jeder Art machen mich wirklich sehr glücklich!! ^______^


	9. Die Aliens, die ich rief

Hallo mal wieder! Besser, spät als nie, wie es so schön heißt … *hust* 

Erstmal vielen, vielen Dank für die lieben reviews! *strahl* *knuddel* Vielen Dank:  KaisAngel, Ani, Queran, TrunksBabyGirl, Ilahja, und Merilflower! =) 

Ach ja – wer will bekommt auch gerne bei jedem Update eine e-mail von mir! Gar kein Problem, sagt mir nur Bescheid. ^__^

**Warnungen** für diesen Teil: Keine, außer äh, Matt dreht total am Rad? ^^*

**Disclaimer**: Kommt … ersparen wir uns das. Ihr WISST doch sowieso was hier steht, oder? Ich meine, wenn mir Digimon gehören würde, würde ich dann FANfics dazu schreiben?? 

****

In einer seltsamen Mischung aus sexueller Frustration, Herzrasen und absoluter Verwirrtheit, wankte ich tapfer hinter Taichi her in den Flur und versuchte einen halbwegs klaren Kopf zu bekommen. 

Was zum Teufel war das eben gewesen im Wohnzimmer? Dieser Blick … seine Worte … seine Berührungen … Was war das?! Soviel war klar – wenn Taichi heute Abend so weiter machte, würden meine Hormone nicht lange dabei mitmachen ohne durchzudrehen. Ganz zu schweigen von meinem Geisteszustand …  

Ich trat in den Flur und wurde beinah überrannt. 

Keine Ahnung ob sich die ganze Schule untereinander verabredet hatten zum gleichen Zeitpunkt hier  aufzutauchen, auf jeden Fall war grade so ziemlich die gesamte Fußballmannschaft, samt Groupies, Freundinnen und einigen Klassenkameraden dabei sich gleichzeitig durch die Eingangstür zu zwängen. Tolle Idee, Leute. Hilfe suchend hielt ich nach einem braunen, frisch gestylten Schopf Ausschau, während die gesamte Herde an mir vorbei und um mich herum trampelte und dabei ungefähr genauso viel Rücksicht nahm auf alles was ihr im Weg stand wie eine durchgehende Büffelherde. Scheinbar war unser ganzer verdammter Jahrgang auf die Idee gekommen auf diese Party zu gehen. Die Schule würde morgen früh wie ausgestorben sein, soviel war vorauszusehen.  

Ich wurde ziemlich viel hin und her geknufft, während ich mich wie ein Idiot um meine eigene Achse drehte und nach Taichi suchte. Immerhin war er sowieso der einzige Grund weshalb ich überhaupt gekommen war. 

Endlich sah ich ein paar braune Haarspitzen im Gedränge wippen und stellte mich auf die Zehenspitzen. Taichi war ebenfalls grade dabei sich hin und her zu drehen und schien nach mir zu suchen. Zumindest hoffte ich, dass ich es war nachdem er sich so angestrengt umsah.

Meine Hoffnung schien bestätigt zu werden, denn sobald er mich sah, hielt er erleichtert inne und zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. Ich imitierte seine Bewegung mit einem leidenden Blick auf die Büffelherde zwischen uns. Er wedelte mit seinen Händen, dass ich da bleiben sollte wo ich war und dass er zu mir kommen würde. Wenigstens interpretierte ich seine Bewegungen so. Bei näherer Betrachtung hätte er genauso gut „Timmy ist in den alten Brunnen gefallen" signalisieren können. 

Aber schneller als erwartet, tauchte er schließlich vor mir auf. 

„Hey", sagte er in einem Tonfall, als hätten wir uns nicht vor wenigen Sekunden erst gesehen. Mehr als nur gesehen wohl gemerkt … 

„Hey", erwiderte ich also. Geistreich bis zum bitteren Ende. So bin ich. 

Irgendetwas war da an ihm, dass mein Gehirn in Pudding verwandelte, sobald er in meiner Nähe war, soviel war sicher. 

„Grauenhaft, nicht?" Mit einem halb gequälten, halb belustigten Lächeln deutet er auf die einströmenden Menschenmassen.  

Ich nickte. „Deine Mutter bringt dich um", erwiderte ich voller Überzeugung. Es war ganz ausgeschlossen, dass wir alle Spuren, die sie hinterlassen würden rechtzeitig und ohne eine chemische Reinigung einzubeziehen, beseitigen konnten. Er stöhnte gequält und sah mich fragend an. „Ich weiß … bleibst du wenigstens bei mir, bis ich zum Schafott geführt werde?" 

„Schafott?" Ich hob die Augenbrauen. „Übertreib es nicht. Deine Mutter ist schon in Ordnung." Zumindest kenne ich keine andere Mutter, die mir und Taichi schon soviel Blödsinn hätte ungestraft durchgehen lassen wie seine. 

Tai pustete ein paar Haarsträhnen aus seiner Stirn und sah mich an. „Bleibst du hier?" fragte er direkt. „Heute Nacht?" 

Wumm. Mein Herz meldete sich ziemlich aufdringlich zu Wort, indem es schmerzhaft fest gegen meine Rippen hämmerte. Übernachten … ich konnte nicht bei ihm übernachten! Mein Ohren färbten sich rot bei dem Gedanken, nachts neben ihm zu liegen … in einem Bett … wer wusste schon was ich verrücktes träumen würde … 

„Hey Taichi, wo ist dein CD-Player?" unterbrach uns Saya und wedelte mit ein paar CD´s in ihren manikürten Fingernägeln. Sie war die Freundin von Taichis rechtem Stürmer Miko und hat wie immer ein perfektes Timing dafür im falschen Augenblick zu stören.  

„Neben dem Wohnzimmerschrank", erwiderte Tai ohne seinen Blick von mir abzuwenden. „Ich weiß, dass das hier noch ewig dauern kann und du nicht unbedingt ein Fan von solchen Veranstaltungen bist und dass du morgen offiziell Schule hast und alles. Aber …"

„Gibt's hier irgendwo einen Flaschenöffner?" brüllte da auch schon besagter Miko. Aus dem Wohnzimmer begann uns lauthals Musik entgegenzudröhnen. Taichi sah etwas genervt aus, antwortete aber ohne zu zögern. 

„Guck mal auf dem Küchentisch, da müsste noch einer herumliegen. Du musst mir auch nicht aufräumen helfen, ich schwöre es, " er ob hastig die rechte Hand. „Großes Ehrenwort und so, dass ich es allein mache! Du musst keinen Finger rühren." 

„Ach Tai, das ist es doch nicht …", murmelte ich undeutlich. „Ich würde dir auf jeden Fall helfen. Das weißt du doch." 

„Ich bring dir auch das Frühstück ans Bett! Egal wie früh du aufstehen musst", bettelte er und schenkte mir diesen hinreißend lieben, frechen Blick, bei dem ich regelmäßig dahin schmolz wie Butter in der Sonne. 

Natürlich kämpfte ich dagegen an und wie immer, wenn ich tarnen musste, dass ich Taichi mal wieder am liebsten um den Hals gefallen wäre und ihn bewusstlos geküsst hätte, rutschte mir etwas Sarkastisches raus. „Das Frühstück würde mein Bett doch gar nicht erreichen – weil du es vorher gegessen hättest!" 

Er verzog das Gesicht. „Ist ja hinreißend was du mir zutraust …" Mitten im Satz unter brach er sich und seine Augen weiteten sich entsetzt, als er etwas erblickte, dass hinter uns nahte. 

„Taichi?" flötete auch prompt eine entsetzlich bekannt vorkommende Stimme. Oh Gott, die Superzimtzicke nahte! Was machte die denn hier?? Mein Leben zur Hölle? 

„Verdammt!" hörte ich ihn neben mir fluchen und sah wie er hektisch um sich blickte auf der Suche nach einem Fluchtweg. Scheinbar hatten wir mal wieder dieselbe Idee, denn mehr oder weniger zeitgleich stürzten wir uns hinter Yuma und Kashino. Die beiden hatten wie üblich beim rumknutschen alles um sich herum vergessen und nahmen jede Menge Platz weg, aber dafür gaben sie einen hervorragenden Schutzwall ab. 

Es war zwar nicht unbedingt schön dabei zu zusehen, wie Taichis rechte Flanke die Zunge in den Hals seiner Freundin schob, aber verzweifelte Situationen erfordern nun einmal verzweifelte Maßnahmen. Ein Minirock mit den dazugehörigen hohen Stiefeln schlenderte an uns vorbei und wir hielten für einen Moment die Luft an. 

„Ist sie weg?" flüsterte Taichi und ich nickte. Vorsichtig tauchten wir wieder auf.  

„Ich glaube, sie ist im Wohnzimmer", sagte ich, nachdem ich wachsam in diese Richtung gespäht hatte. „Aber hör mal, was das Übernachten angeht …" Ich hatte echt die Halluzinationen, dass ich diesmal in Ruhe zu Ende sprechen könnte. 

„Yagami??" 

Boa hey … Ich gab's auf. Schluss, aus, das reichte jetzt! Was hatte es denn für einen Sinn zu versuchen mit Taichi zu reden, wenn alle anderen offenbar dasselbe vorhatten? 

„Huargs!" Taichi stieß einen unidentifizierbaren, frustrierten Laut aus. „Das reicht!" Mit genervt verdrehten Augen, packte er nach meinem Arm.

Bevor ich kapierte was los war, zog er mich auch schon mit sich und ich stolperte ein paar Meter protestierend hinter ihm her. In einer raschen, fließenden Bewegung riss er eine Tür auf und zog mich mit sich hinein, bevor er die Tür hastig wieder zuknallte. 

Es war stockdunkel, ziemlich eng und ich hatte keinen Plan wo wir waren und weshalb dieser merkwürdige Raum keine Fenster hatte. Als ich mich orientieren wollte. stolperte ich über einen Stapel Eimer und als ich nach etwas griff um mich festzuhalten, hielt ich eine Wischmob in der Hand. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein … 

Taichi hatte uns in die Besenkammer verfrachtet!! 

„Tai! Was zum Teufel soll …?" Eine rasche Hand auf meinen Lippen stoppte mein Gezeter. Keine Ahnung wie er im Dunkeln so zielsicher meinen Mund gefunden hatte. „Still", flüsterte er direkt an meinem Ohr, sein Körper plötzlich viel zu dicht neben meinen, während er mir den Mund zuhielt. 

„Und wo ist er jetzt?" hörten wir direkt vor der Tür eine leicht gedämpfte Stimme. 

„Also, er war eben noch hier …"

„Man, besorg dir ne Brille, Hiroshi!"

„Halt die Klappe, Takuto, sonst polier ich sie dir!" 

„Das will ich sehen, du Großmaul!"

„Kannst du gleich, verlass dich drauf!" 

„Schnauze, alle beide! Hier ist er nicht, also los weiter!" Seguchis autoritäre Stimme beendet den aufschwellenden Krach zwischen Hiroshi und Takuto, die sich beinah immer und wegen allem in die Haare bekamen und die Truppe zog weiter. Ihre Stimmen wurden leiser, als sie sich von der Tür entfernten und gingen schließlich im Lärm unter.

Wir atmeten beide gleichzeitig auf. Es war albern und ich hätte beinah angefangen zu kichern, wenn das nicht so verdammt mädchenhaft gewesen wäre. Immerhin hatte ich einen Ruf zu verlieren. Langsam nahm Taichi die Hand von meinem Mund. 

„Tai …", stellte ich absolut überflüssigerweise fest, „wir sind in einer Besenkammer." 

„Ähm … tut mir leid?" Er klang verlegen. Obwohl er seine Hand entfernt hatte, stand er immer noch viel zu dicht neben mir.

„Nein, ist okay - ich liebe Besenkammern. Sie sind so … putzig."  

Etwas rauschte heiß durch meinen Körper, als mir mit einiger Verspätung klar wurde, dass wir uns in einer ziemlich kompromittierenden Situation befanden, sollte das jemals herauskommen. Immerhin war das hier ein beinah schon klassisch zu nennendes Versteck für … _Liebespärchen_. Eng und dunkel und ein wenig versteckt. Genau richtig um sich auf Partys zurückzuziehen und ungestört miteinander … rumzuknutschen. 

Rumknutschen war bei näherer Betrachtung ein dämliches Wort. Dämlich und absolut unzureichend um die plötzliche Erregung zu beschreiben, die bei diesem Gedanken durch meinen Körper pumpte. Tai … und ich … allein … im Dunkeln … in einer Besenkammer … mit etwa soviel Platz zwischen unseren Körpern, dass nicht einmal die sprichwörtliche Erbse, der sprichwörtlich drauf liegenden Prinzessin zwischen uns gepasst hätte. Mein Körper reagierte so schnell und prompt auf diese Situation, dass mein Verstand deutlich Mühe hatte ihm zu folgen. 

Oh Shit, dachte ich beinah entsetzt. Was IST das? Nie hatte ich mich so bar jeder Selbstkontrolle gefühlt. Als ob mein Körper plötzlich ein Eigenleben führen würde ohne mich vorher um Erlaubnis gefragt zu haben. Irgendetwas in mir hatte die Kontrolle übernommen und wollte nur eins … Taichi!

Es war mein verdammter Körper, der darum bettelte dass man sich wenn möglich noch dichter an ihn schmiegte.

//Hast du sie noch alle?// fauchte ich lautlos. 

Dass man eine Hand in diesem unglaublichen Haar vergraben konnte …

//Nein!!//

… und die andere unter das Shirt schieben …

//Du spinnst ja!!!// 

… hoch wandern auf der braungebrannten, glatten Haut … endlich anfassen und spüren, was man bisher immer nur aus der Ferne bewundern konnte … 

//SCHNAUZE!!// 

… und küssen. Endlich küssen … das ganze Zeug zu machen, was man eben noch bei Yuma und Kashino so spöttisch und herablassend belächelt hatte … 

//Aaargh!!//

Aliens hatten meinen Körper besetzt und die Kontrolle übernommen. Es gab keine andere Erklärung mehr dafür. Sexbesessene, hormongesteuerte Aliens hatten meinen Körper übernommen! 

Bestimmt waren mir schon seltsame Tentakel gewachsen oder meine Augen hatten dieses gefährliche, rote Glühen angenommen, genau wie im Film. Das immer dann wenn niemand hinsah im Auge des Helden aufblitzte und du wusstest genau, dass er zwar aussah wie immer und offiziell noch auf der Seite der Guten stand, aber in Wirklichkeit von einer geheimen außerirdischen Macht kontrolliert wurde, die es darauf abgesehen hatte die Erde zu übernehmen. Okay, in meinem Fall hatten es die Aliens nicht auf die Erde abgesehen, sondern einzig und allein auf Tai …  

Gleich würde ich anfangen zu Hyperventilieren. Aliens – als ob ich nicht genug andere Probleme hatte! 

//Reiß dich zusammen, Matt!// 

„Hey, wieso schnüffeln wir nicht ein bisschen an den Reinigungstabs und werden high", witzelte ich hysterisch witzlos, nur damit ich überhaupt irgendwas sagte, „wo wir schon hier sind …"  

Er lachte leise und sein Atem kitzelte auf meiner Wange. „Gute Idee. So könnten wir ja direkt auch noch Spaß haben …" 

Oh, nicht doch Tai …! Ob er realisierte wie zweideutig diese Worte in meinen Ohren klangen? Ich bemühte mich durchzuatmen und den lechzenden Aliens nicht die Überhand zu überlassen. 

„Sorry, das ist nicht grade der gemütlichste Platz der Welt", gestand er freimütig, „und das Licht ist auch noch kaputt. Aber sonst wären wir nirgendwo ungestört gewesen und mir ist grade auf die Schnelle nichts anderes eingefallen."  

Keine Ahnung, wozu er sich entschuldigte. Ich hätte es sogar noch schön gefunden auf einer voll gepinkelten Bahnhofstoilette eingesperrt zu sein, so lange ich nur mit ihm zusammen sein konnte. 

Oh Gott, was redete ich da …? Das hätte man ja beinah als … romantisch interpretieren können! Erschieß mich mal einer – schnell!

„Außerdem hätte ich Kyoko im Moment echt nicht ertragen", fügte er hinzu.  „Langsam fängt sie an sich zu einer echten Landplage zu entwickeln." 

„Wir brauchen einen Plan wie du sie los wirst", stellte ich fest und versuchte irgendetwas um mich herum zu erkennen. „Und zwar dringend! Ich habe nicht vor den Rest meines Lebens in einer Besenkammer mit dir zu verbringen, damit das klar ist." In einem Bett wäre schön …

Er stöhnte mitleiderregend. „Wie denn? Sie klebt seit dem Spiel gestern an mir wie ein alter Kaugummi! Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich sie in irgendeiner Weise ermutigen würde dauernd an mir rumzugrabschen!" 

„Hast du es schon mal mit der Wahrheit probiert?" fragte ich, während ich versuchte mich mit Hilfe meiner Hände im Dunkeln zu orientieren. „Dass sie unerträglich, aufdringlich und dämlich ist und endlich ihre manikürten Fingernägel von dir lassen soll?!" 

Zugegeben - für einen Außenstehenden konnte das eventuell so rüberkommen als ob ich in irgendeiner Weise eigennützige Motive hätte sie loszuwerden. Das war natürlich nicht der Fall – es ging mir hier einzig und allein um das Wohl meines besten Freundes, dessen Lebensqualität durch die Flirtattacken dieser Zimtzicke doch erheblich eingeschränkt wurde. Ehrlich!! Nicht, dass ich auf das billige Flittchen mit ihrem ausgestopften Vorbau und der Schampoo-Werbungs-Haarmähne irgendwie eifersüchtig war … ha! 

„Das kann ich nicht – das weißt du, Matt." Er seufzte und ich konnte mehr spüren als wirklich sehen, wie er sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare fuhr. „Das bring ich einfach nicht fertig … so wahr es ja auch sein mag." 

Tai ist einfach zu lieb für diese Welt. 

Es waren Augenblicke wie diese, in denen ich ihn mehr mochte als alles andere. Und die mich, so paradox es klingen mag, gleichzeitig aber auch mehr deprimierten als alles andere. Weil es mir jede Hoffnung nahm, dass es auch nur das Geringste zu bedeuten hätte, dass er so unheimlich lieb zu mir war. Er war einfach von Natur aus so. Aus. Ende. Es lag nicht daran, dass er irgendwie besonderes Interesse an mir gehabt hätte. Zumindest nichts mehr als über freundschaftliches Interesse hinausging. Er brachte es ja sogar noch fertig zu dieser Tussi nett zu sein, obwohl sie es rein gar nicht verdient hatte. 

Das war alles so entmutigend und so verdammt deprimierend …

Vielleicht hatte ich ein seufzendes Geräusch von mir gegeben, oder hatte einfach schon zu lange nichts mehr gesagt, aber irgendwie schien er zu bemerken, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war. 

„Was ist los?" fragte er. 

„Nichts", erwiderte ich hastig. „Wieso?" 

Er war einen Moment lang still. „Du bist immer so merkwürdig, wenn das Gespräch auf Kyoko kommt", stellte er fest. „Gestern auch schon." 

Ich zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen und bemerkte wie mein Atem sich etwas beschleunigte. Manchmal war er gut - manchmal war er richtig gut!  Keine Ahnung ob ich jetzt darüber glücklich oder unglücklich sein sollte, dass Tai etwas gemerkt hatte. So lange, er nur nicht die Wahrheit kannte … denn das würde ich einfach nicht überleben.

„Es ist nichts, wirklich …" beteuerte ich, obwohl es verdammt schwer war ihn anzulügen. Er war immer noch neben mir, nicht so dicht, dass unsere Körper sich berührten, aber eben dicht genug, dass ich seine körperliche Präsenz im Dunkeln so überdeutlich wahrnehmen konnte und es mich fast wahnsinnig machte ihn nicht sehen zu können. 

„Ach Matt …" ich hörte wie er tief einatmete und wappnete mich innerlich gegen das was kam. „Du musst mir nichts vormachen. Ich glaube, ich weiß was los ist …" 

Ich  bin sicher, dass ich „Was?!" geschrieen hätte, wenn ich dazu in der Lage gewesen wäre, aber in diesem Moment blieb mir einfach die Stimme weg. Hilflos suchte ich nach einer Wand, an die ich mich lehnen konnte, falls mir die Knie weich wurden, aber leider ertasteten meine verzweifelten Finger immer nur mehr Wischmöpe. Tai WUSSTE was mit mir los war? Dass ich unsterblich, hoffnungslos, rettungslos, ahnungslos, hilflos, verzweifelt in ihn verliebt war? Dass mein Körper von sexbesessenen Aliens kontrolliert wurde, die alle scharf auf ihn waren?  

„Gestern, als du nach dem Spiel einfach so abgehauen bist … da habe ich zum ersten Mal darüber nachgedacht", fuhr vorsichtig er fort, als von mir keine Erwiderung kam. „Ich wollte vorhin schon mit dir reden … aber irgendwie wusste ich die ganze Zeit nicht wie…"

Ich fühlte mich wie gelähmt. Das durfte doch einfach nicht wahr sein … oh nein, oh nein, oh nein. Sekundenlang erwog ich wie meine Chancen standen, mich jetzt einfach an ihm vorbeizupressen und zu rennen so schnell und so weit ich konnte, nur damit mir diese Peinlichkeit erspart blieb. Leider waren meine Chancen angesichts der Tatsache, dass Taichi Jahrgangsbestzeit auf sämtlichen Sprintstrecken hielt, während ich ungefähr so sportlich war, wie dieser Wischmop hier nicht besonders gut.  

„Ich … ich weiß gar nicht wovon du redest", stieß ich atemlos hervor. „Wie kommst du überhaupt auf die Idee?" 

„Verdammt, denk doch nicht immer, dass es mir nicht auffällt, wenn mit dir irgendwas nicht stimmt", sagte er und klang frustriert. „Du bist ja nur mein verdammter bester Freund …"

Oh fuck … 

„Ich - ich kann alles erklären … Es ist nicht so wie du denkst!" Ja, ich weiß … ich kann selbst nicht glauben, dass ich das sagte. Wer zum Teufel SCHREIBT meinen Text?! 

„Ich glaube, ich weiß warum es dir nicht gefällt, wenn Kyoko so an mir klebt", fuhr er unbarmherzig fort. „Und es tut mir so Leid … ich kann es ja auch nicht ändern, auch wenn ich wünschte, ich könnte  es …" 

„Tai …nicht … " 

Mein Hände tasteten verzweifelt nach irgendeinem Halt und alles was sie fanden waren immer noch ein verdammter Wischmop … und noch ein Wischmop … 

Ich würde nie wieder in meinem Leben einen Wischmop ansehen können, ohne an diesen peinlichen Augenblick erinnert zu werden, das war klar! Allein der Geruch, der verschiedenen Waschmittel würde mich vor Scham ohnmächtig werden lassen … ich würde nie wieder unsere Wäsche waschen können … Das konnte mein Vater nächstens gefälligst alleine erledigen. 

„Ich war mir bis eben nicht sicher … aber …" 

Oh Gott – sag´s nicht! Bitte! In Erwartung der ungeheuren Demütigung schloss ich die Augen, was angesichts der Tatsache, dass es sowieso stockdunkel war natürlich so sinnlos war wie eine Frostschutzversicherung in der Sahara. Taichi atmete tief durch und holte aus zum finalen Schlag … 

„Du bist in Kyoko verliebt, oder?" 

Der Wischmop rutschte mir aus der Hand und landete krachend auf dem Boden. 

„WAS?!" schrie ich auf. Wie war das grade? Hatten die Aliens jetzt schon mein Gehör übernommen? Das konnte ich doch jetzt einfach nicht richtig verstanden …

„Jedes Mal, wenn sie sich an mich ranmacht, dann bist du so komisch und abweisend", sprach er hastig weiter. „Und du hast nie verstanden wieso ich nicht mit ihr ausgehen will … und … es muss dir ja auch nicht peinlich sein … ich könnte es ja verstehen … irgendwie. Auch wenn sie nicht unbedingt mein Fall ist, ist sie ja doch …"

„Tai, halt die Luft an!" brüllte ich. Mein Kopf schwirrte schon, so dass ich gar nicht mehr klar denken konnte. Das war ein Traum … das war bestimmt ein Traum … ich musste nur noch aufwachen … kneif mich mal einer, bitte! Taichi konnte doch nicht ernsthaft glauben, dass … DAS der Grund für mein seltsames Verhalten war! Er konnte doch nicht wirklich annehmen, dass ich mich in diese unausstehliche Plastikpuppe … Das war doch komplett absurd! 

„Matt …" 

Ich spürte mehr, als dass ich sah, wie er einen Schritt auf mich zu machte und wich hastig zurück, wobei ich die Kollektion aus Eimern und Flaschen zu meinen Füssen, komplett vergaß. Meine Füße verhedderten sich zwischen den Besenstielen, so dass ich stolperte und beinah mitten in der Sammlung verschiedener Wischmöpe gelandet wäre, die die Yagamis offenbar anlegten. Vielleicht hätte mich einer der Stiele durchbohren und meinem Leid endlich in Ende setzen können. 

Noch während mir dieser morbide Gedanke durch den Kopf schoss, wurde ich plötzlich gepackt und mitten im Fall aufgefangen. Eine Hand hatte blindlings nach mir gegriffen, umfing meine Taille und riss mich grade noch rechtzeitig wieder zurück. 

Schwer atmend hing ich in seinen Armen, während Taichi mich vorsichtig wieder hochzog. Gegen meinen Willen war ich beeindruckt. Er musste Nachtsichtglubscher wie eine Katze haben, um mich in der Dunkelheit so zielsicher erwischen zu können. Mein Herz hämmerte wie verrückt und ich wusste nicht, ob es an dem Sturz lag oder daran, dass ich plötzlich so Pulsschlag erhöhend dicht an seinen Oberkörper gedrückt wurde. 

„Tai … ich bin nicht … es ist nicht … wirklich nicht …", versuchte ich zu erklären. 

„Alles okay?" fragte er. Es klang ebenfalls etwas atemlos. 

Ich nickte stumm. Alle Erklärungen, die mir auf der Zunge lagen, erstarben und ich fühlte mich plötzlich hilflos. So viele idiotische Sachen, die ich über Kyoko gesagt hatte, schossen alle gleichzeitig durch meinen Kopf und bewirkten, dass ich mir wie ein einziger, blöder Idiot vorkam. 

_Sag mal hast du sie noch alle?? Wie kannst du so jemand wie Kyoko Aizawa abblitzen lassen? _

_WIESO willst du eigentlich nicht mit ihr ausgehen? …_

_Die meisten Jungen würde für so eine Gelegenheit ihr letztes Hemd geben .._.

_Wieso nicht? Ich versteh das nicht …_

_Außerdem waren wir für heute Abend nicht verabredet …_

Ich hatte ihn sogar davon abgehalten sie anzubrüllen, als sie ihm zu dem Schuss gratuliert hatte, der mich fast ausgeknockt hatte … was war ich nur für ein hirnloser Idiot?! Natürlich musste das für ihn so rüberkommen, als ob … als ob …  

Das war eine Katastrophe. Das war schlichtweg eine Katastrophe! Wie sollte ich Taichi nur die Wahrheit sagen … ohne ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen? Dass ich in Wirklichkeit nicht auf ihn eifersüchtig war weil er von Kyoko angebaggert wurde, sondern genau umgekehrt! Und wieso hielt er mich eigentlich immer noch so eng an sich gedrückt? Wieso … waren seine Arme immer noch um mich geschlungen …? Und wieso machte keiner von uns Anstalten den anderen loszulassen …? Und wieso …?

„Tai …?" hauchte ich.  

Er sagte nichts, was mich mehr verwirrte als alles andere. Er hatte schon die ganze Zeit nichts gesagt, während ich mich in Gedanken selbst zerfleischt hatte. Er hielt mich einfach still an sich gedrückt, hatte seinen Kopf gesenkt und auf meine Schulter gelegt. Irgendetwas war nicht in Ordnung, definitiv, absolut nicht in Ordnung, und ich spürte es mit jedem gezwungenen Atemzug, der ihm entwich und sanft über meine Halsbeuge streifte. 

„Tai?" beunruhigt hob ich meine Arme und legte sie behutsam auf seinen Rücken. „Was hast du …?" Ich versuchte in der Dunkelheit sein Gesicht zu erkennen, aber er ließ mich nicht los und sah mich nicht an. Langsam machte ich mir Sorgen … was war los mit ihm? 

„Tai …"

Plötzlich überflutete uns Helligkeit und laute Stimmen, die eben noch herrlich gedämpft gewesen waren, überrollten die kleine Kammer.

„Na endlich, da seid ihr ja!!" wurde losgekreischt und genauso abrupt wieder innegehalten. 

Wie ertappt rissen wir uns voneinander los und stolperten auseinander. Von dem plötzlichen Lichteinfall geblendet, wandte ich mich blinzelnd zur offenen Tür, hatte das Gefühl auf äußerst unangenehme Art und Weise in die Wirklichkeit zurückgeholt zu werden. 

Die schemenhaften Gestalten entpuppten sich als Mimi und Sora, die uns aus tellergroßen Augen anstarrten und ich spürte wie mir das Blut ins Gesicht schoss unter ihrem neugierigen Blick. 

„Wir wollten nur …" begann Sora.

„Öh … stören wir grade …?" fragte Mimi. Aber nein, wie kommst du denn auf die Idee …

Sie hatten uns ja nur grade bei einer intimen Umarmung in einer dunklen Kammer erwischt.

„Ja", rutschte es mir im selben Moment heraus, in dem Taichi antwortete: „Nein." 

Wie bitte? Hey, wer war es denn, der ungestört mit mir reden wollte …? Außerdem hatte er mir bisher nicht die geringste Chance gelassen, die lächerliche Sache mit Kyoko aufzuklären! Ohne mich anzusehen, trat er an mir vorbei auf den Flur, während ich ihn fassungslos anstarrte. In einem Moment lag ich noch in seinen Armen und im nächsten sah er mich nicht einmal mehr an? Was war hier los? Hatte sich heute alles gegen mich verschworen?

Sogar die Aliens waren mit dieser Situation absolut überfordert und verhielten sich ausnahmsweise mal still. 

„Taichi, da bist du ja!" begrüßte uns in diesem Moment eine weitere begeisterte Stimme, die mich fast in die Knie sinken und in Tränen ausbrechen ließ. Herr, wieso hasst du mich so? Das durfte doch einfach alles nicht wahr sein …  

Soras und Mimis Blick wanderte in schon beinah komischer Weise von mir zu Taichi zur Besenkammer und von da aus zu Ryo und wieder zurück. Ihre Erbsengehirne zogen offenbar grade erstaunliche Querverbindungen zwischen der Tatsache, dass Ryo schwul war und Taichi und ich uns in der Besenkammer umarmt hatten. 

„Ich habe dich schon gesucht!" strahlte Ryo, zum erdolchen gut gelaunt wie immer. „Tolle Party. Hallo Ishida!" Er grüßte mich erfreut, während ich nicht einmal die Kraft fand ihm die Pest an den Hals zu wünschen. 

Keiner antwortete ihm. Wir standen vermutlich alle vier da wie die Idioten und unsere Stimmung war so offensichtlich gedrückt, dass es sogar ihm irgendwie auffallen musste. Sein Lächeln verschwand auch prompt und machte einem fragenden Stirnrunzeln Platz, als Taichi nichts erwiderte. 

„Was ist los? Taichi, alles …?"  

„Du wolltest doch mein Zimmer sehen, nicht wahr?" wurde er abrupt von seinem Kapitän unterbrochen. „Wenn du willst, zeig ich es dir jetzt." 

„Äh … na ja … ja. Klar doch", erwiderte er verwirrt und das Stirnrunzeln vertiefte sich. Er warf mir einen fragenden Blick zu. Ausgerechnet mir! Als ob ich noch irgendeinen Plan hätte, was hier abging. 

„Aber Taichi …" quäkten Sora und Mimi gleichzeitig los, „wir brauchen doch … wir wollten doch …" 

„Tut mir leid", erwiderte Tai gequält und quetschte sich hastig an ihnen vorbei, Ryo hinter sich herziehend.  „Vielleicht später … ich … nicht jetzt. Sorry …"

Mit diesen Worten entschwanden die beiden in der Menge. Er ging einfach weg … er sah mich nicht mal an.  Ich starrte ihm hinter her und spürte wie meine Augen langsam anfingen zu brennen. Mehrmals versuchte ich heftig zu schlucken, aber gegen den übermächtigen Kloß in meinem Hals kam ich einfach nicht an. 

„Matt?" fragte eine Stimme neben mir, die ich als die von Mimi identifizierte. „Hilfst du uns vielleicht?" fragte sie vorsichtig. „Sora und ich brauchen wirklich jemand, der für uns ab und zu bei den Cocktails einspringt …" 

„Um damit all den zukünftigen, frustrierten Alkoholikern unter uns einen Vorgeschmack auf ihr späteres Leben zu gewähren?" rutschte es mir heraus während ich immer noch mit den Tränen kämpfte, die sich partout nicht wieder verziehen wollten und hartnäckig hinter meinen Lidern brannten.  

„Aber da bilden sich langsam schon Schlangen vor unserer Bar …" jammerte sie. „Wir können nicht so viele Leute gleichzeitig bedienen! Außerdem wollen wir ja auch mal tanzen." 

Ich zuckte desinteressiert mit den Schultern. Nichts hätte mir im Moment gleichgültiger sein können, als ein Haufen Leute, die zu dämlich waren um sich ohne fremde Hilfe zu besaufen. 

Andererseits … war beinah alles besser, als hier stehen zu bleiben und auf den Fleck zustarren, an dem Taichi eben verschwunden war. Es war als ob er ein sichtbares Loch in der Umgebung hinterlassen hatte, einen großen, weißen Fleck wo er eigentlich hätte sein müssen und der durch nichts anderes aufgefüllt werden konnte … 

Abrupt drehte ich mich zu ihnen um. 

„Wohin?" stieß ich mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. 

****

Wie lange konnte man wohl ohne zu blinzeln auf eine Treppe starren, in der Hoffnung, dass jemand darunter kam? Wie viele Cocktails konnte man eigentlich mischen ohne hinzusehen was man reinschüttete? Wie oft konnte Sora einem wohl ihren Ellenbogen in den Bauch rammen, ohne dass es blaue Flecken gab? Und was - was zum Teufel machten Ryo da oben schon so lange mit Taichi?! Fragen über Fragen auf die Yamato keine Antwort wusste.  

„Hey, der ist toll! Was ist das für einer?" fragte Kiro begeistert und kippte schon den vierten Cocktail a ´la Yamato runter. Er war Taichis rechte Abwehr und hätte in Anbetracht des Anschisses, den er heute vom Trainer kassiert hatte lieber nicht so viel trinken sollen.

„Was weiß ich …" 

Matt starrte unverwandt auf die Treppe. Er versuchte die Treppe zu hypnotisieren. Zu beschwören, dass Taichi plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts darauf erscheinen würde, nachdem er vor genau siebzehn Minuten und 33 Sekunden mit Ryo darauf verschwunden war. Nicht, dass er zählen würde …

„Ehrlich man, du mixt die tollsten Dinger, die mir je untergekommen sind." 

Was macht die so lange da oben? Was?? Allein der Gedanke … sein Taichi … allein … mit Ryo … dem schwulen Begrabscher …

„Krieg ich noch mal den einen? Den roten?" 

„Hmh …" 

Während seine Hände wie mechanisch mixten und vermutlich die schrägsten Cocktails zusammenbrauten, die man je gesehen hatte, verließ sein Blick nicht einmal die gottverdammte Treppe. Wen interessierte schon das Gequatsche von Kiro. Wen interessierten die finsteren Blicke von Sora weil er schon wieder zuviel Blue Curacau in ein Glas gekippt hatte. Wen interessierte schon, dass vermutlich eine einzige seiner Mischungen allein soviel Alkoholgehalt hatte, dass sie vermutlich in Flammen aufgehen würde, sobald man ein Streichholz dranhielt. 

„Hey … Matt?" 

„Hm?" 

Vielleicht sollte man mal hochgehen und nachsehen … nur gucken, ob alles okay war mit Taichi … Er war eben nicht okay gewesen. Definitiv nicht. Kein bisschen. 

„Wie findest du das mit Ryo? Ich meine, das ist doch ein starkes Stück nicht wahr? Also … dass er so … dass er so einfach damit auspackt … dass er … du weißt schon man." Kiros Stimme klang schon etwas schwerfällig unter dem Einfluss von dem hochprozentigen Zeug, das Yamato als Cocktail ausgab. „Ich würde mich das niemals trauen … echt nicht. Du vielleicht … man?" 

„Hm …" 

Wozu gingen zwei Menschen während einer Party in ein Zimmer? Um allein zu sein natürlich, war die Antwort. Aber allein … wozu? Zum Reden? 

Harg! Was machten die da, verdammt?? 

 „Versteh mich nicht flasch … äh falsch … ich finde das toll. Wirklich toll! Das war verdammt mutig."

„Hmh." 

Tai hatte so deprimiert ausgesehen … frustriert, verzweifelt, traurig … 

Was war los? Und wieso … wieso redete er mit Ryo darüber? Wieso war er nicht zu ihm gekommen? Vorhin war doch noch alles in Ordnung gewesen … Bis zu diesem Augenblick als dann  plötzlich alles schief gelaufen war, nur weil er sich so hirnrissig blöde benommen hatte, dass Taichi jetzt dachte, dass er was für diese blöde Ziege empfand. Matt musste kurz innehalten und tief durchatmen. Es tat so beschissen weh, der Gedanke, dass Taichi ihm vielleicht nicht mehr genügend vertraute … vielleicht lieber mit irgendjemand anderem redete …

„Und keiner …  keiner hat es ihm übel genommen, oder was gegen ihn gesagt. Ich meine, es hätte sich auch keiner getraut, nachdem Taichi damit okay war. Taichi ist der Käpt´n, man und wenn der damit okay ist – dann ist es okay. Nicht wahr?" 

Scheiße! Verdammt! Mit einem hastigen Zug kippte er den grade gemixten Cocktail selbst hinunter. Es brannte in seiner Kehle und ließ ihn nach Luft schnappen, aber gleichzeitig tat es gut und war beruhigend, als sich wohlige Wärme in ihm ausbreitete. Er würde noch wahnsinnig werden, wenn er noch länger darüber nachdachte. Seine Augen hatten bestimmt schon treppenförmige Pupillen bekommen. 

„Matt?"

„Hm?" 

„Das war mein Cocktail …" 

„Ich mach dir einen neuen."

Wen interessierte so ein blödes Mischgetränk. Seine verdammte Welt war grade am untergehen! 

„Matt?" 

„Hm?" 

„Weißt du … ich meine … ich … ich wollte das eigentlich schon lange mal sagen … Ich wusste bloß nicht wie. Aber jetzt … nachdem Ryo es so einfach … Also, ich meine …" 

„Hier." 

Cocktail in die Hand drücken. Weiter Treppe anstarren. Kiro mit einem Ohr zuhören. Bloß nicht losheulen. Die verdammten brennenden Augen ignorieren … Das Leben war so beschissen. 

„Matt?" 

„Hm?" 

„Ich … ähm … also … wie … wie würdest du es finden, wenn ich dich fragen würde, ob wir nicht mal was zusammen machen wollen… also nur rein hypothetisch betrachtet natürlich. Weil … ich finde dich nämlich echt nett. Ich … ähm ich wollte dich das schon länger mal fragen und …" 

Da! Alles in ihm fuhr zusammen wie elektrisiert. Treppe. Rötlich-braune Haare, Betonwand-Figur. Ryo! 

Aber … allein. Wo war Taichi? Wo zum Teufel war Taichi?! Hektisch flogen seine Augen die Treppe hoch und runter, suchend, nach dem vertrauten braunen Haarschopf … 

„Man könnte ja mal ins Kino gehen oder irgendwo was trinken … nur so … also völlig unverbindlich …"

„Entschuldige mich!"

Alles andere vergessenden, drängelte er sich hinter dem Tisch hervor, aus dem Mimi und Sora eine Bar improvisiert hatten und lief los. Das hieß, er versuchte es, aber das Getümmel in das er sich leichtsinnig gestürzt hatte, war wie eine Wand, durch die er nicht durchkam. Von allen Seiten strömten Leute auf ihn zu, tanzenden Mädchen, knutschende Pärchen, Biertrinkende Fußballer. Ein paar Jungen versuchten mehrere Bierkästen in der Küche zwischen zu lagern und rammten ihm damit in die Seite und irgendjemand erwischte ihn mit einer glühenden Zigarette an der Hand, als er versuchte die Treppe im Auge zu behalten. Mit verzogenem Gesicht rieb er über die unangenehm schmerzende Hautpartie. Er kam sich vor wie ein Ertrinkender auf hoher See und während er sich verzweifelt um sich selbst drehte, wurde ihm klar, dass Tai, den er eben noch vermeintlich auf der Treppe erspäht hatte schon wieder verschwunden war.

Es war zum heulen … 

Mit hängenden Schultern blieb er einen Moment einfach stehen und ließ die dröhnenden Bässe von Sayas CD über sich hinwegspülen. Incubus brüllten grade „Warning" aus den Lautsprechern, ein Lied, das Matt unter anderen Umständen sogar gemocht hätte, aber welches in diesem Moment zu einer diabolischen Schicksalssymphonie aus der Hölle mutierte, die den eigenen schrecklichen Untergang prophezeite. 

Scheiße. Alles war scheiße. Und es konnte nicht einmal mehr schlimmer werden … alles war einfach so verfuckt beschissen! 

„Hey!! Ishida!" brüllte plötzlich eine leider sehr bekannte Stimme. „Hallo? Hier drüben."

Nein … nein …nein … 

Hätte er gesessen, wäre das jetzt vermutlich der Zeitpunkt gewesen, an dem Matt angefangen hätte seinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte zu hauen. Nicht der schon wieder! Aber es war tatsächlich Ryo, der ihm zuwinkte und sich vor ihm aufbaute, nachdem er ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste seine massive Athletenfigur quer durch die herumschwirrenden Menschen bugsiert hatte.

„Da bist du ja!" strahlte er ihn mit dem üblichen freudigen Gesichtsausdruck an, als sei Matt ein 6-Million Dollar Gewinnlottoschein, den er verloren und grade wieder gefunden hatte. Dieser Penner musste einfach irgendwelche Drogen nehmen … anders war diese zwanghafte gute Laune ja nicht mehr zu erklären. 

„Korrektur - hier WAR ich", war die unfreundliche Erwiderung, mit der sich Matt anschickte schnellstens zu verschwinden und zur Treppe zur marschieren. „Wo ist Taichi?" fiel ihm grade noch ein zu fragen.  

Den finsteren Blick des Blonden ignorierend, ließ Ryo in aller Ruhe seinen fachmännischen Blick an ihm auf und ab wandern und strahlte ihn anerkennend an.

„Hey, du siehst gut aus", stellte er breit grinsend fest und konnte sich nicht verkneifen hinzuzufügen: „Viel zu gut um hetero zu sein, aber definitiv gut …" 

Das … das war jawohl nicht wahr! Matt war sich sicher, dass seine Kinnlade grade ausgeklappt war und bis auf den Boden hing. 

„Und wenn du mich fragst, bin ich nicht einmal der einzige, der es bemerkt hat. Dir sind eben ein ganzer Haufen geifernder Blicke gefolgt." Ryo nickte wissend. Dabei hätte er, wenn er irgendeine Ahnung von der Wirkung tödlicher oder sonstiger Blicke gehabt hätte, schon längst röchelnd und sich in Qualen windend auf dem Boden liegen müssen.   

„Du lebst grade sehr gefährlich" knurrte Matt bedrohlich und mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen, nachdem er sich halbwegs wieder von dem Schock erholt hatte. „Oh scheiße, lebst du gefährlich! Noch ein Wort und …" 

„Vor allem der Schwarzhaarige da an der Bar … wer ist das?" fragte Ryo interessiert und war wie üblich völlig immun gegenüber Matts tödlichen Blicken. „Der hat heute auch mitgespielt, oder?" 

„Kiro", erwiderte Matt gegen seinen Willen. 

„Er ist scharf auf dich", stellte Ryo voller Überzeugung fest. „Ist mir schon die ganze Zeit aufgefallen. Diese homosexuellen Vibrations, du weißt schon …" Das Grinsen wurde noch breiter und er sah aus, als sei ihm grade ein ganzer Kronleuchter aufgegangen. „Hey, ich weiß was! Wir können uns umsehen und ich könnte dir sagen, wer von den ganzen Typen hier definitiv nicht Hetero ist. Oder zumindest nicht hundertprozentig." 

„WAS?!" Der Blonde verschluckte sich fast. 

„Glaub mir, das ist witzig! Du kannst es ja auch mal versuchen mit raten und dann…" Er war definitiv mal wieder in seinem gruseligen „Tante-Ryo"-Modus, den er komischerweise nur vor Matt auflegte. Das konnte ja heiter werden.

„Ich glaube, da würde ich mir lieber die Augäpfel mit einer Gabel entfernen!" zischte Matt, dem das ganze so unsagbar peinlich war, dass er schon ganz rote Ohren hatte. „Und jetzt sag mir endlich wo Taichi ist!"

Ryo rollte mit den Augen uns hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Okay, okay, ist ja gut. Dann hocken wir uns eben einfach gemütlich in eine Ecke, beobachten all die knackigen Kerle stillschweigend und ich sage dir eben NICHT wer schwul ist." Er griff nach einer herumliegenden Chipstüte und hielt sie dem Blonden auffordernd hin. „Wir könnten wenigstens gucken, wer den nettesten Hintern hat – na, wie wär´s?"  

WIE war das bitte?! Hatte der noch alle Semmel gebröselt? 

„Wie wärs wenn wir gucken, wie lange du ohne Sauerstoff auskommst, wenn ich dir die hier in den Rachen schiebe?!" Er riss ihm aufgebracht die Tüte aus der Hand. „Das könnte auch SEHR lustig werden!" 

Aber offenbar konnte er machen was er wollte – Ryo dachte anscheinend gar nicht daran ihn in Ruhe zu lassen. Stattdessen kam wieder nur so ein prüfender Blick, der ihn enervierend genau betrachtete. „Du siehst irgendwie fertig aus", stellte er fest. 

„Wo zum Teufel ist Taichi?" stieß Yamato in einem letzten verzweifelten Versuch hervor. Diese Party wurde mit jeder Sekunde mehr und mehr zu einem einzigen Alptraum. Und dabei war doch alles was er wollte, mit dem Braunhaarigen zu reden und endlich dieses verdammte Missverständnis aufklären. Alles was die Aliens wollten, war einen Augenblick in seiner Nähe sein … seine Wärme spüren … seinen einzigartigen Geruch aufnehmen … und ja anfassen und küssen wollten sie auch … Hauptsache in seiner Nähe sein.

Ryo seufzte. Einen Augenblick lang verschwand das freche Grinsen aus seinem Gesicht und seine Augen bekamen beinah so was wie einen anteilnehmenden Ausdruck. 

„Er ist noch oben in seinem Zimmer. Saya lässt sich grade seine komplette CD-Sammlung von ihm vorführen", sagte er endlich. „Nebenbei kaut sie, glaube ich auch noch ihre Beziehungsprobleme mit ihm durch." 

Matt ließ den Kopf hängen und spürte wie der Kloß in seiner Kehle wieder größer wurde. Natürlich … wie konnte es auch anders sein … als ob es such nur eine Sekunde geben würde, in der _ausnahmsweise_ mal niemand was von seinem besten Freund wollte. 

Taichi schien plötzlich so weit weg und unerreichbar zu sein. Als ob alle Welt bei ihm anstand und sich in der Schlange vor Matt drängte, so dass er einfach keine Chance bekam zu ihm zu gelangen. Er sehnte sich mit einem Mal so heftig und irrational zurück in die verfluchte Besenkammer, dass es beinah anfing ihm Bauchschmerzen zu verursachen.  

Erst als er siedendheiß Ryos demütigend mitfühlenden Blick auf sich spürte, schaffte er es sich wieder einigermaßen zusammen zu reißen.  

„Was ist?" fuhr er ihn mit zusammengepressten Zähnen an. 

„Geht´s dir gut?" 

„Klar! Sieht man das nicht? Einfach fan~tastisch!! Ich feiere mit den Aliens gleich ´ne Party und dann können wir anfangen die Erde zu beherrschen – ist doch TOLL!"

Aliens? Ryo hob die Augenbrauen und warf ihm einen besorgten Blick zu. 

„Bist du sicher, dass alles in Ordnung ist? Willst du dich vielleicht mal kurz hinsetzen?"  

Glücklicherweise hatte Matt keine Zeit etwas mit Sicherheit Fieses zu erwidern, denn er wurde genau in diesem Moment von hinten angerempelt.  

„Ups, Entschuldigung!" flötete Mädchen und fuhr fort in ihrer pinkfarbenen Handtasche zu wühlen. Yamatos Augenlider begannen gefährlich zu zucken, wie Ryo mit einiger Beunruhigung feststellte. Mit einem entzückten Aufschrei fischte das Mädchen ein Päckchen Zigaretten heraus und strahlte als hätte sie so eben den Stein der Weisen entdeckt. „Stört es euch wenn ich rauche?" fragte sie rhetorisch.

„Stört es dich, wenn ich dran sterbe?!" brüllte Matt. 

„Hey, Ishida…" sprang Ryo ein, packte ihn behutsam und gleichzeitig entschlossen an der Schulter und begann eilig ihn von dem schockierten Mädchen weg zu schieben. „Solltest du nicht eigentlich an der Bar arbeiten und Cocktails mischen …?"  

„Hey! Was soll das …?!" protestierte der Blonde und versuchte vergeblich sich gegen den unnachgiebigen Griff zu wehren. „Lass mich los! Mir geht's gut!"

„Dir geht's eben nicht gut. Du brauchst definitiv was zu trinken! Und was alles andere angeht … überlass das ruhig mir! Ich überleg mir schon was um dir zu helfen, okay? Das ist ja nicht mehr mit anzusehen wie du leidest." 

„WAS?!" 

Auch wenn er in diesem Moment nicht genau wusste, was damit gemeint war … wenn es irgendetwas gab, dass Matt definitiv Angst machte, dann die Aussicht darauf, dass ausgerechnet Ryo ihm helfen wollte.

^tbc^

Gut? Schlecht? So mies, dass ihr erblindet seid? Lasst es mich wissen. ^^* 


	10. Anziehungskraft

Kapitel 10

Tja, hier bin ich mal wieder.

Erstmal vielen, tausend Dank für die lieben Kommentare! freu

Warnung: Der Anfang ist äh ... dämlich und sinnlos drop und das Ende viel zu dramatisch. Außerdem kann man das wohl als Cliffhänger qualifizieren ... denke ich.

Ach ja: Matt lässt ziemlich viele Schwulenfeindliche Äußerungen und Gedanken los … hust Sorry! Ich distanziere mich hiermit ganz deutlich von seiner Meinung! g

„Ich bin nicht schwul!" fauchte er zum dritten Mal.

Dass das auch nicht in Ryos blöden Schädel rein ging. Er war keine blöde Tunte! Sonst hätte er sich doch wohl schon längst Mimis rosa Handtasche unter den Nagel gerissen und angefangen zu „It´s Raining Men" auf dem Tisch zu tanzen", oder?! Und nur, weil die Aliens in seinem Körper in einer Tour über seinen besten Freund herfallen wollten, hieß dass noch lange nicht, dass er schwul war. Wenn überhaupt war er taitosexuell. Und das war komplett was anderes. Aber davon hatte Ryo ja keine Ahnung.

„Hm? Oh … okay", erwiderte dieser gleichmütig zum ungefähr zehnten Mal und füllte noch etwas Wodka in Matts Glas und hielt es ihm hin.

„Ach, halt die Klappe!" erwiderte der Blonde gereizt und riss es ihm aus der Hand. Hastig kippte er es herunter und hielt es ihm wieder hin, während er mit der anderen Hand weiterschnippelte. Irgendjemand hatte den Tequila ausgegraben und Sora hatte natürlich Matt herumkommandiert Salz zu organisieren und Zitronen klein zu schneiden. Leider hielt das Ryo nicht davon ab weiterhin aufdringlich an seiner Seite zu bleiben und ihn vollzutexten. Vielleicht hätte er ihm einfach eine Zitrone in den Mund stopfen sollen, damit er endlich still war, aber der Alkoholgehalt, der inzwischen in Yamatos Blutkreislauf herum schwamm, wirkte wenigstens so beruhigend, dass es ihn davon abhielt zum Amokläufer zu werden – eine Versuchung, die in Ryos Gegenwart durchaus nahe liegend war.

So entspannt, als befände er sich auf einem Wellness-Wochenende lehnte der Größere sich an den Küchenschrank und ließ seinen Blick durch die offene Tür in das überfüllte Wohnzimmer gleiten. Irgendjemand hatte Matts 3 Doors Down-CD aufgelegt, die er Taichi letzte Woche geliehen hatte und Ryo sang ein paar Töne von "Be like That" mit – leider in einer dermaßen gruselig falschen Tonlage, dass Matt unwillkürlich das Gesicht verzog und ihm einen schiefen Blick zuwarf.

„Was ist?" wurde er grinsend gefragt. „Magst du das Lied nicht?"

„Doch, sehr", erwiderte er mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Deshalb tut es ja so weh zu sehen, wie du hier unschuldige Noten vergewaltigst."

Ryo lachte nur und sang unbeeindruckt und schief weiter, als wäre es ihm total egal, dass der Blonde sich neben ihm in Krämpfen wand bei seinem Gesang. Das man diesen Kerl auch nicht beleidigen konnte, war echt zum kotzen. Wie sollte man denn da seine miese Laune abreagieren?

„Du hast mal in einer Band gesungen, nicht wahr?" fragte er plötzlich und hörte auf das arme Lied zu malträtieren.

Überrascht sah Matt ihn an. „Woher …?"

„Taichi", war die Antwort. „Er hat es gestern mal erwähnt. Wieso hast du aufgehört?"

Matt wandte den Kopf ab und spürte wie der Griff um das Messer fester wurde. Was ging den das überhaupt an? „Darum."

Wenn Ryo ein sensibler taktvoller Mensch gewesen wäre, hätte er spätestens jetzt bemerken müssen, dass das kein gutes Thema war.

Andererseits, was denk ich da – die Rede ist hier von Ryo! Mit der optischen Erscheinung und der Sensibilität einer Backsteinmauer.

„Warst du gut?" fragte er interessiert.

Matt zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was weiß ich."

„Taichi sagt, du warst sehr gut. Er findet es schade, dass du nicht mehr singst."

Wortlos hielt der Blonde ihm sein Glas hin. War der wirklich so schwer von Begriff oder WOLLTE er nicht begreifen, dass er weder über das Singen und schon gar nicht über Taichi reden wollte? Und schon gar nicht mit ihm? Am liebsten wäre Matt sowieso gewesen, wenn der Idiot sich selbst zum Mond geschossen und ihn in Ruhe gelassen hätte.

Ryo schüttete etwas Wodka nach und seufzte. „Okay, kommen wir zurück zu deinem anderen Problem …"

„Ich habe kein Problem!" Außer einem. Und das stand grade neben ihm. Ihm wütende Blicke zuwerfend setzte Yamato den Wodka-Orangensaft-Mix an seine Lippen, der inzwischen dank Ryos ständigem Nachfüllen nur noch eine zarte blassorange Färbung aufwies und vermutlich zu neunzig Prozent aus reinem Wodka bestand.

Der Rothaarige schüttelte gespielt erschöpft den Kopf. „Gott, du bist wirklich anstrengend, Kleiner. Dabei ist es doch so einfach. Musst du dir eigentlich alles im Leben so schwer machen?"

Kleiner?!! Hatte er vielleicht Todessehnsucht, oder was? „Nenn mich noch einmal Kleiner - und ich nenne dich für den Rest deines Lebens nur noch … Schwuchtel, kapiert?"

„Aye, aye, Sir." Allein sein neckischer Gesichtsausdruck dazu weckte in Yamato Mordgelüste und Folterphantasien.

„Und nenn mich nicht Sir!"

„Du hast aber diesen sexy befehlenden Tonfall drauf!" grinste Ryo. „Los, dominiere mich! Gib mir Tiernamen!"

Matt bekam beinah einen Anfall. „Ich warne dich Ryo … ich habe ein Messer und ich werde nicht zögern es zu benutzen! Also, halt endlich die Klappe!"

„Hach, schon wieder abgeblitzt." Der Rothaarige seufzte dramatisch. „Wie soll ich dich denn sonst nennen? Ishida ist immer so förmlich …"

„Ist mir doch egal!" war die angepisste Erwiderung. „Nenn mich von mir aus Matt oder Yamato oder hey du da – wen interessiert das? Am besten ist sowieso, wenn du mich überhaupt nicht mehr ansprichst!" 

Heftig wandte er sich ab und begann demonstrativ klein zuschneiden, was immer ihm in die Finger geriet, in der Hoffnung, dass es etwas Essbares war. Hoffentlich verzog sich der blöde Penner bald wieder und ließ ihn endlich in Ruhe.

„Kann ich … kann ich dich nicht auch Yama nennen, so wie Yagami?"

Das Messer hielt inne, mitten in der Luft und erstarrte. Blaue Augen weiteten sich.

„Ich meine, das klingt doch nett", fuhr Ryo fort. „Und es ist kurz und …"

„NEIN!"

Matt wusste selbst nicht wieso er so heftig darauf reagierte. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass außer Taichi noch niemand auf die Idee gekommen war ihn so zu nennen. Und selbst der tat es eigentlich nur wenn sie alleine waren oder in besonders emotionalen Momenten. Es war vermutlich schwachsinnig und dämlich romantisch noch dazu sich irgendetwas dabei zu denken … aber irgendwie mochte er die Vorstellung, dass Taichi einen eigenen Spitznamen für ihn hatte, den sonst niemand benutzte.  

„Nein", sagte er etwas ruhiger, „nein, kannst du nicht. Frag nicht so einen Mist."

„Ist ja gut, ich werde es nicht wagen", Ryo sah ihn aus interessiert geweiteten Augen an. „Aber hör mal, äh Matt, du musst die Zitronen nur klein schneiden – kein Massaker unter ihnen anrichten!" Er hob ein zerfetztes, feuchtes Zitroneneilchen hoch und betrachtete es kopfschüttelnd. „Rettet die Zitrusfrüchte, kann ich da nur sagen."

„Ach, sei still." Der Blonde setzte das Messer ab und schaufelte lieblos gelbe Stückchen auf einen Teller und lief, den anhänglichen Ryo im Schlepptau ins Wohnzimmer, wo er die geschnetzelten Zitronen kurzerhand der vorbeihetzenden Mimi in die Hand drückte.

„Hey, da ist Tai", stellte Ryo fest und deutete auf den CD-Player.

„Ich weiß", erwiderte Matt ohne hinzusehen, lehnte sich an die Wand und verschränkte abwehrend die Arme vor der Brust. Er hatte Taichi schon bemerkt, sobald er den Raum betreten hatte.  

Saya und er standen am CD-Player, umringt von einigen anderen und waren eifrig am diskutieren. Das hieß, die anderen waren am diskutieren, während Taichi nur versonnen die CD-Hülle in seinen Fingern betrachtete und ab und an ein paar Worte einwarf. Um ihn herum saßen oder standen wie immer einige seiner Teamkameraden und ein paar Leute aus der Schule, die ihn alle ganz toll fanden und bei allem was er sagte an seinen Lippen hingen. Natürlich war Kyoko, die blöde Kuh mitten unter ihnen und warf die ganze Zeit ihr langes, nach Shampoo-Werbung schreiende Haare zurück.

„Äh … wollen wir nicht hingehen?" fragte Ryo überrascht, als der Blonde keinerlei Anstalten machte sich von der Stelle zu bewegen.

„Tu dir keinen Zwang an" war die unfreundliche Erwiderung.

Unter halb gesenkten Lidern warf er einen erneuten sehnsüchtigen Blick nach drüben zu Taichi. Er wollte ja gerne sozial sein und sich zu ihnen stellen … aber es ging eben nicht. Was wenn Taichi sauer auf ihn war …? Er war nach der Sache in der Besenkammer so komisch gewesen und ihm aus dem Weg gegangen und er wusste immer noch nicht wieso. Er wusste, dass sie reden mussten … aber wann denn und wie denn, wenn Taichi permanent von Menschen umringt war, die irgendwas von ihm wollten.  

„Wenn du nicht bald aufhörst ihn so intensiv anzustarren, werden deine Augäpfel bestimmt einen Krampf bekommen und für alle Ewigkeiten so stehen bleiben" informierte Ryo ihn und hielt ihm ein neu aufgefülltes Glas hin.

Ertappt fuhr der Blonde hoch und wandte sich ab. „Du spinnst ja", knurrte er mit glühendem Gesicht. Ryos Antwort war ein lässiges Achselzucken und ein Grinsen. „Das muss dir nicht peinlich sein … er ist ja auch nicht besser."

„Häh? Wie jetzt …?"

„Saya kriegt gleich die Krise, wenn er nicht bald aufhört zu dir rüberzustarren und endlich ihren Beziehungsproblemen zuhört", stellte er fest. „Hach, das muss wahre Liebe sein …"

Matts Kopf schnellte hoch und er warf einen hastigen Blick zu Taichi. Aber dessen Gesicht war zur Seite gewandt und er schien schon wieder in  ein angeregtes Gespräch mit Hiroshi vertieft zu sein.

„Hach, das muss wahre Blödheit sein!" Er warf Ryo einen finsteren Blick zu. „Überall schwule Jungs zu sehen, das nenne ich Halluzinationen! Oder in deinem Fall eher Wunschdenken!"

Ryo schüttelte den Kopf und verdrehte die Augen. „Junge, junge, jetzt sei doch nicht so zickig - das ist doch alles gar nicht so schwer, wie du es immer darstellst. Geh doch einfach zu ihm hin, wackel ein bisschen mit deinem süßen Hintern,  puste dir die Haare aus den Augen, wie du das immer so schön machst und frag ihn einfach ob er mit dir ausgeht. Er wird dir zu Füssen liegen … vertrau mir!"

„Erstens puste ich mir nicht die Haare aus den Augen, du Vollidiot!" fauchte Matt, „Und zweitens – oh Gott … bitte … lass meinen Hintern aus dem Spiel!!!"

„Doch, du pustest", widersprach Ryo und fügte billigend hinzu: „Sieht nett aus – Taichi kriegt immer einen ganz verklärten Blick, wenn du das machst."

Matt funkelte durch blonde Haarsträhnen zu ihm hoch und widerstand krampfhaft der Versuchung sie sich aus der Stirn zu pusten. Er hatte keine Ahnung, ob er das wirklich immer machte – Tatsache war allerdings, dass seine Haare inzwischen lang genug waren, dass sie ihm permanent ins Gesicht fielen und sein Vater ihm schon seit Wochen in den Ohren lag, dass er sie mal wieder schneiden lassen müsste.

„Du solltest echt ein bisschen lockerer werden", stellte Ryo fest, während er nach einer Tüte Erdnussflips angelte. „Du bist viel zu angespannt. Und du machst dir viel zu viele Gedanken um alles."

„Tu ich nicht", murmelte Yamato, noch immer peinlich berührt von dem Gedanken, dass der Idiot tatsächlich auf seinen Hintern gesehen hatte und ihn auch noch "süß" fand. Sein Hintern war nicht süß, verdammt! Und Ryo sollte nicht drauf gucken! Scheiße, er sollte ihn deswegen eliminieren! In bester Yakuza-Tradition ein Betonklotz an die Füße, zack in den nächsten Fluss geworfen und Adios, Amigo!

„Tust du doch." Der Rothaarige schob sich eine Handvoll Erdnussflips in den Mund kaute nachdrücklich darauf herum. „Dabei ist doch so offensichtlich, dass Taichi dich mehr als nur ein bisschen toll findet. So begriffsstutzig kannst du doch gar nicht sein, dass du das nicht mitbekommst. Als quäl euch doch nicht noch länger, indem du einen auf abweisende Primadonna machst und TU endlich was."

Matt wurde rot und wandte den Kopf ab. „Was zum Beispiel, Klugscheißer?"

Als dann die Antwort kam, wäre er fast hinten übergefallen.

„Sag ich doch - flirte mit ihm!"

Matt starrte ihn an.

„Was?! Mit Taichi?!" rutschte ihm heraus. Unwillkürlich wanderte sein Blick wieder zu ihm nach drüben. Kyoko, die dumme Pute war ganz offensichtlich am flirten, so wie sie da stand und ihre Haare herumwarf und die weißen Zähne beim Lachen zeigte.

„Ja natürlich", kam die Erwiderung, als wäre es die selbstverständlichste Sache der Welt. „Ihm nur stumm hinterher zuschmachten und zu leiden wird dich auf Dauer auch nicht weiterbringen. Ich meine, du regst dich doch dauernd darüber auf, dass mein liebes Schwesterlein ihn ständig angräbt", führte er mit einem Achselzucken genauer aus, „zugegeben sie ist nicht besonders subtil in ihren Methoden - aber wieso probierst du das nicht einfach mal selber aus?" 

Vielleicht weil es einfach total peinlich und hirnrissig ist?!

Von irgendwoher aus den perversesten, tiefsten, abgründigsten Abgründen seiner schmutzigen Phantasie tauchte vor seinem geistigen Auge die Vorstellung auf, wie er mit wackelnden Hüften um Taichi herumscharwenzelte … im Minirock und mit klimpernden, rabenschwarz gefärbten Wimpern. „Tai", hauchte seine Phantasie und schmiegte sich leidenschaftlich an ihn, bevor sie lüstern ihr blondes Haar aus der Stirn warf, "hast du nicht Lust heute Abend mit mir joggen zu gehen? Ich möchte mal wieder so richtig ins schwitzen geraten und du scheinst mir genau der richtige dafür zu sein ..."

Und es passierte. Mit einem Keuchen verschluckte Matt sich tatsächlich an den blöden Erdnussflips. Widerliche Krümel hakten sich in seiner Luftröhre fest und lösten einen furchtbaren Hustenreiz aus, der jedoch nicht half sie loszuwerden. Der gehirnamputierte Superidiot neben ihm klang auch noch als hätte er grade den Stein der Weisen entdeckt. Hätte er doch bloß – dann wäre wenigstens ein Stein da, denn man ihm an den Kopf werfen könnte!

„Du musst einfach ein bisschen mehr rangehen", laberte er ungestört weiter, während Matt neben ihm nach Luft rang und eine Hand in sein T-Shirt krallte, „ein paar deutlichere Signale senden! Woher soll er denn sonst wissen, dass du …"

Aber auch wenn er grade dem Ersticken nah war - in eine verdammte Tunte, würde er ihn nicht verwandeln, soviel war sicher!

„Vergiss es!!" würgte der Blonde keuchend und mit tränenden Augen hervor. Kalter, betäubender Alkohol brannte in seiner Luftröhre und er würgte und schluckte um das ekelhafte Gefühl loszuwerden. „Nie im Leben! Du hast sie ja nicht mehr a-lle!"

„Äh, Matt? Alles okay?" fragte Ryo mit einiger Verspätung. Der war ja auch wieder ein Schnellmerker heute …

 „Ja, alles klar … geht schon." Matt winkte hustend ab und löste sich von der Wand.

„Wohin willst du?"

„Ich muss hier raus", fauchte er frustriert und lief an ihm vorbei. „Und lass es dir ja nicht einfallen mit zukommen!"

Was war nur los? Alles lief so schief. Er wusste im Nachhinein nicht einmal, was er sich davon erwartete hatte, dass er überhaupt gekommen war. Er hatte die ganze Zeit diesen Idioten Ryo am Hals, Aliens hatten seinen Körper besetzt und Taichi dachte, dass er was von Kyoko wollte, während die unterbelichtete dumme Pute sich in einer Tour an seinen besten Freund ranmachte … das war doch alles nicht mehr fair! Wann war sein leben zu einer miesen Seifenoper mutiert?

Zum Glück fing der Alkohol langsam an immer mehr zu wirken, er fühlte sich seltsam und ein wenig schwindelig, während er durch das Wohnzimmer auf die Terrasse nach draußen lief. Die Tür war ohnehin leicht geöffnet, so dass wenigstens ein Minimum an Frischluft nach drinnen drang. Die Nachtluft fühlte sich kühl und angenehm auf seiner erhitzten Haut an und er blieb einfach in einer finsteren Ecke der Terrasse stehen und lehnt sich aufatmend an die Wand.

Er hustete ein paar Mal um die letzten Krümel in seiner Kehle loszuwerden und dann blieb er einfach mit geschlossenen Augen stehen und versuchte das Schwindelgefühl in seinem Kopf loszuwerden. Vielleicht hätte er doch genauer kontrollieren sollen, was Ryo ihm dauernd ins Glas gekippt hatte.

„Ishida, bist du da?"

Boah, wer war das jetzt wieder? Gereizt blickte er auf. Eine weitere Person, die er bei genauerem Hinsehen als Kiro identifizierte, stand auf der Terrasse und blickte sich suchend nach ihm um. Der Schwarzhaarige schwankte schon ziemlich stark und tastete beständig nach der Wand um sich festzuhalten, was Matt zu der Vermutung veranlasste, dass er auch nach seinem Verschwinden bei den Cocktails eifrig weiter getrunken hatte. Beruhigend zu wissen, dass es jemanden gab, der noch betrunkener war als man selbst, dachte er sarkastisch.

„Matt?"

Er trat aus der Dunkelheit wieder ein Stück ins Mondlicht. „Was?" Er klang genervt. Was daran liegen konnte, dass er es war.

Überrascht drehte Kiro sich zu ihm um, wobei er beinah stolperte und fing an zu strahlen. „Da bist du ja!" stellte er überflüssigerweise fest und Matt rollte mit den Augen. Konnte der Idiot nicht drinnen bleiben bei den anderen Idioten? „Was nachst ... äh machst du hier, man?"

„Ich wollte alleine sein."

„So was … ich auch, man!" stellte er glückselig fest.

Matt stöhnte. „Wie wäre es wenn du irgendwo anders alleine bist?" Entnervt sah er dem Abwehrspieler zu wie er wackelig auf ihn zukam. Seine langen, schlaksigen Beine schienen sich bei jedem Schritt miteinander zu verheddern und er tastete sich an der Wand entlang voran. Mit abwehrend verschränkten Armen und missmutig verzogenem Gesicht sah Matt ihm dabei zu.

„Ich muss mit dir reden", stellte Kiro in einem vergeblichen Versuch furchtbar ernst und wichtig zu klingen fest.

„Ach." Matt verzog das Gesicht, als der Kerl nahe genug war, dass er seinen intensiven Geruch nach Alkohol wahrnehmen konnte. Kiro schien das Zeug nicht nur gesoffen, sondern auch darin gebadet zu haben. Musste der ihm gleich so nah kommen? Unauffällig versuchte der Blonde sich ein wenig von ihm zu entfernen, aber Kiro rückte sofort wieder näher.

„Ich hab dich gesehen …", sagte er wichtig. „Mit Ryo."

Matt wich erneut ein Stück zurück. Kiro kam hinter her. Matt rutschte noch Stück an der Wand entlang, was Kiro wiederum erneut dazu veranlasste ihm nach zu rutschen und immer so weiter. Langsam begann Matt sich dabei blöd zu fühlen. Was wollte der überhaupt von ihm? Es war nicht so, als ob er mit Kiro persönlich befreundet war. Klar, kannte er alle Mitglieder von Taichis Mannschaft, immerhin war er ja bei allen Spielen dabei und bei sonstigen Vereinsaktivitäten, auch wenn er sich noch so fehl am Platz dabei fühlte wie sonst was, nur weil Taichi ihn immer dabei haben wollte - aber das hieß ja nicht, dass er mit ihnen reden musste.

„Na und?" knurrte Matt, der auf das blöde Spielchen langsam keinen Bock mehr hatte. Was sollte der Scheiß?  

„Magst du ihn?" Es klang beinah weinerlich und brachte Matt dazu sich einen Knüppel herbei zu wünschen um ihn notfalls gewaltsam auf Distanz zu halten. Der blöde Idiot rückte ihm schon wieder viel zu sehr auf die Pelle.

„Nein." Dumme Frage – er verabscheute ihn! Sah man das nicht? Konnte er jetzt wieder alleine sein, bitte schön?

„Matt …?"

„WAS?!"

Plötzlich unterbrach Kiro auf originelle Art und Weise das „Stop-and-Go"-Spielchen, indem er plötzlich direkt vor ihm stand. Matt hatte keinen Schimmer, wie er das so schnell fertig gebracht hatte, obwohl er doch so unsicher auf den Beinen war. Vermutlich war das der letzte Rest an sportlichen Reflexen, die in seinem betrunkenen Gehirn noch vorhanden waren. Seine Arme waren rechts und links von Matt abgestützt und er blickte auf ihn hinunter. Natürlich war auch er ein wenig größer als Matt, wie fast jeder, aber zum Glück nicht besonders viel.

Matts Augen zuckten wütend. Was. Zum. Teufel. Sollte das denn werden?!

„Maaatt …?" nuschelte Kiro und ließ sich ihm praktisch wie ein nasser Sack entgegen fallen, so dass er mit seinem vollen Gewicht auf Matt landete und der sich wiederum äußerst unangenehm an die Wand gepresst wurde.

„Äääähhh … häh?  Moment mal … hallo …?"

Oh Gott.

So langsam bekam er eine vage Ahnung was das werden sollte. Verschwommene Erinnerungen tauchten in ihm auf, von Kiro, der nach Spiele zu ihm kam und fragte ob er eine Cola trinken wollte oder allgemeiner, der ihm vom Spielfeld aus zuwinkte und das Viktory-Zeichen machte … immer irgendwie in der Masse der Mannschaft untergegangen und nie wirklich als Einzelperson von Matt wahrgenommen. Und als letzte scharfe, überdeutliche Erinnerung, Ryos fachmännische Worte, weniger als eine Stunde her, die er ohne sie eingehender Betrachtung zu würdigen einfach hingenommen hatte.

_Er ist scharf auf dich. Ist mir schon die ganze Zeit aufgefallen. Diese homosexuellen Vibrations, du weißt schon …_

Musste der Arsch denn immer Recht haben?!

Okaaaay. Lass uns das ganz methodisch und nüchtern angehen - es gibt sicher eine bessere und vernünftigere Erklärung wieso Kiro grade auf dir draufhängt und dich gegen eine Wand drückt und … versucht in seinem angetrunkenen Zustand dir seinen Zunge in den Hals zu schieben … WAS??!!

Heilige Scheiße – was MACHTE er denn da?! So langsam aber sicher hätte Yamato einen Schreianfall bekommen können.

WAS HATTEN DIE GANZEN SCHWULEN JUNGS AUF EINMAL FÜR EIN PROBLEM?!! Jahrelang war er unbehelligt von ihnen geblieben, hatte ein völlig ruhiges und zufriedenes Leben gehabt – und jetzt kamen sie von einem Tag auf den anderen aus ihren Löchern gekrochen, in denen sie sich bisher versteckt hatten und stürzten sich auf ihn um ihn zu BELÄSTIGEN!!

Die einen waren in einer Tour damit beschäftigt ihm dämliche Ratschläge zu geben und sich in sei Leben einzumischen und die anderen fingen aus einer nicht erklärlichen Motivation heraus plötzlich an mit ihm zu FLIRTEN und ihn anzugrabschen!! Und der einzige Junge in dem ganzen Tuntenzirkus, der nicht das kleinste bisschen schwul zu sein schien, war ausgerechnet Taichi! WAS LIEF HIER NUR SCHIEF?!

„Kiro … äh …", Matt versucht ihn von sich weg zuschieben, was sich als schwerer entpuppte als gedacht, so wir er grade auf ihm lehnte. „Was soll ich sagen … ich fühl mich ja geschmeichelt … aber … äh… lass das! Geh weg, mach schon."

Das war lächerlich, das war einfach nur noch lächerlich.

Vermutlich lag es an der völligen Absurdität, die dem Ganzen den Anstrich einer billigen Seifenoper gab, was verhinderte, dass er so etwas wie Angst oder Unwohlsein empfand, obwohl Kiro grade sturzbesoffen versuchte ihn zu küssen.

Wenn der Kerl nur nicht so schwer gewesen wäre. Eigentlich war Kiro für einen Sportler relativ leicht gebaut, aber da er in seinem besoffenen Zustand mehr oder weniger mit seinem gesamten Gewicht auf Matt lastete und dieser selbst nicht grade besonders kräftig war, wurde das es allmählich schwieriger als geplant ihn loszuwerden. Und er wollte ihm ja auch nicht _wirklich_ wehtun. Immerhin konnte der arme Junge nichts dafür, dass er an absoluter Geschmacksverirrung litt und sich aus welchen unerfindlichen Gründen auch immer ausgerechnet zu IHM hingezogen fühlte.

„Oh, komm schon … lass das!" Matt wandte verärgert den Kopf ab, als der andere erneut versuchte sein Gesicht gefährlich nah an seins zu schieben.

Langsam wurde es ungemütlich … besoffen und mitleiderregend hin oder her, wenn er so weiter machte, würde er dem Idioten gleich zwischen die Beine treten. Angestrengt wandte er sich unter ihm, aber Kiro schien mit jeder Sekunde nur schwerer und schwerer zu werden und er wurde so hart gegen die Wand gepresst, dass ihm langsam drohte die Luft auszugehen.

Mit einiger Verspätung machte sich dann doch leichte Panik in ihm breit, spätestens als ihm klar wurde, dass er sein Gesicht nicht mehr weiter weg drehen konnte, ohne mit der Wange an dem rauen Verputz entlang zu scheuern. Dass er selbst nicht ganz nüchtern war, war auch nicht besonders hilfreich, er war schon auf dem Weg nach draußen nicht ganz sicher auf den Beinen gewesen.

„Hör auf damit!" fauchte er und verstärkte seine verzweifelten Bemühungen den Dunkelhaarigen von sich weg zuschieben. „Lass mich endlich los! LASS MICH LOS!"

Er versuchte sich unter ihm freizukämpfen, aber Kiro schien ihn gar nicht wirklich wahrzunehmen, sondern war mit halb geschlossenen Augen darauf konzentriert nach seinen Lippen zu suchen. Matt riss seinen Kopf nach hinten, ignorierte den rauen Putz auf seiner Haut … versuchte Kiro weg zuschieben.

Aber er war so verdammt schwer und er raubte einem die Luft … und langsam, ganz langsam drang die beängstigende Erkenntnis in Yamatos Bewusstsein, dass er vielleicht doch  in Schwierigkeiten steckte …

Und dann in einem plötzlichen kopflosen Aufwallung von Panik, entrang sich seinen Lippen mit einem hilflosen Keuchen der einzige Name, der in seinem durcheinander erwirbelten Bewusstsein noch präsent war, weil er für Sicherheit stand und Wärme und Geborgenheit und alle Dinge, die schön waren in seinem Leben …

„Taichi …!!"

Ein letzter verzweifelter Versuch und wie aus dem Nichts heraus wurde Kiros lastendes Gewicht plötzlich von ihm weggerissen und zu Boden geschleudert. Matt stolperte einen Schritt nach vorne und fing sich hastig nach Luft wieder ringend ab.

„Tai …?" murmelte er überrascht und ließ sich erleichtert zurück an die Wand sinken.

Zum Glück war das Mondlicht an dieser Stelle hell genug, so dass er die dramatische Szene vor sich deutlich genug erkennen konnte. Taichi stand mit geballten Fäusten und einem furiosen Gesichtsausdruck über den am Boden liegenden Kiro gebeugt, mit seinen vor Wut lodernden Augen und der kampfbereiten Haltung einem altgriechischen Rachegott nicht unähnlich. Unwillkürlich spürte Matt wie bei diesem Anblick seine Kehle eng wurde und sein ohnehin schon beschleunigter Herzschlag noch schneller wurde. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, Taichi schon jemals so wütend erlebt zu haben.

„Du Bastard", grollte der Dunkelhaarige in einem Tonfall, der sogar Matt kalte Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ, obwohl er gar nicht gemeint war. Die Hand des Braunhaarigen schoss nach vorne, packte Kiro am T-Shirt und er zerrte ihn hoch. Der Abwehrspieler sah nicht so aus, als würde er registrieren was hier überhaupt los war, als Taichi mit der anderen Hand ausholte. „Du verdammter …!"

„Nein, nicht!" Mehr aus einem Reflex heraus, als aus dem Wunsch Kiro beizustehen, stürzte Matt nach vorne und packte Taichi am Arm. „Lass ihn … lass ihn. Er ist betrunken …!"

Er spürte wie Taichis Arm unter ihm zitterte vor lauter Anspannung und dem Wunsch endlich zuzuschlagen und verstärkte seinen Griff um ihn.

„Tai, nicht …lass ihn." Außer Atem, obwohl er nicht wusste wieso, starrte er ihm in die Augen. Zögernd löste Taichi seinen Blick von Kiros zusammengekauerter Gestalt und blickte zurück.

Mit beinah übermenschlicher Anstrengung nickte er schließlich und ließ Kiro los.

„Käpt´n?" murmelte der schläfrig vom Boden aus.

„Fass ihn noch einmal an und ich breche dir sämtliche Knochen!" fauchte Taichi.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass er im Moment in der Lage ist den Inhalt dieses Satzes zu verarbeiten", stellte Matt nüchtern fest.  Er hatte sich zwischen die beiden gedrängt und hielt Taichis wütende Gestalt mit ausgebreiteten Armen zurück. „Tai, lass gut sein … er ist voll wie ´ne ganze Cocktailbar! Ich weiß es, denn ich habe ihn selbst abgefüllt."

Taichi gab ein frustriertes, wütendes Geräusch von sich, aber er schien einzusehen, dass seinen Ärger an Kiro auszulassen im Augenblick vergebliche Mühe war.

„Wieso bist du überhaupt mit ihm nach draußen gegangen, wenn du wusstest, dass er so betrunken ist?" richtete er seinen Ärger stattdessen auf den Blonden.

„Äh, hallo? Erde an Tai?" protestierte Matt, mehr als nur ein bisschen irritiert über Taichis Verhalten. „Erstens bin ich nicht mit ihm nach draußen gegangen, sondern er ist mir nachgekommen und zweitens – hätte ich wissen sollen, dass er auf einmal anfängt, an mir rumzufummeln?" 

Zu seiner Überraschung biss der Dunkelhaarige sich heftig auf die Lippe und wandte den Kopf ab. „Ja, hättest du!" knurrte er überraschenderweise und riss sich abrupt von ihm los. „Aber so etwas bekommst du ja niemals mit, nicht wahr …?"

Häh? Was war denn jetzt wieder los? Langsam spürte Matt wie er wütend wurde. Wieso tat Taichi auf einmal so, als wäre das alles seine Schuld?! Was konnte _er_ denn dafür, dass Kiro sich auf einmal aufführte, als hätte er einen an der Waffel? Wieso mussten sich überhaupt alle schwulen Jungs in seiner Nähe aufführen, als hätten sie nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank?

„Was zum Teufel redest du denn da?!" gab er irritiert zurück. „Woher soll ich denn wissen, dass er … dass Kiro …" Irgendwie konnte er es immer noch nicht so richtig in Worte fassen, so absurd war das Ganze.

„Dass er auf dich scharf ist?" vervollständigte Taichi sarkastisch. „Das war nicht grade unauffällig, weißt du?"

„Was …?!"

Sprachlos starrte der Blonde ihn an. Irgendwie hatte er bis eben noch gedacht, dass das Ganze so einmalige Verrücktheit gewesen war … hervorgerufen durch den Alkohol und durch die seltsamen Ideen, die Ryos Anwesenheit offenbar hervorrufen konnte. Aber bei näherer Betrachtung war das vermutlich dumm … Alkohol mochte ja enthemmend wirken (und Ryo vielleicht auch) aber niemand würde anfangen Dinge zu tun, die ihm völlig fern lagen, solange er nüchtern war. „Aber … wieso … woher …?"

„Nur weil du völlig blind bist, was deine Anziehungskraft auf andere angeht, muss ich das ja nicht auch sein, oder?" knurrte Taichi und wandte ihm den Rücken zu. „Natürlich kriege ich mit wie er sich in deiner Gegenwart verhält. Aber du würdest ja nicht einmal mitbekommen, dass dich jemand toll findet, wenn er dir zu Füssen liegt und dir einen Altar zimmert!"

„Red doch keinen Schwachsinn!" fauchte Matt zurück, total überfordert mit den neuartigen Informationen, die er grade erhielt. Allein der Gedanke, dass ausgerechnet ihn jemand toll fand, war doch der totale Witz! „Ausgerechnet du! Du bist es doch, dem praktisch seine ganze Mannschaft inklusive sämtlicher weiblichen Fans zu Füssen liegt! Was die dir zimmern, ist kein Altar mehr, sondern ne verfluchte Kirche!"

Ja. Ja … es nagte an ihm, er wollte es nicht einmal mehr leugnen. Er WAR eifersüchtig … nicht auf die vielen Bewunderer, die Taichi hatte, aber auf die viele Zeit, die Taichi mit irgendjemand anderem als mit ihm verbrachte. Es war egoistisch und selbstsüchtig, das wusste er ja selbst … aber es war auch die permanente Angst, die er hatte, davor Taichi zu verlieren. An jemanden, der interessanter war, witziger, liebenswerter, als man selbst … und war das nicht beinah jeder? Er konnte es ja ohnehin nicht verstehen was Taichi in ihm sah … wieso er sich überhaupt noch mit ihm abgab …

„Ja, aber immerhin hat von denen noch nie jemand versucht mir seine gottverdammte Zunge in den Hals zu schieben!" brüllte Taichi außer sich zurück.

„Was zum Teufel hast du für ein Problem, Yagami?!" Musste er denn immer noch DARAUF herumhacken?

„Seh ich aus als hätte ich EIN PROBLEM?!"

„Verdammt, was hat dich denn angefressen?! Es ist doch nichts passiert!"

„Ja, weil ich gekommen bin und ihn daran gehindert habe!"

„Na, toll!" fauchte Yamato sarkastisch. „Mein HELD!"

Wumm - überrascht nach Luft schnappend fand er sich plötzlich an die Hauswand gedrückt wieder, Taichis finsteres Gesicht direkt vor sich.

Seine Augen funkelten. Matt hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie jemals anders als lieb und sanft aussehen konnten, aber offensichtlich hatte er sich getäuscht. Sie waren dunkel und voll von Dingen, die ich noch nie an ihm gesehen hatte und irgendwie machten sie ihm Angst.

„Du kapierst es einfach nicht, nicht wahr?!" Selbst seine Stimme klang anders als sonst. Dunkler, heiserer und ein bisschen gepresst.

Obwohl es kaum noch möglich war, kam er noch ein bisschen näher, so dicht, dass seine Körperwärme Matt wie eine Heizdecke einhüllte. Der raue Verputz bohrte sich unangenehm in seinen Rücken und hinderten ihn am zurückweichen. Was zum Teufel machte Taichi denn da???

„Ich kapier was nicht?" fauchte Yamato, während er vergebens versuchte seine Hand aus Taichis Griff, der einem Schraubstock nicht unähnlich war zu lösen.

Die andere Hand hatte er direkt neben Matts Gesicht abgestützt, so dass er praktisch eingekesselt war, gefangen zwischen Taichi und der Wand. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war bedrohlich und finster.

„Alles. Nichts. Du kapierst wirklich gar nichts!"

„Tai, lass mich los!!"  Er wehrte sich wie ein Besessener, aber der feste Griff war unerbittlich. „Hör auf!!"

 „Scheiße", fluchte Taichi und zu ersten Mal bemerkte Yamato plötzlich wie hastig und unregelmäßig seine Brust sich hob und senkte. Sein eigenes Herz war ja ebenfalls am hämmern, so schnell und heftig, dass es ihn beinah luftlos zurückließ. „Du verstehst es einfach nicht! Wie kannst du nur so blind sein manchmal … so verdammt begriffsstutzig?"

„Was soll das?" fauchte der Blonde erhitzt und aufgebracht. Er war nicht wütend, nicht wirklich, aber er hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, dass er es sein sollte … oder nicht? „Was machst du da?"

„Wieso kannst du mir nie glauben?!"

„Was glauben?!"

„Scheiße - einmal, ein einziges Mal nur muss es doch in deinen verdammten Dickschädel reingehen!! Dass es mir NICHT egal ist, ob irgendein gottverdammtes Arschloch sich dir gegen deinen Willen aufzwängt!! Dass es mir NICHT egal, wenn irgendjemand anderes versucht dich zu küssen!! Dass es mir NICHT egal ist, ob es dir schlecht geht! Dass es mir nicht egal ist ob du da bist oder nicht! DASS DU MIR NICHT EGAL BIST!!" 

Blaue Augen weiteten sich schlagartig und endlich hörte Yamato auf sich gegen den stahlharten Griff zu wehren. Was sollte das? Was redete er denn da?

„Tai …?" hauchte er fragend und seine Verwirrung war echt. „Tai … du tust mir weh."

Taichi ließ ihn so schlagartig los als hätte er sich verbrannt.

Er stolperte einen hastigen Schritt von ihm zurück, wie um einen Sicherheitsabstand zwischen sie zu bringen und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten.

Abrupt wandte er den Kopf ab, und im Schein, des nach draußen dringenden Wohnzimmerlichtes konnte Matt sehen, wie verletzt und verzweifelt er aussah. Hilflos machte er einen Schritt auf ihn zu und blieb wie eingefroren stehen, als Taichi erneut begann zu sprechen.

„Yama … manchmal bist so du so blind", sagte er leise, „ dass es wehtut."

Matt taumelte zurück, als hätte er ihn geschlagen. Seine eben noch vor Zorn geballten Fäuste sanken nach unten und er ließ seine Schultern kraftlos hängen.

„Tai …"flüsterte er.

Er verstand immer noch nicht wieso sein bester Freund plötzlich so traurig aussah … aber es schmerzte, bohrte sich wie ein Stachel in seine Brust, dieses Gefühl, dass er daran schuld war. Nie … bei niemand anderem tat es so weh wie bei Tai …

„Verdammte Scheiße!" fluchte Taichi so unerwartet und heftig, dass Matt zusammenzuckte. Er stieß die Hände tief in die Hosentaschen und machte ein paar Schritte auf die Terrassentür zu, die nach drinnen führte. Mit einem weiteren Fluch blieb er auf halbem Wege stehen. Er atmete ein paar Mal tief durch und fuhr sich durch die Haare, aber er drehte sich nicht um.

tbc

Öhm ….. das könnte man eventuell als Cliffhänger bezeichnen, da die Terrassenszene damit noch keineswegs vorbei ist. Mwuhahahahaha ….

hust Äh ja … mag mich noch wer? fragendumsichschau Oder war das jetzt so mies, dass es keiner mehr lesen will?


	11. Nicht schwindelfrei

Anmerkung: Das Kapitel hat mehr oder weniger überhaupt keine Handlung und es trieft geradezu vor lauter Zuckerguss … -.-

Warnung: Lupe raushol kritisch betracht Könnte das schon Lime sein? Hmmm …

Ich kann so was nicht gut schreiben – sorry! Aber ich werde dran üben, dass nächstens besser zu machen.

Matts Perspektive

„Verdammte Scheiße!" fluchte Taichi so unerwartet und heftig, dass ich zusammenzuckte. Er stieß die Hände tief in die Hosentaschen und machte ein paar Schritte auf die Terrassentür zu, die nach drinnen führte. Mit einem weiteren Fluch blieb er auf halbem Wege stehen. Er atmete ein paar Mal tief durch und fuhr sich durch die Haare, aber er drehte sich nicht um.

Ich hatte solche Angst davor, dass er gehen würde … und gleichzeitig hasste ich mich selbst dafür, dass ich nur wie ein Idiot dastand und ihn nicht aufhalten konnte, obwohl ich spürte wie schrecklich wichtig das alles hier war.

Ich meine, Taichi fluchte fast nie. Im Gegensatz zu mir – ich fluchte andauernd. Aber er tat es nur dann, wenn es wirklich verdammt ernst war. Und zwar nicht ernst wie in "Ihre Versetzung ist ernsthaft gefährdet, wir möchten ihre Eltern zu einem Gespräch einladen" – ernst, sondern ernst wie in "Oh Gott, wir werden alle sterben" – ernst. Irgendwie war es fast schon beängstigend, dass er mich in dieselbe Kategorie von ernst einordnete.  

„Ich weiß, dass du Angst hast …", sagte er ohne mich anzusehen.

Das warme gelbe Licht von drinnen überzog sein Gesicht und seine dunklen Haare mit einem matten Goldschimmer und ließ nur seine Augenhöhlen im Schatten. „Dass es dir Angst macht, jemanden an nah an dich heran zu lassen oder deine Gefühle zu zeigen. Du denkst immer, dass jede Schwäche die du zeigst sofort gegen dich verwendet und ausgenutzt wird. Aber du kannst nicht erwarten … du kannst nicht …" Er atmete tief durch, nur sein ernstes, ruhiges Profil zu mir gewandt. „Auch wenn du die ganze Welt ignorierst, heißt das nicht, dass sie auch dich ignorieren wird. Du bist dir nie bewusst, was du für eine Wirkung auf andere hast … aber die hast du, auch wenn du es vermutlich nicht einmal willst."

Ich war wie betäubt und es brauchte eine Weile bis Taichis Worte bei mir eingesunken waren. Es machte Sinn … irgendwie … vielleicht ein bisschen … vielleicht ein bisschen zu viel.

Es schien einfach in meiner Natur zu liegen Leute permanent vor den Kopf zu stoßen und kalt und abweisend zu ihnen zu sein … vielleicht weil ich manchmal solche Angst davor hatte dass mir jemand wehtun würde. Es war als ob ich mich ständig selbst beschützen müsste, ganz klein machen und so wenig Angriffsfläche wie möglich zu bieten … irgendwo hinter einer Wand aus Ablehnung verstecken, die man nicht durchdringen konnte. War ich wirklich soweit hinter dem ständig lauernden Sarkasmus und der Kälte zurückgezogen, dass ich irgendwann angefangen hatte nicht nur mich vor der Welt … sondern auch die Welt vor mir auszusperren?

Und das Schlimmste von allem … hatte ich angefangen Taichi auszusperren?

 „Ich bin dein bester Freund …" Wilde, dunkle Haare fielen ihm ins Gesicht, als er den Kopf senkte und seinen Fäuste zuckten, so angespannt war sein ganzer Körper. „Ich würde dir nicht wehtun, Matt … niemals. Aber es tut weh, wenn du dich sogar vor mir zurückziehst. Wenn du mich immer abweist und mir nicht genug vertraust …"

 Er drehte sich um und sah mir offen ins Gesicht. „Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, die Mauer um dich herum ist so dick, dass du mich nicht mal mehr siehst …"

Er sah so traurig aus, dass es mir das Herz brach.

Es war ein brennender Schmerz in meiner Brust, der mir die Luft raubte … so das ich nicht mehr atmen konnte. Ich stand wie festgefroren an einem Fleck und konnte mich nicht rühren und das einzige was in meinem Kopf vorhanden war, war der Gedanke dass ich ihm wehgetan hatte … irgendwie … irgendwann … und was für ein unglaublicher Idiot ich war, weil ich es nicht einmal bemerkt hatte. Nur weil ich so war, wie ich war und mich in diesem Augenblick selbst dafür verabscheute. Hasste er mich jetzt …? War dies der Moment vor dem ich solche Angst gehabt hatte … dass er endlich merkte, was für ein abscheulicher, unausstehlicher Mensch ich war … der Moment in dem er nicht mehr mein bester Freund sein wollte?

Er senkte den Kopf und drehte sich langsam um. Die Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben und die Schultern beinah abwehrend angezogen trat er einen Schritt auf das erleuchtete Wohnzimmer zu. Mein ganzer Körper spannte sich an und alles in mir schrie, dass ich ihn aufhalten musste.

Er durfte nicht gehen … verdammt, wusste er denn nicht wie viel er mir bedeutete? Dass er der wichtigste Mensch in meinem Leben war und dass ohne ihn doch alles sinnlos und ohne Bedeutung war …?

Aber woher auch, wurde mir bitter bewusst. Ich war nicht grade freigiebig und offen mit meinen Gefühlen … Tiefkühlgefrierfach, Stufe drei würde den Level meiner spontanen Gefühlsäußerungen wohl am besten beschreiben. Und jetzt ging er und … scheiße er durfte nicht gehen! Lieber würde ich mich lächerlich machen und demütigen und vor ihm auf Knien rumrutschen und ihn anbetteln, dass er nicht aufhören sollte mein bester Freund zu sein … alles nur damit er nicht ging.

„Tai … nicht …!"

Der Boden rutschte beinah unter mir weg, als ich so plötzlich und unvermittelt losrannte. Ich stolperte auf dem Weg, aber ich erreichte ihn, als er direkt vor der Terrassentür nach drinnen stand, warf mich förmlich gegen seinen Rücken und schlang von hinten die Arme um ihn. Sein ganzer Körper versteifte sich plötzlich und ich spürte beinah wie er überrascht die Luft anhielt, als ich ihm plötzlich so nah war. Ich kam mir vor wie einem billigen Fernsehdrama, aber das machte das Ganze nicht weniger schmerzhaft.

„Geh nicht …", murmelte ich und meine Stimme klang gedämpft weil ich das Gesicht im Stoff seines T-Shirts vergraben hatte. „Es tut mir Leid … geh nicht …"

Mein Herz hämmerte gegen seinen Rücken und ich war sicher, dass er es spüren konnte, so dicht wie ich an ihn gepresst war. Ich hatte solche Angst, dass ich gleich anfangen würde loszuheulen wie ein Baby, so dass mein ganzer Körper zitterte vor lauter Anstrengung die Tränen zurückzuhalten.

Vielleicht war ich doch eine Tunte … niemand sonst konnte doch so dämlich dramatisch sein - andererseits hatte ich Ryo noch nicht heulen sehen, nur dumme Sprüche klopfen. Oh man … scheiße! Was war nur los mit mir? Das durfte doch alles nicht wahr sein! Ich war Yamato, der Eisblock und nicht Yamato, die Drama-Queen!

Wenn es nur nicht so verdammt ernst gewesen wäre … und nicht um jemanden gegangen wäre, der mir so unglaublich viel bedeutet hätte …

„Yama … ich geh doch nur ins Wohnzimmer …"Taichis Stimme war leise und überrascht.

„Nein." Ich schüttelte heftig den Kopf, entsetzt darüber wie aufgelöst und unzurechnungsfähig ich klang. „Du gehst weg von mir …"

Wie war das mit dem demütigen und lächerlich machen noch mal …? Jetzt war es also soweit … ich klang wie ein winselnder Idiot … aber das war tatsächlich der einzig klare Gedanke in meinem Kopf … er ging fort von mir … und ich würde ihn verlieren, wenn er jetzt wieder nach drinnen ging … wenn ich ihn jetzt einfach gehen ließ. Allein der Gedanke, dass er wegging oder mich vielleicht nicht mehr ertragen konnte, brachte mich einfach um.   

Wieso war ich nur so ein schrecklicher Versager? Ich hatte mir doch vorgenommen genau das zu ändern … sozialer zu werden, offener, gefühlvoller … aber ich hatte nicht einmal das hinbekommen. Kein Wunder, wenn Taichi jetzt sauer auf mich war, ich war so ein Idiot …Idiot … Idiot!!

„Geh nicht … bitte …"

Ich spürte wie er sich endlich zu mir umdrehte und löste meine feste Umklammerung etwas. Hastig fuhr ich mir über die Augen, nur für den Fall, dass ich vielleicht doch … hrgs, scheiße, da war tatsächlich was Feuchtes auf meinen Wangen … nein, ich doch heulte nicht etwa, oder?! So etwas machte ich einfach nicht!

„Was ist los?" Er klang nicht wütend, nur erschrocken und besorgt. „Tut mir Leid … liegt es an mir? Habe ich dich zu sehr angefahren?"

Ich schüttelte hastig den Kopf. „Nein. Ist okay … ich war ja auch nicht besser."

Er hatte mir geholfen und ich war nur gemein zu ihm gewesen. Nagende Schuldgefühle machten sich in mir breit. Selbst wenn Tai kein Junge und nicht zufällig mein bester Freund gewesen wäre … ich hätte niemals jemanden verdient, der so lieb und wunderbar war wie er. Was ich verdiente war nicht mal der Dreck unter seinen Schuhsohlen … vermutlich kam ich in der Evolutionskette schon unterhalb der Kriechtiere, so mies wie ich war … unterhalb der Einzeller.

„Oh Gott … weinst du etwa?" Er klang entsetzt und alarmiert.

„Nein!" bestritt ich hastig und fuhr mir erneut über die Augen. Verdammt, ich heule nicht! So etwas tue ich einfach nicht! Immerhin hatte ich ein verfluchtes Image zu wahren!

„Tai, wieso bist du so nett zu mir?" stieß ich hervor in einer Mischung aus Atemlosigkeit weil er so nah und Frustration weil er so weit weg war, und gleichzeitig absolut überfordert damit, dass er so lieb war. „Du bist doch sauer auf mich …"

Verdammt, wenn er mich so ansah, als ob ich irgendwie furchtbar wichtig wäre, dann konnte ich mich doch nicht länger wie ein Kriechtier fühlen, war ihm das nicht klar?

Er sah mich überrascht an. Irgendwann nach einer halben Ewigkeit senkte er den Blick und ein kleines, zaghaftes Lächeln zog seine Mundwinkel nach oben. „Ich bin nicht … ich bin doch nie sauer auf dich. Ich kann einfach nicht, selbst wenn ich möchte", seufzte er leise. „Und das ist genau das was du nicht verstehst, nicht wahr …?"

Nein, ich kapierte gar nichts. Es ging einfach über meinen Verstand, wie er sich noch länger mit jemandem abgeben konnte, der so schwierig und anstrengend war wie ich.

Ich versuchte in seinem Gesicht zu lesen was in ihm vorging, so wie ich es manchmal konnte, aber da war nur dieses rätselhafte, kleine Lächeln und seine Augen waren noch immer verborgen unter den dunklen Haaren, die ihm ins Gesicht gefallen waren.

Irgendwann hob er den Kopf und sah mich an. Keiner von uns sagte etwas, wir starrten uns nur an, ein bisschen erschrocken und verlegen … vielleicht weil es für einen Jungen allgemein peinlich war soviel von seinen Gefühlen preiszugeben, wie wir es grade beide getan hatten.

Er war so nah … so verdammt nah … und ich konnte sehen, wie seine Brust sich unter dem dünnen Stoff seines T-Shirts in ungewöhnlich raschem Tempo hob und senkte. Erst jetzt wurde mir klar, dass er so nervös und aufgeregt war wie auf dem Fußballfeld, kurz bevor er das entscheidende Tor schoss … nein, noch nervöser. Mir war klar, dass wir kurz vor irgendetwas waren … vor irgendetwas Besonderem … es war wie im Film, wenn diese ganz bestimmte Musik kommt und du ganz angespannt in deinem Sitz kauerst und denkst "Jetzt … jetzt … jetzt … gleich …" aber noch nicht sicher bist, was dich erwartet. Du spürst nur mit absoluter Deutlichkeit, dass es gleich passieren wird.

 „Tut mir leid", sagte er plötzlich und neigte sich ein wenig nach vorne, so dass unsere Gesichter plötzlich nur noch Millimeter voneinander entfernt waren. „Auch, wenn du mir jetzt böse bist - ich … kann nicht anders."

Meine Augen wurden groß und ich hielt unwillkürlich die Luft an. Was redete er denn da? Was tat ihm leid?  

„…was?" Aber ich kam nicht mehr dazu diesen Satz zu beenden.

„Das." erwiderte er und hob seine Hand. Ich spürte seine sanften Finger auf meiner Wange, die mein Gesicht näher zu sich zogen und seine Haarsträhnen, die mein Gesicht streiften, als er sich vorbeugte, sah wie in mikroskopischer Vergrößerung wie seine langen, dunklen Wimpern nach unten flatterten und dann …

… küsste er mich.       

Und scheiße, auch wenn es klang wie aus der nächstbesten, billigen Fernsehschnulze geklaut … es war als ob in diesem Moment alles plötzlich in Zeitlupe ablief und mein Herz für einen Moment aufhörte zu schlagen - dass irgendwie alles um uns herum innehielt und stehen blieb … als Taichi mich wirklich küsste.

Das durfte nicht wahr sein … ER KÜSSTE MICH! Ich meine, er KÜSSTE mich! Taichi küsste MICH! Ich weiß, ich wiederhole mich hier … aber oh Gott … oh man … ich … er … er küsste mich ganz einfach.

Es war nur eine ganz vorsichtige, zarte Berührung auf meinem Mund, so unglaublich sanft und behutsam, als hätte er Angst mir wehzutun oder mich zu verschrecken. Seine Lippen glitten tastend über meine … waren jungenhaft, rau und unerfahren, und schmeckten einhundertprozentig, unvergleichlich und unverkennbar nach Taichi Yagami. Seine warmer Atem streifte meine Haut und er ich wollte mich einfach nur fallen lassen und in diesem Kuss versinken und wollte dass er nie mehr damit aufhörte.

Da war etwas Vertrautes in seinem Kuss, ein Hauch von dem frechen, vorlauten Bengel, der er gewesen war, den ich so gut kannte wie mich selbst, aber da war auch noch etwas Anderes … Aufregendes … herber, erwachsener … etwas von dem anziehenden, souveränen Mann, der er irgendwann sein würde. Allein Gedanke verursachte mir weiche Knie und ließ mein Herz unwillkürlich schneller werden. Tai … mein allerbester Freund … mein süßer, kleiner Tai mit den großen, braunen Hundeaugen und dem breiten, frechen, lieben Grinsen … war dabei sich in genau diesen atemberaubenden, umwerfenden Mann zu verwandeln. Und er war dabei mich küssen, ausgerechnet mich … und mir einen Vorgeschmack darauf zu gewähren.

Mir war nicht klar gewesen, dass ich die Augen geschlossen hatte, bis er sich langsam wieder von mir löste und ich sie automatisch wieder öffnete. Das erste was ich sah, waren tiefbraune Ovale, unscharf und vergrößert weil sie so dicht vor meinen waren. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte ich ihn an, konnte immer noch den Geschmack seiner Lippen auf meinen spüren und hatte das Gefühl, als ob meine Knie sich grade in Kaugummi aufgelöst hatten und jeden Moment unter mir nachgeben würden.

„Oh …", hauchte ich dämlich. „… wow."

Ich war ja noch nie ein Meister der besonderen Wortgewandtheit gewesen … aber das war jetzt wirklich der totale Tiefpunkt meiner Eloquenz … totale Wüste in meinem Kopf.

„Sehr schlimm?" fragte Taichi und sah mich besorgt an. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen schüttelte ich heftig den Kopf. Unwillkürlich breitete sich ein kleines, schüchternes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus.

„Tut mir leid, ich konnte nicht anders …", sagte er leise. „Jedes Mal, wenn ich dich ansehe, möchte ich dich küssen. Schon die ganze Zeit."

Verlegene Röte zierte seine sonnengebräunten Wangen, während er das sagte und wilde, braune Haarsträhnen wurden ihm durch die leichte Abendbrise in die Augen geweht. Er war so unglaublich schön, dass ich ihn im Gedächtnis photographieren und diesen Augenblick für immer festhalten wollte.

Seine letzten Worte hallten in meinem Kopf wieder … und ließen ein seltsames Gefühl in meinem Bauch hochsteigen.

_… schon die ganze Zeit. _

Die ganze Zeit …? Wie lange … wie lange war ich denn so verdammt blind gewesen …? Die ganze Zeit …

All die Blicke wurden mir in diesem Moment viel zu verspätet bewusst, die wir heimlich ausgetauscht hatten, so lange ich denken konnte … in der Schule, zuhause, eigentlich immer wenn wir zusammen waren. Wie oft wir einen fadenscheinigen Grund gefunden hatten uns zu berühren, in den Arm zu nehmen, dem anderen durch die Haare zu wuscheln, einfach nur gegenseitig unsere Nähe gesucht hatten. Mir wurde bewusst, wie oft ich mich umgedreht hatte weil ich Taichis Blick auf mir gespürt hatte und wie sich jedes Mal ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete, wenn ich zurückblickte. Wie oft wir einfach dastehen und uns anlächeln konnten wie die Idioten, ohne ein Wort zu sagen …

„Okay, wenn ich ehrlich sein soll … es tut mir _nicht_ leid", sagte er, als hätte er meine Gedanken gelesen. „Ich hätte das schon viel zu lange einfach tun sollen. Aber ich … ich verstehe, wenn du erstmal Zeit brauchst um darüber nachzudenken", fügte er unsicher hinzu, als ich immer noch nichts sagte, sondern ihn nur sprachlos anstarrte. „Wenn du vielleicht alleine sein willst … Ich … ich geh lieber nach drinnen und … du kannst dann in Ruhe …"

Er hob ein wenig hilflos die Schultern und machte Anstalten sich umzuwenden und zu entschwinden, was mich endlos aus meiner Erstarrung erwachen ließ.

Oh nein, mein Freund. Vergiss es! Er würde jetzt NICHT einfach gehen. Nicht nachdem er mir grade den ersten Kuss meines Lebens geschenkt hatte und ich so viele qualvolle Stunden damit verbracht hatte mir vorzustellen wie es sein würde ihn zu küssen und ich erst jetzt bemerkt hatte, dass es in Wirklichkeit noch viel besser war, als alles was ich mir jemals hätte vorstellen können.

„Stopp!" rutschte es mir heraus. Er zuckte leicht zusammen, aber blieb folgsam stehen. „Denk nicht mal im Traum daran, dich jetzt aus dem Staub zu machen, Taichi Yagami!"

Er blieb stehen und drehte sich langsam zu mir um, sein Gesichtsausdruck angespannt und unsicher, als hätte er Angst, dass ich ihn mit einiger Verspätung doch noch anbrüllen würde.

„Verlang nur nicht von mir, dass ich es bedaure", sagte er leise. „Das kann ich nicht …"

Noch bevor er den Satz zu Ende gesprochen hatte, warf ich mich ihm förmlich entgegen und schlang meine Arme um seinen Nacken. Durch den unerwarteten Schwung stolperte er nach hinten und landete mit mir dicht an seine Brust geschmiegt an der Hauswand. „Du bist wirklich dumm …", stieß ich hervor und zog sein Gesicht zu mir, atmete tief seinen wunderbaren Geruch ein. „Du kannst doch jetzt nicht einfach gehen …"  

Mit diesen Worten presste ich meine Lippen erneut auf seine.

Oh scheiße …! Was zum Teufel machte ich denn da?! Ja man, ich war selbst überrascht als mein Körper sich plötzlich so aufführte und sich ihm praktisch an den Hals warf, als gäbe es kein morgen mehr. Verdammt, ich war schüchtern!

Es waren die Aliens … es _mussten_ einfach die Aliens sein, die meinen Körper übernommen hatten und sich grade so absolut notgeil aufführten. Aber was sollte ich machen … er war so unglaublich, so unwiderstehlich … so sexy … so … Taichi.

Ich spürte seine Überraschung, als ich plötzlich in seinen Armen hing, sah seine weit aufgerissenen Augen vor mir … und dann ganz plötzlich ging eine Art Ruck durch seinen Körper, er schlang die Arme um mich und zog mich leidenschaftlich an sich. Er hauchte meinen Namen mit einer Zärtlichkeit, die ich noch nie bei ihm gehört hatte und erwiderte meinen Kuss.

Er schmeckte so herrlich nach mehr … rau und burschikos und gleichzeitig auch irgendwie süß und sanft. Wir hatten beide nicht viel Ahnung von der ganzen Sache hatte ich so den dumpfen Verdacht und die ersten Küsse waren einfach nur hungrig und ein wenig ungeschickt. Weder er noch ich wussten anfangs so recht wohin mit Händen und Lippen, aber irgendwie ergab sich alles von selbst, als ob unsere Körper einfach zusammenschmelzen würden wie heißes Wachs. Ich meine, das war mein erster Kuss! Mein erster Kuss mit Tai … und ich hätte sonst was darauf verwettet, dass es auch sein erster war.

Alles an ihm war mir so unglaublich lieb und vertraut und gleichzeitig so aufregend fremd und neu, als hätte ich ihn noch nie gesehen.

Meine Atmung war hastig und erhitzt und ich konnte seinen Herzschlag spüren, der gegen meinen Brustkorb hämmerte … schnell und unregelmäßig wie mein eigener.

Oh mein Gott … ich war schwul!

Keine Ahnung wie das passiert war, aber ich war so sicher schwul wie das Amen in der Kirche, so sicher schwul wie Ryo ein blöder Idiot war … ich musst einfach schwul sein, denn es fühlte sich so unglaublich gut an, was ich hier mit Taichi tat, so wunderbar und unglaublich schön, dass ich mich fragte womit ich die bisherigen tristen, sechzehn Jahre meines Lebens vergeudet hatte, und vor allem - warum nicht damit?!

Anderseits … es lag an Taichi. Alles. Nur an ihm, dass es so unglaublich toll war. Seine Hände, seine Lippen, sein wunderbarer Geruch …alles nur er. Weil ich ihn liebte und ihm so sehr vertraute wie niemandem sonst und weil er so wunderbar war. Also vielleicht war ich doch nur taitosexuell … aber wie!

„Verdammt …", hauchte er atemlos gegen meinen Lippen. „Was ist das …?"

„Alkohol?" bot ich schwer atmend an. „Hormone? Aliens?"

Er hielt kurz inne, öffnete die Augen und blinzelte nachdenklich. Schließlich nickte er. „Okay." Und seine Lippen waren wieder auf meinen.

Meine Hände fuhren über seinen Rücken, während wir uns küssten, über den dünnen Stoff seines T-Shirts und ich spürte wie die Muskelstränge unter seiner Haut sich bewegten, als er die Arme fester um mich schlang und mich näher zu sich zog. Er fühlte sich so unglaublich gut an, sein warmer fester Oberkörper war an mich geschmiegt und glitt an meinem auf und ab, während meine Hände auf ihm entlang fuhren und nicht genug bekommen konnten von seiner Nähe. Ich war sicher, dass er fühlen konnte wie sehr mein Herz hämmerte und wie erhitzt meine Haut sich unter seinen Händen anfühlte … aber es macht nichts. Zum ersten Mal war es mir nicht peinlich, weil ich genau fühlen konnte, dass es bei ihm auch nicht anders war.

Ich war süchtig …süchtig nach ihm und seiner Nähe …seinem Geschmack …seinem Geruch …als ob eine einzige Berührung ausgereicht hätte um mich mein Leben lang abhängig von ihm zu machen, wie eine Droge.

Ob ich mal die Suchtberatung anrufen sollte …?

Allerdings wäre es wohl nicht sehr wahrscheinlich, dass ich irgendwo auf viel Mitleid stoßen würde, wenn ich sagte, „Hilfe, ich klebe an den Lippen des umwerfendsten Jungen, den ich kenne und ich möchte mich am liebsten nie wieder mehr als drei Millimeter von ihm entfernen - können sie mir helfen?"

Alles war weich und verschwommen, als wir uns wieder voneinander lösten – ehrlich gesagt, wusste ich nicht wieso, denn es war grade so unglaublich schön – und bis auf unseren beschleunigten Atem war es ganz still auf der Terrasse. Von drinnen kam immer noch Stimmengewirr und Musik, aber irgendwie war das alles in meinem Bewusstsein wie ausgeblendet.

„Okay", hauchte Taichi ohne mich loszulassen und öffnete langsam die Augen, „jetzt ist es offiziell: Du darfst dich nie wieder auf mehr als Kussweite von mir entfernen."  

„Spinner", gab ich mit hochrotem Kopf und nicht sehr romantisch zurück. Was soll ich sagen - ich hatte nie behauptet romantisch zu sein. Und da tat es auch überhaupt nichts zur Sache, dass mir grade so viele abartig kitschige Dinge durch den Kopf schossen, die alle um Taichi kreisten. „Ich kann mich ja nicht an deinem T-Shirt festtackern …"

„Ein Halsband wäre also nicht drin?" erwiderte er frech. „Würde dir sicher gut stehen …"

„Hallo? Hattest du vielleicht Sauerstoffmangel während dem Kuss? Wieso muss ICH das Halsband tragen?"  

„Ich soll es tragen?" Er hob fragend die Augenbrauen und ein leicht verklärtes Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, während er darüber nachdachte. „Hm, ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass es sogar einen gewissen Reiz hätte an einem Halsband hinter dir her zulaufen."

„Eine durchaus ansprechende Vorstellung", gab ich zu. „Los, sitz zu den Füssen deines Herrchens!"

Meine Aliens waren so was von am feiern, bei dieser Vorstellung. Oh yeah. Los, nimm ihn an die Leine, hechelten sie mit glänzenden Augen. Na toll … Alf und E.T waren doch knuddelige Familienaußerirdische gewesen … wieso bekam ausgerechnet ich die sexuell pervertierten Aliens?!

„Wuff!" machte Taichi leise und setzte seinen großen, braunen Hundeaugenblick auf.  Er neigte den Kopf zu mir und fuhr sanft mit der Zungenspitze über meine Unterlippe. „Himmel, du bist sogar süß, wenn du dominant bist …", flüsterte er gegen meine Lippen.

„Tai … warte …", murmelte ich, während ich versuchte mich jetzt nicht auf ihn zu stürzen, zu Boden zu werfen und halb bewusstlos zu küssen, vor lauter Begeisterung. Scheiße … war ihm nicht klar wie unglaublich hinreißend er grade war? „Tai …!" Angestrengt versuchte ich die Sexualhormone zu ignorieren, die durch meinen Körper rasten, weil sie offenbar nicht genau wussten wohin und mich ganz kribbelig machten, während ich doch einen kühlen  Kopf bewahren wollte. „Warte - haben wir nicht ein kleines Problem …?"

„Hm? Wieso …?"

„Du hast mich grade geküsst!" erinnerte ich ihn. „Was … was tun wir denn jetzt?" Wir sollten ein klärendes Gespräch einschalten, nicht wahr? Unseren aktuellen Status definieren. Darüber reden was Sache war … machte man das nicht so, wenn man überraschend von seinem besten Freund geküsst wurde? Ich war planlos wie immer.

„Wieso tun? Wir tun doch grade was", protestierte er und hauchte weitere sanfte Küsse auf meine Lippen.

„Taichi – sei endlich ernst!" Ich packte ihn am Kragen seines T-Shirts und zog ihn mit funkelnden Augen zu mir. „Das ist wichtig … DU hast mich GEKÜSST!"

„Irrtum, mein Schatz", grinste er mit einem dermaßen männlich selbstgefälligen Gesichtsausdruck, dass ich ihn dafür hätte erwürgen können. „Ich habe vielleicht damit angefangen, aber du hast definitiv weiter gemacht …"

„Das ist doch jetzt absolut irrelevant", protestierte ich hastig. „Was bist du? Der Staatsanwalt?"  

„Angeklagter, sie sind überführt und absolut schuldig …"

„_Über_führt?" ich keuchte leise auf, als seine Hände unter mein Hemd glitten und sanft über meinen Bauch fuhren. „Eher verführt … argh, TAI! Du bist …!"

„… unwiderstehlich? Atemberaubend? Dein Sexgott …?" schlug er vor.

„Bescheiden bis zum letzten Atemzug, nicht wahr Yagami?" ich warf ihm einen schiefen Blick zu und schlang meine Arme um seinen Hals.

„Hey, ich kann doch nichts dafür, dass du mich unwiderstehlich findest."

„Ach, sei still…" hauchte ich und erwiderte seinen Kuss.

Okay, alles war verwirrend, alles war extrem seltsam und ich küsste meinen besten Freund, von dem ich bisher nicht einmal gewusst hatte, dass er mich überhaupt küssen WOLLTE … aber irgendwie schaffte ich es nicht mich deswegen aufzuregen oder mir Gedanken zu machen. Etwas, dass so unglaublich schön war, konnte doch nicht falsch sein, oder? Und oh ja, verdammt, es WAR schön …!

Vielleicht würde ich es irgendwann später schaffen mir wieder so viele Sorgen um alles zu machen wie ich es sonst immer tat. Vielleicht würden wir später ein langes, klärendes Gespräch führen. Vielleicht … hm … vielleicht konnten wir einfach für immer und ewig hier stehen bleiben und uns ansehen und anfassen und weiterküssen und …

„Yagami!"

Hm?

„Yagamii?!"

Nein … nein … nein …

„Hey, Taichi, wo STECKST du?!"

Scheinbar doch. Wir erstarrten gleichzeitig mitten in der Bewegung und ich klappte widerwillig die Augen wieder auf. Das durfte doch jetzt einfach nicht wahr sein! Das ging einfach nicht!

„Verdammt", fluchte ich mit erhitztem Gesicht und löste mich etwas von ihm, kam allerdings nicht besonders weit.

„Oh nein!" befahl Taichi wild entschlossen und hielt mich fest, als ich versuchte mich hastig aus seinen Armen zu winden. „Wir ignorieren sie einfach."

„Aber …"

„Kein aber. Vielleicht lösen sie sich einfach in Luft auf, wenn wir sie nur lange genug ignorieren", sagte er mit einem hoffenden Ausdruck in den Augen.

„Das glaubst du ja wohl selber nicht …"

Und wie zur unterschwelligen Bestätigung meines Pessimismus, kam es prompt wieder von drinnen: „Taichiiii!!!"

„Was…" stöhnte er voller Verzweiflung und richtete seinen Blick gen Himmel, „Herr, was habe ich dir denn je Schlimmes getan? Bin ich nicht immer ein furchtbar netter Mensch gewesen? Zugegeben, ich habe bei den letzten Mathearbeiten von Matt abgeschrieben … und ich hatte ein vielleicht paar unreine Gedanken als er während dem Training in diesen kurzen Hosen herumgelaufen ist … aber wenn man die Gesamtsituation betrachtet …"

„Hey - war das nicht eben Karis Stimme?" unterbrach ich seine Jammertirade irritiert.

„Hm?" Überrascht senkte er seinen Blick wieder und blickte zur Terrassentür. „Kari? Aber was sollte die hier …? Es ist fast zwei Uhr morgens …"

„TAI!!! Wo steckst du?" es klang beinah hysterisch.

„Okay, das ist sie", stellte wir gleichzeitig fest und ein leicht besorgter Ausdruck breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Großer Gott, was zum Teufel macht sie hier?"

„Taichi?" kam es plötzlich von der Terrassentür in einer Tonlage, die definitiv zu tief und männlich war um Kari zu gehören.

Wie ertappt und mit vor Verlegenheit brennenden Gesichtern fuhren wir auseinander. Meine Hände fuhren eilig zu meinem Hemd, dessen unterste Knöpfe sich danke Taichis geschickter Finger schon gelöst hatten, während er hastig an seinem verrutschten T-Shirt herumzerrte, in dessen Stoff ich eben noch meine Finger gekrallt hatte. Es war wie im Film. Allerdings war heute alles wie im Film – ehrlich ich kam mir von Minute zu Minute mehr vor, als ob mein Leben sich in ein einziges Kino verwandelte. Ich konnte förmlich vor mir sehen, wie die Leute vor der Leinwand saßen, Popcorn in sich reinschaufelten und sich über mein Leben totlachten. Hey, man  – das WAR nicht witzig!

Dankbar für die mehr als schwache Beleuchtung drehten wir uns um.

Es war Ryo. Ausgerechnet. Falls er trotz der Dunkelheit etwas gesehen hatte, was er nicht unbedingt sehen sollte, ließ er sich das zumindest nicht anmerken. „Deine Schwester ist hier und klingt ziemlich aufgelöst." berichtete er sachlich und zu mir gewandt, fügte er hinzu. „Takeru ist auch dabei …"

Taichi und ich tauschten einen kurzen Blick aus und verständigten uns mit Hilfe der wortlosen Kommunikation zu der wir manchmal fähig waren. Ich weiß auch nicht genau wie es funktionierte, aber mit Taichi ging es eben manchmal, dass wir uns nur ansehen mussten um zu wissen, was der andere dachte. Er wollte wissen, ob es okay war diese ganze Kuss-Sache auf später zu verschieben und erstmal seinen Pflichten als großer Bruder nachzukommen ohne dass ich ihn erschlagen würde oder einen plötzlichen Gedächtnisschwund erlitt und vergaß was während der letzten halben Stunde passiert war.

Mehr als nur ein bisschen verwirrt, nickte ich also und wollte Taichi nach drinnen folgen, der beunruhigt aussah und vorgelaufen war, doch Ryo hielt mich zurück.

„Matt, Matt, Matt", schüttelte er gespielt erschüttert den Kopf als ich an ihm vorbeiging und feixte.

Sein Tonfall veranlasste mich dazu spontan stehen zubleiben.

Argh, scheiße, natürlich hatte er was gesehen … und selbst wenn er uns nicht in voller Aktion erlebt hatte, vermutlich hatte Taichis und mein völlig wirres Auftreten ausgereicht um uns sofort aufs schwerste verdächtig zu machen.

Angeklagter Yamato – sie sind beschuldigt der leidenschaftlichen Küsserei auf einer Terrasse, des versuchten Rumknutschens in schwerwiegendem Falle und der abscheulichen romantische Sülzerei. Was haben sie zu ihrer Verteidigung zu sagen?!

„Also, das hätte ich nicht von dir gedacht", fuhr Ryo fort und schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Ich bin schockiert, ich bin entsetzt!"

„Was? Wieso?"

„Du warst ganze zwanzig Minuten alleine mit Taichi hier draußen und ihr seid beide noch komplett angezogen? Also, das wäre mir nicht passiert …" Er grinste. „Und dass nachdem du soviel Wodka intus hattest …" Er seufzte tragisch.

„Vielleicht wären wir ja weiter gekommen, wenn wir nicht gestört worden wären", giftete ich zurück und ignorierte das Blut, das mir vor lauter Verlegenheit ins Gesicht schoss.

„Ich hatte ein mieses Timing, was?" fragte er zu meiner Überraschung in aufrichtig entschuldigendem Tonfall. „Ich hätte ja nicht gestört, aber die Kleine klang, als wäre es wirklich wichtig." 

„Schon okay …"

Ich ließ mich gegen die Wand hinter mir sinken, weil meine Knie plötzlich weich wurden. Hier … genau hier, hatte ich mich eben noch Taichi an den Hals geworfen. Wenn ich die Augen schloss, konnte ich noch seinen einzigartigen Geruch an mir wahrnehmen, der überall an mir haftete, um mich herum in der Luft schwebte und mich einfach nicht mehr losließ.

„Hey, was zum …?", sagte Ryo plötzlich und machte ein paar Schritte in den Garten hinein. „Ist das nicht … wie hieß er doch gleich?" Neugierig beugte er sich nach unten.

„… Kiro?" Verdammt … den hatte ich ja komplett vergessen.

Auf gewissen Art und Weise musste ich ihm vermutlich dankbar sein … denn wäre er nicht gewesen, dann wäre Taichi vielleicht nicht so ausgerastet und nie so weit gegangen und das alles wäre nicht passiert. Na ja … man möge mir verzeihen, wenn meine Dankbarkeit sich trotzdem sehr in Grenzen hielt.

„Ja, genau …", kam Ryos Stimme verblüfft aus der Dunkelheit, „was ist denn mit dem passiert?"

„Äh … der Alkohol", bemerkte ich schnell. Was ja auch stimmte. „Er hat ziemlich viel getrunken. Mehr als ich."

„Wie kommt es überhaupt, dass du noch so gut auf den Beinen bist?" fragte er interessiert. „Ehrlich gesagt hätte ich nicht erwartet, dass du sonderlich viel verträgst."

Was soll ich sagen …  er hatte Recht und mein Verhältnis zu Alkohol war etwas seltsam. Es lief eine ganze Weile gut, so dass ich fast nichts davon bemerkte und dann wenn sich genug davon in meinem Körper angesammelt hatte, dann … na ja … konnte es passieren, dass es mich innerhalb von ein paar Sekunden umhaute.

„Mehr als Kiro vermutlich schon", war alles was ich erwiderte. Ryo kannte schon genug Schwächen von mir, noch eine mehr musste da nicht unbedingt sein.

„Ach was …?" Es klang skeptisch, aber ich verkniff mir jede weitere Äußerung dazu, sondern sagte nur: „Ich sollte jetzt auch rein … mein Bruder und so", bevor ich mich eilends aus dem Staub machte. Auch wenn Ryo nur eine hohle Tunte war … manchmal war er erschreckend scharfsichtig.  

Als ich nach drinnen kam, erwartete mich allerdings eine Überraschung.

Das bis vor kurzem noch völlig überfüllte Wohnzimmer und die Küche waren grade dabei sich völlig überstürzt zu leeren und die ganzen Menschenmassen, die eben noch alles belagert hatten, waren grade dabei sich fluchtartig ihren Weg nach draußen zu bahnen. Aus den Lautsprecherboxen kam plötzlich ziemlich gedämpfte Musik, die den rasanten Abmarsch mit einem Hauch von leichter Melancholie untermalte. Irritiert blickte ich nach rechts und nach links, wurde angerempelt und beinah umgerannt und hielt dabei verzweifelt Ausschau nach Taichi.  

„Was ist denn hier los? Ist das Bier alle?" fragte Ryo hinter mir irritiert.

Ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern, da ich auch nicht mehr wusste, aber registrierte aus den Augenwinkeln, dass er Kiro mit sich geschleift hatte und diesen jetzt mit einem dumpfen Plumps auf die Couch fallen ließ. Sehr human von ihm …

Da sich das Wohnzimmer immer mehr und mehr leerte, wurde es langsam etwas übersichtlicher und endlich entdeckte ich auch den vertrauten, braunen Haarbusch in dem ganzen Chaos. Mein Herz machte einen kleinen verräterischen Hüpfer und ich merkte wie alles in mir seltsam weich und wattig wurde, einfach nur weil ich ihn sah … aber sofort verbat ich mir jegliche Gefühle dieser Art, denn irgendwie hatte ich das dumpfe Gefühl, dass im Moment nicht der richtige Ort und die richtige Zeit war um weiter Lippengymnastik mit Taichi zu betreiben.

Kari und Tk standen bei ihm. Ich registriert erleichtert, dass es offenbar beiden gut ging, denn sie betrachteten höchst interessiert das Geschehen um sie herum, während Tais Gesicht dagegen einen Ausdruck reinster Panik trug. Leicht beunruhigt bahnte ich mir meinen Weg durch das einem Schlachtfeld nicht unähnliche Wohnzimmer.

„Was ist los?" fragte ich als ich endlich bei ihnen angekommen war. „Was macht ihr überhaupt hier?" mein Blick wanderte automatisch zu Tk. „Weiß Papa, dass ihr hier seid?"

Die Kleinen schüttelten synchron den Kopf, ohne auch nur im Geringsten schuldbewusst auszusehen, dass sie mitten in der Nacht aus unserer Wohnung getürmt waren. „Wir haben ja versucht bei euch anzurufen, aber es ist niemand drangegangen", erklärte mein Bruder logisch. „Außerdem war es ein Notfall", fügte Kari hinzu.

„Notfall? Könntest du dich mal präzisieren? Brennt unser Haus?"

„Nein."

„Liegt jemand im sterben?"

„Nein."

„Ein Präsident ist erschossen worden?"

„Nein."

„Lass mich mal", mischte sich Ryo begeistert von dem Ratespiel ein. „Wie viele Wörter sind es? Kommt ein E drin vor?"

Ich rollte wortlos mit den Augen. Schön, jetzt wusste ich definitiv, dass er einen an der Klatsche hatte, aber das war im Moment ja nicht wirklich das was mich interessierte.

„Es ist eine Katastrophe", unterbrach Taichi uns in diesem Moment mit Grabesstimme.

Automatisch flogen all unsere Gesichter zu ihm.

„Was ist denn los?" fragte ich, jetzt doch langsam ein bisschen beunruhigt.

Er gab ein leises, verzweifeltes Stöhnen von sich. „Meine Eltern! Sie sind auf dem Weg hier her! Bei uns ist niemand ans Telefon gegangen – ich nehme an, wir hatten die Musik zu laut, deshalb haben sie Kari auf dem Handy angerufen. Sie … sie sind im Morgengrauen wieder da."

„Aber ich dachte, sie wollten erst übermorgen wiederkommen?" stellte Ryo überflüssigerweise fest.

„Das dachte ich doch auch …", er ruderte hektisch mit den Armen, „keine Ahnung was sich da geändert hat!"

Kari und Tk zuckten simultan mit den Schultern, also wussten sie offenbar auch nicht mehr.

Ich dagegen ließ meinen Blick nachdenklich über das Wohnzimmer gleiten … die umgeworfenen Stühle, zertretene Chipskrümel, umgekippten Gläser, herumstehenden Bierflaschen, die unidentifizierbaren Flecken auf dem Teppich, die vollen Aschenbecher und die paar Schnapsleichen, die nett dekoriert auf dem Boden oder der Couch lagen und friedlich vor sich hinschnarchten … und seufzte leise. „Auf jeden Fall ist mir jetzt klar, wieso sich grade alle so überstürzt auf den Weg gemacht haben, als die Rede aufs aufräumen kam …"  

„Ich bin tot …", hauchte Taichi und sah ziemlich blass um die Nase aus, „so was von tot. Mein Leben ist keinen müden Yen mehr wert, wenn meine Mutter das sieht." Ich konnte ihm nicht widersprechen.

„Na ja, wir sind doch jetzt wenigstens zu fünft", bemerkte Ryo optimistisch wie immer. „In ein paar Stunden könnten wir das Gröbste geschafft haben."

Ehrlich … ich wollte ja keine negativen Schwingungen verbreiten, aber wir hätten einen biochemischen Reinigungstrupp von der Regierung gebraucht um das alles restlos zu beseitigen. Am besten einen Reinigungstrupp, der kompromisslos das gesamte Haus gesprengt und neu wieder aufgebaut hätte.

„Falsch - wir sind nur zu dritt", stellte ich richtig. „Die beiden Kleinen müssen sofort wieder zurück. Mein Vater macht sich sonst Sorgen morgen früh, wenn sie nicht da sind." Außerdem verriet mir ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr, dass es schon fast halb drei war. Was im Klartext hieß, dass ich in weniger als vier Stunden schon wieder aufstehen und zur Schule musste. Aber das erwähnte ich lieber nicht.

„Klein?" Tk warf mir einen schrägen Blick zu, den ich ignorierte. Selbst wenn sein aktuelles, rasantes Wachstum darauf hindeutete, dass er vermutlich über kurz oder lang größer sein würde als ich … er war und blieb mein kleiner Bruder und damit Ende der Diskussion.

Taichi nickte langsam und schien sich aus seiner Erstarrung wieder etwas zu lösen. „Okay, alles klar …" er atmete tief durch und legte ein paar Finger an die Stirn. „Lasst mich nachdenken, wie wir mein jämmerliches Leben noch um ein paar Jahre verlängern können. Tk und Kari müssen wieder zurück zu euch nachhause. Schafft ihr das alleine?" Er warf den Beiden einen kurzen Blick und zu und sie nickten zögernd. Zum Glück wohnten Taichi und ich nur wenige Straßen auseinander, so dass sie echt keinen weiten Weg hatten. „Und wir", damit meinte er mich und Ryo, „schmeißen erstmal die restlichen Leute raus und machen uns ans aufräumen – es geht vorrangig um die Küche und das Wohnzimmer und …" er hielt inne und sah uns entschuldigend an. „Es tut mir echt leid, dass ich euch jetzt so einplane … ihr müsst nicht, wenn ihr nicht wollt, ehrlich. Ich schaffe es im Notfall auch alleine, denke ich … es ist nur …"

„Ist schon okay …", unterbrach ich ihn. „Das ist macht nichts … wirklich."

Er wandte den Kopf und sah mich an. Irgendwie hatten wir das bisher beide mehr oder weniger vermieden und mehr die anderen drei angesehen … das war das erste Mal, dass er mich direkt anblickte. Ich spürte wie ich rot wurde unter seinem Blick. Zum Glück ging es ihm auch nicht besser. Wir waren kaum einen halben Meter voneinander entfernt und starrten uns einfach mit hochroten Köpfen an wie zwei Idioten. Ob er auch grade daran denken musste, wie wir vor weniger als zehn Minuten auf der Terrasse gestanden hatten …? Ob er sich noch so genau daran erinnern konnte wie meine Lippen schmeckten, wie ich es bei ihm konnte?

„Danke …" murmelte er.

„Ich helfe dir natürlich auch!" schaltete Ryo sich beinah vorwurfsvoll ein. Natürlich … wie hatten wir ihn nur vergessen können. Bevor ich einen sarkastischen Kommentar dazu loslassen konnte, drückte er mir schon das altbekannte Glas mit verdächtig alkoholisch riechendem Inhalt in die Hand und grinste mir zu. „Hier. Damit du wach bleibst."

Ich warf ihm einen schnellen Blick zu, ließ meinen Blick über das Schlachtfeld vor uns gleiten … blickte zu Tk und Kari … zu Ryo … zurück zu Taichi … 

Dann machte ich die Augen zu und schluckte es einfach in einem Zug herunter.

Was soll ich sagen … die nächsten Stunden flogen einfach an mir vorbei. Oder besser ich schwamm irgendwie durch sie hindurch, als ob ich mich durch eine zähe Masse vorwärts bewegen würde, die nur undeutlich und schwammig um mich herum existierte. Vielleicht lag es an dem überhöhten Alkoholgehalt in meinem Blut, vielleicht auch an meiner völligen Übermüdung oder daran, dass ich viel zu wenig gegessen hatte heute … und vielleicht … vielleicht lag es an den vielen Metern Distanz, die zwischen mir und Taichi lagen, während wir Möbel hin und her schoben … den schnellen, heimlichen Blicken, die wir austauschten, während wir versuchten Krümel aus der Couchgarnitur zu saugen … den Millimetern, die unsere Hände entfernt waren, während wir gleichzeitig nach einem umgekippten Glas angelten, dass unter den Tisch gerollt war … und die doch nicht ausreichten, dass ich einfach nach ihm greifen und ihn festhalten konnte.

Meine letzte klare Erinnerung von diesem Abend war, dass ich vor dem Wohnzimmerregal stand und so müde war, dass ich ins taumeln geriet. Meine innere Uhr versicherte mir nachdrücklich, dass ich schon ungefähr fünf Stunden überfällig war mit dem schlafen gehen und es jetzt wirklich höchste Zeit war. Ein Arm schlang sich grade noch rechtzeitig, bevor ich nach hinten sank um meine Taille und hielt mich fest. Gleichgültig wo wir waren und wer uns in diesem Moment sehen konnte, ließ ich mich schlapp und mit geschlossenen Augen gegen Taichi sinken. Seine Wärme war so einlullend und angenehm, dass ich nur für alle Ewigkeit bleiben wollte wo ich war und auf der Stelle einschlafen.

„Müde?" flüsterte er.

Selbst nicken war mir grade zu anstrengend, deshalb gab ich nur einen leisen bestätigenden Laut von mir.

„Ich auch", bekannte er leise.

Im Hintergrund dudelte schon seit ungefähr seit einer Stunde „Underneath it all" in einer endlosen Dauerschleife und Taichi sang leise ein paar Zeilen davon mit, während er seinen Kopf auf meine Schulter legte.

„Das wollte ich dir die ganze Zeit schon sagen … aber ich wusste nicht wie …"

„Hm? Was …?"

„You´re really lovely …", summte er direkt in mein Ohr und ich konnte beinah spüren wie er dabei grinste. Unwillkürlich musste ich lächeln, egal wie müde ich auch war und ein Teil der Anspannung und Unsicherheit, die mich die letzten Stunden über nervös gemacht und runter gezogen hatte, fiel von mir ab. „Es tut mir leid", murmelte er weiter. „Alles, meine ich … der Abend hätte irgendwie anders laufen sollen, nicht wahr?"

Ich wusste was er meinte.

Da war Augenblick auf der Terrasse, den keiner von uns einfach so vergessen wollte und der alles zwischen uns verändert hatte …

… und gleichzeitig hingen wir jetzt irgendwo im Niemandsland zwischen Freundschaft und Liebe fest, mitten auf einer wackeligen Hängebrücke im Himalaja um mal eine halbwegs sinnvolle Allegorie zu finden, und wussten nicht ob wir jetzt vor oder zurück wollten und ob wir es überhaupt jemals schaffen würden sicher über diesen Abgrund zu kommen. Außerdem hatte ich natürlich panische Höhenangst wenn man so will, klammerte mich einfach nur haltlos an dem wackeligen Geländer fest und weigerte mich auch nur einen Schritt weiter zu gehen. Ich würde meine Reisegesellschaft verklagen, wenn ich jemals irgendwo ankam soviel war sicher.

Ich hatte zuviel Angst davor, was wir kaputt machen konnten, wenn wir jetzt weitergingen, hatte Angst davor, meinen besten Freund zu verlieren, ohne den ich nicht leben konnte und wusste gleichzeitig, dass es nicht mehr ausreichte … mir einfach nicht mehr genug war nur sein Freund zu sein. Ich wollte mehr - spätestens seit seinem Kuss war mir das überdeutlich bewusst. Ich wollte Dinge mit Taichi tun, die man normalerweise nicht mit seinen Freunden tun will. Ich wollte einfach … mehr.

Ob er genauso unsicher war wie ich? Ob ihm das Ganze auch soviel Angst machte? Und ob er mich auch so gerne noch einmal geküsst hätte?

„Was immer jetzt auch passiert …", sagte er impulsiv und schlang die Arme fester um mich. Einen Augenblick war er ganz still und alles was ich spürte war seinen warmen Atem auf meiner Haut.

„… bitte, hör niemals auf mein bester Freund zu sein."

Ich drehte mich langsam zu ihm um, so dass seine Hände nun auf meinem Rücken lagen und vergrub mein Gesicht an seiner Schulter. „Glaub mir …", flüsterte ich, „bevor das passiert, schnalle ich mir eher zwei Kokosnüsse vor die Brust und tanze Cha-cha-cha …"  

Vielleicht musste ich meine Reisegesellschaft doch nicht verklagen. Vielleicht hatten er und ich doch Chancen jemals heil auf die andere Seite zu gelangen.

So lange … so lange Taichi nur meine Hand festhielt, während wir uns über die verdammte Hängebrücke weiter vorwärts hangelten.

tbc


	12. Matt und die Regeln des HomoKamasutras

Taichis bester Freund 12

„Matt und die Regeln des Homo-Kamasutra"

Ich muss irgendwann eingeschlafen sein. Denn meine nächste klare Erinnerung war, dass ich in Taichis Bett hochschreckte und im dämmrigen Halbschlaf mitbekam wie unten die Tür aufgeschlossen wurde. Waren das seine Eltern? Kamen die etwa schon nachhause?

Blasse Sonnenstrahlen schoben sich durch die Spalten in seiner Jalousie und tauchten das morgendliche Grau seines Zimmers in ein mattes Dämmerlicht.

Ich war mir nicht sicher, wie wir überhaupt in sein Zimmer gekommen waren, aber wir lagen inzwischen chaotisch ausgestreckt auf seinem Bett, so als ob wir uns einfach nur erschöpft hatten hineinfallen lassen, unsere Gliedmaßen kreuz und quer über- und untereinander verwickelt. Obwohl wir auf der Decke lagen war es warm und kuschelig, denn sein Körper verströmte soviel Wärme wie ein kleiner Ofen.

Sein Arm lag um meine Taille und ich bemühte mich ihn nicht zu wecken, als ich mich vorsichtig zur Bettkante drehte. Ein erschöpfter Blick aus halb geschlossenen Lidern auf seinen Digitalwecker verriet mir, das es grade mal sieben Uhr war und ich also nicht mehr, als höchstens zwei kümmerliche Stunden Schlaf gehabt hatte. Wie erfrischend.

Ich drehte mich wieder zurück und einen Moment lang, als ich sein schlafendes Gesicht betrachtete war die Versuchung mich zurück an ihn zu kuscheln und weiterzupennen so groß wie nie zuvor. Obwohl es so verdammt früh am morgen war, mein Kopf dröhnte, als hätte ich eine mittelgroße Blaskapelle im Schädel und mein Körper schmerzte, dass ich kaum noch wusste wohin damit, brachte mich sein Anblick zum lächeln. Gott, er sah so unglaublich … unglaublich süß aus!

Er lag entspannt auf der Seite, sein Gesicht zu mir gewandt und weiche, zerwuschelte Haarsträhnen fielen tief in sein Gesicht und seine langen, fast schwarzen Wimpern malten zarte Schatten auf seine Wangen. Seine sich langsam hebende und senkende Brust und sein warmer Körper boten geradezu die ultimative Einladung sich wieder zurück an in seine offenen Arme zu schmiegen, die Augen noch einmal zu schließen und sich von dem gleichmäßigen Pochen seines Herzschlages wieder in den Schlaf lullen zu lassen.

Was mich letztlich dazu trieb doch noch aufzustehen, konnte ich mir selbst kaum erklären. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass ich ohnehin schon genug Fehlstunden hatte, die sich mal wieder nicht grade positiv auf meinen Noten auswirken würden. Und vielleicht lag es an dem ernstes, geradezu besorgte Blick meines Vaters gestern Abend, als ich ihm erklärt hatte, dass ich heute schwänzen würde … und scheiße, er kam mit erstaunlicher Hartnäckigkeit immer wieder zurück in mein Bewusstsein. Ich wollte nicht, dass sich mein Vater zu viele Gedanken um mich machte.

Und ich wollte nicht, dass er jemals, jemals wieder zu einem Elterngespräch musste, an dem er sich anhören musste, dass er mir als allein erziehender Vater vielleicht nicht alles geben konnte und dass mir wohl einfach eine Mutter fehlte …

So vorsichtig es ging schob ich mich unter Taichis Arm zur Bettkante und stand auf.

Ich war zum Glück schon auf halbem Weg ins Bad, als mein Magen plötzlich rebellierte und ich die letzten Meter in beschleunigtem Tempo zurücklegte. Keuchend landete ich über der Kloschüssel und versuchte ruhig zu atmen. Oh bitte, das jetzt nicht auch noch …

Keine Ahnung, ob es gut oder schlecht war, aber mein Magen beruhigte sich langsam wieder etwas, während ich auf dem kalten Boden kniete und versuchte an alles, nur nicht an Alkohol zu denken, nur damit es mir nur nicht hochkam.

Notiz an selbst: Nie wieder soviel trinken! Nie wieder irgendetwas trinken.

Nachdem ich eine halbe Stunde unter abwechselnd kochend heißem und viel zu kalten Wasser gestanden hatte und meine Haare mit „der belebenden Kraft aus Orange und Minze" gewaschen hatte (was mir laut der Werbung nicht nur kraftvolleres, gesund glänzendes Haar garantierte, sondern auch einen schicken Wagen mit einer dümmlich grinsenden Blondine auf dem Beifahrersitz) war ich soweit wieder wach, dass ich in der Lage war in Taichis Zimmer zurückzukehren und mir etwas von seinen Klamotten auszuleihen. Da mussten doch noch ein paar Sachen sein aus denen er schon herausgewachsen war und die mir noch passen würden. Tatsächlich fand ich eine dunkelblaue Jeans, die halbwegs gut an mir aussah und ein olivgrünes T-Shirt, das nur unwesentlich zu weit war. Mit hochrotem Gesicht und ohne genau hinzusehen, wühlte ich schließlich in seinen Boxershorts herum um mir ein Paar zu angeln. Es waren enge hotpants-ähnliche Dinger, wie ich sie meistens trug, dunkelblau und schwarz und ich konnte nicht verhindern, dass ich mir automatisch vorstellte wie Taichi darin aussah, während ich sie überstreifte.

Ich sage es nur ungern, aber … Taichi Yagami hatte den süßesten kleinen Knackarsch, den die Welt je gesehen hat. Ehrlich! Ich war wirklich nicht voreingenommen. Es lag bestimmt am Fußball, da musste irgendwas dran sein … Und allein ihn mir in diesen Hosen vorzustellen …

Neindachte ich entgeistert nein, das ist jetzt überhaupt keine gute Gelegenheit um eine Morgenlatte zu bekommen, Matt!

Ich war entsetzt, dass ich auch nur daran dachte, aber andererseits … verdammt … andererseits war er doch … waren wir doch jetzt …

Argh, Sitz! Platz! Aus!

Was soll ich sagen … ich war einfach sehr empfindlich morgens. Empfindlich im Sinne von … besonders sensibel und empfänglich was DAS anging. Ich weiß dass es abartig war, aber ich war nun mal in jeder Hinsicht ein Morgenmensch und meine Hormone bildeten da leider keine Ausnahme. Ich war 16 Jahre, jung und von notgeilen Aliens besessen, so sah es aus. Das hatte ich mir ja auch nicht ausgesucht.

Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen und jedem bisschen Willenskraft, dass ich besaß, hielt ich mich zurück und zog mich fertig an.

Danach tappte ich auf bloßen Füssen zu seinem Schreibtisch und kramte nach einem Zettel in dem Chaos, das bei ihm herrschte. Immerhin wäre es nicht nett jetzt einfach wortlos zu verschwinden … nicht unter diesen ganz besonderen Umständen. Er sollte nicht denken, dass es mir leid tat was gestern Abend passiert war oder dass ich es ungeschehen machen wollte oder sonst irgendetwas absolut komplett überhaupt nicht zutreffendes.

Mit angezogenen Beinen kauerte ich auf seinem Schreibtischstuhl und starrte seine schlafende Gestalt auf Bett an, während ich an seinem neonfarbenen Blink-Kugelschreiber kaute und nicht wusste was und wie ich schreiben sollte.

_Hey Tai _ fing ich schließlich an. Harmlos genug. _Sorry,_ _ich habe mir ein paar von deinen Sachen geliehen_. Meine Schrift sah seltsam krakelig und ungelenk aus, was ich darauf schob, dass es noch so früh am morgen und meine Finger noch steif waren. Vielleicht hätte ich meiner rechten Hand eben doch ein paar Aufwärmübungen gönnen sollen …

Wieso, wieso war ich nur mit dem Fluch der pubertären Männlichkeit belegt?? Was hatte ich denn getan? Obwohl nein … Moment … Ich konnte die Glühbirne, die über meinem Kopf auftauchte förmlich sehen. Dafür konnte ich ja gar nichts. Ich konnte das immerhin alles auf die Aliens schieben, die sich in meinem Körper eingenistet hatten. Hah!

Halbwegs befriedigt mit dieser Vorstellung schrieb ich weiter. _Ich glaube, deine Eltern sind vorhin nachhause gekommen. Hat sich zumindest so angehört. Aber da von unten noch keine Entsetzensschreie gekommen sind, denke ich, dass wir unsere Sache wohl ganz gut gemacht haben. Du wirst vermutlich noch eine Weile weiterleben. grins Wir sehen uns nachher in der Schule. _ Ich zögerte unentschlossen und ließ den Stift über dem Papier schweben, nicht sicher wie ich enden sollte. Eigentlich wollte ich etwas anderes schreiben, aber nach kurzer Überlegung setzte ich ein knappes_ Bye, Matt._ darunter. Es klang irgendwie kühl und nüchtern und das war überhaupt nicht meine Absicht. Aber was zum Teufel hätte ich schreiben sollen? Küsse, Herzchen und so ein Mist war doch nur was für Mädchen.

Unwillkürlich wanderte mein Blick zurück zu seiner friedlich schlafenden Gestalt auf dem Bett und mein Herz fing beinah sofort an schneller zu klopfen, als hätte es einen eigenen extra auf Taichi abgestimmten und nur für ihn bestimmten Rhythmus. Er lag ausgebreitet über das ganze Bett verteilt, Arme und Beine von sich gestreckt und sein Gesicht tief in das Kissen gekuschelt. Vielleicht waren Küsse und Herzchen doch nicht so unangebracht …

Ich ließ den Zettel sinken und tappte so leise es ging zu ihm. Direkt neben seinem Bett ging ich in die Knie, die Arme neben ihm abgestützt und starrte ihn an. Taichi … mein Taichi …

War es denn meiner? Ich war nicht sicher …

Es fühlte sich so an. Als ob er schon immer _mein_ Taichi gewesen war. Ein Teil von mir, ohne den ich nicht leben konnte und der immer fehlte, wenn er nicht da war. Als ob ich einfach nicht komplett war ohne ihn.

So vorsichtig, als bewegte ich mich auf rohen Eier glitt ich neben ihn aufs Bett, rutschte durch die zerwühlten Bettdeckenmassen so lange näher zu ihm, bis unsere Nasenspitzen nur noch Millimeter voneinander entfernt waren und ich sein ruhiges, entspanntes Gesicht direkt vor mir hatte. Warmer, süßer Taichi-Geruch hing noch schwach über den Laken und brachte mich dazu tief ein und auszuatmen. Fasziniert betrachtete ich ihn, ließ meine Blicke sehnsüchtig über seine geschlossenen Augen mit den beinah mädchenhaft langen Wimpern und den leicht geöffneten Mund wandern und fragte mich wie es möglich war einen einzigen Menschen so unglaublich lieb zu haben. Ich hätte Stunden und Stunden einfach nur bei ihm liegen und dabei zusehen können, wie seine Brust sich langsam hob und senkte.

Mit klopfendem Herzen neigte ich mein Gesicht noch etwas mehr zu seinem. Sein warmer Atem streifte meine Lippen, als ich sie vorsichtig und beinah schüchtern auf seine senkte und ihn sanft küsste. Auch wenn mein Körper eine Sehnsucht nach mehr hatte, hielt ich mich zurück und beließ es bei einer kurzen, zarten Berührung um ihn nicht zu wecken. Der einzigartige, unverkennbare Taichi-Geschmack blieb auf meinen Lippen haften, auch als mich schon wieder von ihm löste und so leise wie möglich wieder aufstand.

Ich konnte nicht das Geringste gegen das überirdisch breite Grinsen machen, dass sich auf meinem Gesicht ausbreitete, als hätte man mir einen Kleiderbügel zwischen die Lippen gesteckt. Ob ich diesen Geschmack irgendwie konservieren konnte, so lange bis wir uns heute Nachmittag wieder sahen? Wie sollte ich nur überleben bis dahin?

Und dann, dann musste er mich definitiv noch einmal küssen …

_PS:_ schrieb ich unter meine Notiz, bevor ich sie direkt neben ihm auf das Kopfkissen legte _Du siehst süß aus, wenn du schläfst_. Und dann

_PPS_: _Du schuldest mir einen Kuss …_

Irgendwie gelang es mir auf meinem Weg nach draußen seinen Eltern auszuweichen, was mehr als gut war, denn ehrlich gesagt wusste ich nicht wie ich ihnen jemals wieder in die Augen sehen sollte, nach dem ich grade dabei war mich Hals über Kopf in ihren einzigen Sohn zu verlieben und ihn zu schwulifizieren. (Gab es das Wort? Oder hieß es vielleicht verschwult? Verschwuchtelt? Ich war nicht ganz sicher.)

Ich wusste ehrlich gesagt überhaupt nicht wie das mit uns jetzt weitergehen sollte. In keinem der Filme die ich gesehen hatte (allerdings hatte ich bisher auch nicht grade viele Liebesfilme gesehen) wurden diese Probleme ausreichend thematisiert. Zwei Menschen trafen sich, verliebten sich, dann kam die große Frage, ob sie sich kriegten oder nicht, dann kam der Kuss oder der Sex oder beides und dann …

Irgendwie schien immer einer oder sogar beide vorher den Löffel abzugeben bevor es zu ernsthaften Beziehungsproblemen kommen konnte, zumindest soweit meine Erinnerung da korrekt war. Oder war das vielleicht nur grundsätzlich in Filmen so, in denen Leonardo DiCaprio mitspielte? Der hatte sich ja nie Gedanken machen müssen, wie es jetzt mit ihm und Kate Winslet weitergehen würde, denn zack war schon der Eisberg da und die beiden hatten andere Probleme. Aber was machten die ganzen Menschen ohne Eisberg?

Während ich also in halsbrecherischem Tempo auf dem Fahrrad zur Schule kurvte, war genau das das einzige Thema was mich beschäftigte. Das und meine mit jedem Tritt immer mehr schmerzenden Beine.

Au, au, au … iergs, mir taten langsam Stellen weh, bei denen ich nicht mal sicher war, ob ich da Muskeln hatte! Aber ich sollte mich nicht über solche Trivialitäten beschweren, wo ich wirklich andere Probleme hatte. Probleme, an die ich wenige Minuten zuvor in der wonnigen Atmosphäre in Taichis Zimmer noch nicht einmal gedacht hatte.

Immer wenn ich mit zusammen war, dann war alles so leicht, geradezu aufdringlich einfach und einleuchtend. Ich wollte ihn küssen, er wollte mich küssen, die Aliens wollten in der Besenkammer verführen – bingo! Aber ohne ihn …

Ich fühlte mich so verloren ohne ihn.

Ich konnte nicht aufhören nachzudenken, konnte nicht aufhören mir über alles mögliche Gedanken zu machen und mich zu sorgen wie es jetzt weitergehen würde. Was wenn Taichi aufwachte und sich an nichts mehr erinnerte? Was wenn er mir übel nahm, dass wir uns geküsst hatten? Was wenn alles was gestern Abend passiert war, nur ein irrer Traum von mir gewesen war, ausgelöst durch zuviel Alkohol und Ryos blödes Gequatsche? Was wenn nicht? Was wenn seine Eltern es herausfanden? Was wenn mein Vater es herausfand? Was wenn seine Fußballmannschaft es herausfand? Was wenn wir wirklich ein Paar waren und uns irgendwann hassen würden? Müssten wir uns dann trennen? Könnten wir dann noch mal Freunde werden? Würde ich aufhören müssen sein bester Freund zu sein nur weil ich ihn verliebt war? Was war wenn Taichi irgendwann mehr wollte als küssen? Was wenn ich irgendwann mehr wollte als küssen? Was war wenn …

IEKS!!

Oh scheiße, das war ein Laster. Ich hörte meine eigenen Reifen schauderhaft schrill aufquietschen, während ich mit durchgedrückter Bremse quer über den Asphalt schliddernd zum stehen kam. Mit untertellergroßen Augen starrte ich auf die riesige Kühlerhaube, die ich direkt vor der Nase hatte und der ungefähr fünf Zentimeter vor meinem Vorderreifen grade noch mal abgebremst hatte.

„Pass doch auf wo du hinfährst, du Lümmel!" wurde mir von der Fahrerkabine zugebrüllt.

„´Tschuldigung", hauchte ich leichenblass und schluckte. Oh Gott, ich sollte nicht mitten im Straßenverkehr soviel an Taichi Yagami denken, wenn ich meinen 17. Geburtstag noch erleben wollte.

Ich konnte bei näherer Betrachtung sowieso nicht fassen, dass ich überhaupt schon so weit gedacht hatte. Wir hatten einen einzigen Kuss … na ja, zwei … bisher ausgetauscht und ich machte mir schon Gedanken über unser Sexleben, unsere Trennung und ob wir nach der Scheidung noch Freunde sein würde … war ich eigentlich bescheuert?

Es war alles in allem ein Wunder, dass ich heil und in einem Stück bei der Schule ankam. Nun ja, heil, abgesehen davon, dass mir immer noch schlecht war und ich nicht sicher war wie ich es schaffen sollte zwei Stunden auf diesen unerträglich harten Stühlen im Musikunterricht zu sitzen ohne vor Schmerzen zu Jaulen. Scheiße … nie wieder Fußball.

Eigentlich komisch wie viele Dinge ich in den letzten zwei Tagen alles getan hatte, die ich definitiv nie wieder tun würde. Wodka pur trinken, Fußball spielen, Klamotten in einer anderen Farbe als schwarz zu tragen, mit Irren wie Ryo reden … und alles nur damit Taichi mich mochte und weiterhin mein bester Freund blieb.

„MATT! Was machst du denn so früh hier?"

Ich erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung, das Fahrradschloss in der einen Hand, der Schlüssel in der anderen. Diese Stimme … diese abartig gute Laune … oh nein. Das durfte doch nicht … das konnte doch nur … womit hatte ich das denn wieder verdient?

„Das ist toll – ich habe gar nicht erwartet, dass du heute kommst!" Ryo schlug mir mit so viel Enthusiasmus auf den Rücken, dass ich röchelnd zusammenklappte und mich grade noch an meinem Lenker festhalten konnte. In Zeitlupentempo drehte ich mich zu ihm um und funkelte ihn wortlos an.

„Was ist denn mit dir los?" Er legte den Kopf schief und betrachtete mich fragend. „Du siehst ja furchtbar aus. Nicht viel geschlafen, was?"

Er konnte doch unmöglich viel mehr geschlafen habe, als ich. Wieso war er also so verdammt wach und so verdammt gut gelaunt? Ich war ja selbst eher ein Morgenmensch, womit Taichi mich immer aufzog … aber nicht mal ich war dermaßen abartig. Das war pervers! Geradezu widerlich diese gute Laune.

„Wieso zum Teufel bist DU hier?" knurrte ich missgelaunt und befestigte den Schlüssel zu meinem Fahrrad an meiner, oder besser Taichis Hose. „Ihr habt doch heute frei." Was bei näherer Betrachtung schon unfair genug war … nur damit sie heute Nachmittag ihr blödes Sondertraining halten konnten und die Schule morgen wieder den begehrten Pokal gewann. Obwohl ich mir nicht erklären konnte wieso irgendjemand so scharf auf diesen überdimensionalen, abscheulichen Pott sein sollte.

„Na ja, ich dachte es macht vielleicht keinen guten Eindruck direkt in meiner ersten Woche schon zu fehlen", strahlte er mit der absurd guten Laune, die so durch und durch charakteristisch für ihn war. „Außerdem bin ich bisher ja auch nur Auswechselspieler und komme morgen garantiert nicht mehr als fünf Minuten aufs Feld. Sag mal wieso hast du keine Schuluniform an?" wechselte er übergangslos und mit anklagendem Blick das Thema, während er gleichzeitig erfolglos an seinem Kragen zerrte. Man sah ihm an, dass er sich in seinen Sportklamotten definitiv wohler fühlte. Nun ja – niemand, der nicht farbenblind war, konnte sich in diesem Folterinstrument, genannt unsere Schuluniform auch nur halbwegs wohl fühlen. Ich litt jedes Mal Höllenqualen, wenn ich sie tragen musste, denn der gruselige Grün-Ton stand mir überhaupt nicht. Mein Glück, dass ich sie heute „vergessen" hatte.

„Gibt höchstens einen Eintrag und einen Tadel", sagte ich und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Danke für den Tipp … scheiße, die an die meiner alten Schule sah wesentlich besser aus."

Ich verdrehte die Augen und versuchte ihn auf dem Weg über den erstaunlich leeren Schulhof abzuhängen. Natürlich erfolglos. Er pappte an mir wie ein alter Kaugummi und textete mich voll, während ich mich leider durch meine schmerzenden Beine nicht so schnell aus dem Staub machen konnte wie sonst.

„Was ist eigentlich mit dir los? Alles okay?" fragte er und musterte mich neugierig von oben nach unten, während wir unseren Aufgang erreicht hatten und die Treppe hoch liefen. Rechts und links neben uns schubsten und drängelten Schüler nach oben, die offenbar gar nicht schnell genug in ihre Klassen kommen konnten. „Du läufst so komisch."

Vermutlich ging ich tatsächlich irgendwie eckig. Ich versuchte auf jeden Fall behutsamer aufzutreten als sonst um meine angespannten und schmerzenden Beine nicht unnötig mehr zu belasten. Gott, ich brauchte mehr Bewegung, ehrlich … es war ja nicht zu fassen, dass mich so ein lächerliches Fußballtraining schon so fertig machte. Ob Taichi mal mit mir trainierte? Ob er auch noch mal oben ohne mit mir trainierte …? Wir könnten auch andere Sachen trainieren als Fußball …

Ich war grade dabei anzusetzen Ryo zu erklären, dass ich einfach nur Muskelkater von seinem blöden Sport hatte, als der plötzlich aufquietschte wie ein kleines Ferkel und mich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an der Schulter packte.

„Oh mein Gott!!" brüllte er und starrte mich mit einer Mischung aus Begeisterung und Entsetzen an. „Sag nicht, du und Yagami hattet gestern Nacht noch leidenschaftlichen, Schweiß treibenden Sex und ich weiß nichts davon?!"

Stille.

Ungefähr zweihundert Köpfe (es kam mir vor wie zweitausend) flogen gleichzeitig in unsere Richtung und starrten uns an. Besser gesagt starrten MICH an. Sämtliches Blut, das ich im Körper hatte, schoss absolut synchron hoch in meinen Kopf und ließ mein Gesicht so heiß anlaufen, dass man ein Spiegelei auf meiner Stirn hätte braten können.

Tausend Sachen schossen gleichzeitig durch meinen Kopf. Ich fragte mich, ob es medizinisch möglich war an schierer Peinlichkeit zu sterben. Ich fragte mich, ob es denkbar war mitten im Schuljahr die Schule zu wechseln … nach Taiwan. Und ich fragte mich wie viele Jahre auf Bewährung ich bekommen würde, wenn ich Ryo jetzt umbrachte. Es musste doch vor jedem Gericht absolutes Verständnis finden, wenn ich ihn _jetzt_ auf der Stelle mit meinem Zirkel erstach. Das war reine, absolute Notwehr.

„Wieso sagst du nichts?" drängte er, völlig unberührt davon, dass er grade mein Leben zerstört und Taichis Ruf ruiniert hatte. „Stimmt es etwa?! Oh Gott – ich habe recht, oder? Ihr HATTET …"

„Schnauze!!" zischte ich mit hochrotem Kopf und packte ihn am Kragen. „Wieso brüllst du nicht noch lauter – ich bin sicher ein paar Leute in Tokio haben dich noch nicht verstanden!" Meine Hand in sein Hemd verkrallt und ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste, zerrte ich ihn mit mir, was er zu seinem Glück widerstandslos geschehen ließ. Irritierte Blicke begleiteten uns, als ich ihn so schnell, dass es staubte hinter mir herschleifte. Ich wich ihnen mit glühendem Gesicht aus und hastete so schnell es ging an neugierigen und mehr als interessierten Gesichtern vorbei. Da, links … in dem Raum war um diese Zeit noch keine Klasse. Ohne nachzudenken, riss ich die Tür auf und schubste ihn hinein, mich mit Dampf aus den Ohren quellend und funkelnden Augen vor ihm aufbauend.

„HAST DU SIE NOCH …?!!" setzte ich an, kam aber nicht sonderlich weit.

„Oh. Heißt das nein?" fragte er mit bedauernden Tonfall. Was für ein Schnellmerker!

„Natürlich heißt das nein!!"

Verständnisvoll schüttelte er den Kopf und sah mich mitfühlend an. „Ach so ist das. Na ja, ich kann verstehen, wenn du deshalb frustriert bist."

„FRUSTRIERT?!" japste ich. Und fragte mich wie frustriert er sein würde, wenn ich erstmal mit ihm fertig war und man seine kümmerlichen Reste vom Boden aufwischen konnte. Wieso sollte ich frustriert sein? Ich war nicht frustriert!

„Ich will trotzdem alles wissen!" fuhr er fort, vollkommen unberührt von der Lebensgefahr in der er grade schwebte. Im Gegenteil, er klang beinah vorwurfsvoll, dass ich ihm nicht sofort einen umfassenden, sechsseitigen Bericht mit Durchschlag und amtlicher Beglaubigung gereicht hatte über sämtliche Vorgänge der letzten Nacht. „Und erzähl mir nicht, dass da gar nichts war zwischen euch!"

„Spinnst du?" fauchte ich. „Nein da war nichts!! Was erwartest du denn? Dass Taichi aus seiner Schreibtischschublade mal so eben eine Tube Gleitgel, Handschellen und Schlagsahne zaubert und wir verlustieren uns für den Rest der Nacht mit dem Homo-Kamasutra?!"

„Homo-Kamasutra?" Ryo lehnte vor Lachen an einem Pult und ich errötete leicht. „Gefällt mir … vielleicht sollte das mal jemand schreiben."

Ich will nicht behaupten, dass ich gar nicht daran gedacht hätte … also nicht an die Sache mit den Schlagsahne und dem Homo-Kamasutra, so pervers war nicht mal ich, aber eben so allgemein daran gedacht. Daran wie es wohl sein würde mit Taichi …

Immerhin … war da dieser Kuss … und dieses heiße, kribbelige Gefühl in meinem Bauch als er sich so dicht an mich geschmiegt hatte, das sich irgendwie immer weiter in meinem Körper ausgebreitet hatte … nach oben und nach unten…

Er hatte sich so unglaublich gut angefühlt. Würde sich alles so gut anfühlen, was er und ich zusammen machen könnten?

Trotzdem … ich hatte Schiss. Diese ganze mysteriöse Sex-Sache, über die alle immer so viel Aufhebens machten und über die einige Leute mit wissendem, herablassenden Lächeln redeten und so taten, als ob es eine Schande wäre, wenn man es nicht schon mindestens mit fünfzehn verschiedenen Menschen an fünfzehn verschiedenen Orten in tausend verschiedenen Stellungen getan hatte, am besten immer mit drei Leuten gleichzeitig und einem Hund. Mir war das alles nicht geheuer. So wie sie das schilderten, klang das immer mehr nach Arbeit und Anstrengung als nach Spaß und Leidenschaft.

Inzwischen war ich nicht sicher, ob ich überhaupt schon bereit dazu war mit irgendjemanden zu schlafen. Ich weiß dass das vielleicht dumm und unreif klang, nachdem laut Statistik der Altersdurchschnitt beim ersten Mal so bei 9,4 Jahren lag … ungefähr. Aber im Moment mochte ich in den Gedanken daran Taichi einfach noch einmal zu küssen und ihn anzufassen und von ihm angefasst zu werden. Das war jetzt so kitschig, dass ich es niemals in der Öffentlichkeit gesagt hätte … aber ich war ehrlich schon glücklich wenn ich einfach so nah wie möglich bei ihm sein konnte. Und sehen wie er einfach ein und ausatmete …

Hm … ich war doch hoffentlich nicht dabei einen Fetisch für die menschlichen Atemorgane zu entwickeln? Das wäre neu …

„Erste Regel des Homo-Kamasutra: Nimm ja niemals Schlagsahne", sagte Ryo belehrend, der offenbar die ganze Zeit weitergeredet hatte, ohne meinen geistigen Blackout zu bemerken. „Ihr werdet aneinander pappen wie zwei Kuchenstücke. Das Zeug ist echt ekelhaft, wenn es erst mal geschmolzen ist."

Igitt …

Vielen Dank für das mentale Bild von dir, das ich niemals haben wollte!!

„… hab ich gehört", fügte er mit einiger Verspätung hinzu. Ich verdrehte nur die Augen.

„Keine Details bitte", ich verzog angewidert das Gesicht und presste mit leidendem Stöhnen eine Hand auf meinen Bauch. „Mir ist jetzt schon schlecht genug." Was wollte ich schon über sein Sexleben wissen? Bitte gar nichts! Vermutlich legte er jede Woche einen anderen, unschuldigen Jungen flach, indem er ihn so lange platt laberte, bis dieser sich einfach nicht mehr wehren konnte.

„Ach, nun guck nicht so widerstrebend, Ishi-Bishie", grinste er und schnippte mit den Fingern gegen meine Stirn. „So schlimm findest du das doch alles gar nicht!"

„ISHI-BISHIE?!" Ich hatte mich doch hoffentlich nur verhört. Das KONNTE er einfach nicht wirklich gesagt haben.

„Ishida-Bishonen", erläuterte er, als sei das doch total klar. „Hat doch einen netten Klang, oder nicht?"

Er war tot. Er war einfach tot. Mausetot. So was von tot. War ihm eigentlich klar wie schrecklich tot er war?!

„Aber okay, kommen wir zurück zum Grund unseres Gespräches", dozierte er und tätschelte mir nachsichtig den Kopf. Huargh!! Er berührte meine geheiligten Haare!! „Du wolltest ein paar Ratschläge bezüglich deines Intimlebens haben, nicht wahr?"

„NEIN, WOLLTE ICH NICHT!!" Sah ich so aus? Sah ich ernsthaft so aus, als ob ich Ratschläge von ihm haben wollte?!

„Das muss dir nicht peinlich sein, Bishie-Boy. Alle schmutzige Details, die du mir über dein Sexleben erzählst, werden natürlich streng vertraulich unter uns bleiben."

„Welche schmutzigen Details?! WELCHES Sexleben?!" brüllte ich und fuchtelte nachdrücklich mit den Armen. „Ich HABE kein SEXLEBEN!!"

„Ähem …" ein Räuspern von der Tür her ließ uns herumfahren und ich spürte wie mir heiß und kalt wurde vor Entsetzen.

Oh … shit!

Da stand ausgerechnet Herr Kanbara, der schlimmste, fieseste und hinterhältigste Lehrer, den unsere Schule zu bieten hatte und hinter ihm seine komplette Klasse, alles rotznäsige 13-jährige, die mich mit einem äußert interessierten Blick musterte. Mich, den Schüler ohne Sexleben. Oh Gott … nicht doch …

„Auch wenn ich einsehe, dass ihr aktuelles Gesprächsthema wirklich hoch interessant ist", fuhr er beißend fort, „muss ich die beiden Herren jetzt trotzdem bitten meine Klasse zu verlassen, damit wir uns etwas trockeneren Themen zuwenden können, als dem Sexleben von Herrn Ishida. Oh, Verzeihung – dem _nicht-vorhanden_ Sexleben des Herrn Ishida."

Ich wollte im Boden versinken. Ich wollte sterben. Und das schon zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag. Dreißig hoch interessierte Augenpaare von neugierigen Unterstufenschülern folgten jeder meiner Bewegungen, während ich mit einer knappen Verbeugung und einem Kopfnicken hastig auf die Tür, den rettenden Ausgang zusteuerte. Ryo schlenderte so lässig neben mir her, als sei das alles nicht so schlimm.

„Ach ja", fuhr Herr Kanbara fort, während er auf das Pult zuschritt und seine Aktentasche darauf abstellte. „Ich muss ihnen natürlich einen Eintrag wegen Verletzung der Schulregeln geben. Erscheinen sie doch bitte nächstens wieder in ihrer Uniform, Ishida. Und jetzt begeben sie sich bitte unverzüglich in ihren Kurs, damit sie nicht auch noch einen Eintrag wegen Verspätung zum Unterricht erhalten."

Ich weiß nicht wie, aber ich überlebte die folgenden Stunden, bis ich schließlich Erdkunde hatte und damit das letzte Folterfach an diesem Tag. Überlebte es trotz bohrender Kopfschmerzen, leichter Übelkeit und Muskelkater, überlebte es trotz der gähnenden Langeweile, die meine Erdkundelehrerin voller Enthusiasmus in unserem Kurs verbreitete und überlebte es trotz der penetranten Nervensäge Ryo, die sich einfach ungefragt neben mich gesetzt hatte und mir in einer Tour kleine Zettelchen schrieb und mich zutextete. Vermutlich musste ich ihm sogar dankbar sein deswegen - denn er hielt mich wenigstens wach. Ich hätte nicht garantieren können, dass ich ohne seine anstrengende Anwesenheit nicht doch irgendwann mit dem Kopf nach vorne auf mein Pult gesunken und eingeschlafen wäre.

Niemals zuvor war ich so oft hinter einander gedemütigt worden wie heute. Und das alles noch vor der ersten Stunde Unterricht. Verdammt.

Und die ganze Zeit über hatte ich so eine beschissene Sehnsucht nach Taichi.

Er würde sich garantiert schlapp lachen, wenn ich ihm von meiner Horrorbegegnung mit Kanbara erzählte. Ich konnte ihn mir richtig vorstellen. Er würde lachen und mit blitzenden, dunklen Augen den Kopf zurückwerfen und mir sein freches, breites Taichi-Grinsen schenken, so lange bis es nicht mehr peinlich und demütigend war, sondern ich ebenfalls lachen musste … so lange bis wir uns beide vor Lachen beinah auf dem Boden wälzen würden.

Ich lag mit den Kopf auf die Arme gestützt auf meinem Tisch und dachte an ihn, dachte all diese Momente, in denen wir zusammen gelacht hatten, über Dinge die vermutlich niemand außer uns komisch gefunden hätte. Gelacht bis wir schließlich atemlos und mit geröteten Wangen auf dem Boden gelegen hatten, den Kopf gewendet und uns einfach nur angesehen und gelächelt wie die Idioten …

_Taichi ..._ kritzelte ich verträumt in mein Heft und malte ein schiefes, kleines Herz drum herum - nur um es einen Moment später hastig wieder durchzustreichen. Argh! Bloß keine Schwuchteleien in der Öffentlichkeit! Ich klang schon wie ein Mädchen. Panisch blickte ich mich um, ob das auch ja niemand mitbekommen hatte. Mein Ruf hatte für heute schon genug gelitten.

In dem Moment hielt Ryo mir erneut ein kleines, zusammengeknülltes Zettelchen unter die Nase. Ich weiß nicht wieso er sich überhaupt die Mühe machte mir zu schreiben – immerhin saß er direkt neben mir. Aber ignorieren wir mal die absolute Sinnlosigkeit seines Tuns und versuchen lieber seine Hieroglyphen nicht unähnliche Krakelschrift zu entziffern.

Zum Glück – Glück für IHN – war es diesmal keine überflüssige, absolut i_nicht_/i wissenswerte Information über Gleitgel oder verschiedenen Stellungen im Bett, die er mir vorschlug, damit mein erstes Mal möglichst schmerzfrei war und auch keine neuen Regeln für das Homo-Kamasutra, die er grade ununterbrochen in sein Heft kritzelte. Ich hatte die letzte halbe Stunde leider völlig vergeblich damit verbracht meine jugendliche Unschuld vor seinem schlechten Einfluss zu schützen.

Diesmal war es aber bloß die simple Frage, ob ich nachher mit zum Training kommen würde.

_ Zusehen - ja_ kritzelte ich drauf. _Spielen - nur über meine Leiche._

Ein breites Smiley kam von ihm zurück und daneben: _Yay, cool! Feuer uns an! Mach ne La Ola!_

Aus mir unerfindlichen Gründen freute er sich offenbar wirklich, dass ich kam um ihnen bei dieser sinnlosen Rumrennerei um einen Ball zuzusehen.

Hach ja, und wieder einen Menschen glücklich gemacht, dachte ich und lehnte mich zufrieden in meinem Stuhl zurück. Was war ich doch für ein toller Pfadfinder.

_Fünfte Regel des Homo-Kamasutras_ stand auf dem nächsten Zettel, den er mir rüberwarf und den ich entnervt zur Kenntnis nahm. Ehrlich gesagt, hatte ich die ersten vier schon wieder vergessen …

_Bei Fesselspielchen nicht den Schlüssel zu den Handschellen verlieren. Sonst muss man die Nachbarn benachrichtigen, damit sie den Schlüsseldienst holen. _

Ich schaffte es leider nicht mehr irgendwas Ausfallendes darauf zu antworten, denn in diesem Moment läutete es endlich. Erlöst von zwei Stunden quälender Langeweile. Vermutlich sollte ich Ryo echt dankbar sein. Ohne ihn wäre ich garantiert eingeschlafen.

„Wir sehen uns gleich draußen, ja?" Unordentlich stopfte er neben mir seine Zettelsammlung in den Rucksack. „Ich geh mich schon mal umziehen - endlich raus aus der blöden Uniform." Er verzog das Gesicht und zerrte schon wieder entnervt an seinem Kragen.

Ich nickte abwesend und spürte wie ich schon wieder Herzklopfen bekam. Oh Gott … Fußball … Training … Taichi würde gleich hier sein! Ich würde ihn gleich wieder sehen … ob er meinen Zettel gefunden hatte? Überdeutlich stand mir plötzlich mein letzter Satz vor Augen, ich sah ihn praktisch vor mir … ganz klein und etwas schief unten auf das Blatt gequetscht und ich spürte wie mir heiße Röte ins Gesicht schoss.

_PPS: Du schuldest mir einen Kuss …_

Wie hypnotisiert winkte ich Ryo hinter her, der mir enthusiastisch von der Tür aus zuwedelte, bevor er davon sprintete und schaffte es dann irgendwie den Weg zu meinem Spind anzutreten.

Taichi … Taichi …Taichi … Mit jedem Schritt durch den überfüllten Flur, hallte sein Name in meinem Kopf wieder. Er war bestimmt schon hier … vielleicht grade angekommen und dabei sein Fahrrad abzuschließen … vielleicht schon draußen auf dem Sportplatz um sich aufzuwärmen …

Ich schob mich durch die farblich gleichförmige Masse an vorbeidrängelnden Schülern, die irgendwie alle in die andere Richtung wollten und fühlte mich seltsam auffallend und hervorstechend, da ich als einziger keine Schuluniform trug. Es kribbelte in meinen Händen und in meinen Beinen während ich mir vorstellte, wie er vielleicht grade über den Schulhof lief … vielleicht nach mir Ausschau hielt. Tai …

Noch nie zuvor war ich so aufgeregt gewesen bei dem Gedanken ihn gleich zu sehen. Ich wollte es so sehr und gleichzeitig machte es mich so nervös und ich benahm mich wie ein blöder, kleiner Schisser. Meine Hände zitternden beinah während ich mit klopfendem Herzen meine Bücher in meinem Spind verstaute und meinen schweren Atlas ungefähr ein halbes dutzend Mal auf den Boden fallen ließ, bevor ich es endlich schaffte ihn endlich unterzubringen. Okay, vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass ich heute noch nichts gegessen hatte und ein bisschen unterzuckert war. Oder daran, dass mein Spind so unglaublich voll gestopft war mit allem möglichen Krimskrams und praktisch aus allen Nähten platzte. Oder vielleicht an der Möglichkeit, dass Taichi grade das Gebäude betreten hatte … vielleicht … hoffentlich grade nach mir suchte …

Shit, shit, shit … ich starb gleich vor Nervosität.

Tief ein und ausatmend stand ich vor meinem Spind und versuchte mich zu beruhigen. Zum Glück war mein Schrank ganz am Ende des Flurs und wenn die Tür geöffnet war, hatte ich damit praktisch ein kleines abgeschirmtes Eckchen geschaffen, wo ich beinah nicht gesehen werden konnte. Wäre sonst ziemlich peinlich gewesen, wenn jemand mit bekommen hätte, wie ich hier an meinem Regal lehnte und hyperventilierte.

Ganz ruhig, Matt … ganz ruhig … alles gar nicht so tragisch …

„Ehrlich? Woher hast du das denn gehört?"

„Na, von ihr selbst! Sie erzählt es doch schon den ganzen Tag!"

Die schrillen Stimmen von den beiden Mädchen drangen trotz des lauten Stimmgewirrs auf dem Flur zu mir hindurch und ließen mich genervt die Augen verdrehen. Konnte man hier nicht mal in Ruhe nervös sein? Eine von beiden kannte ich und wusste, dass sie in der Klasse über mir war. Keine Ahnung wer die andere war und wovon sie redeten, aber es interessierte mich ehrlich gesagt auch nicht.

„Also, ich kann das gar nicht glauben … du etwa?"

Nein, ich kann es auch nicht glauben … schon wieder diese Preiserhöhung bei meiner Haarspülung.

„Ich weiß nicht, er ist schon ganz süß, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, aber er ist eine Stufe unter ihr!! Normalerweise gibt sich Kyoko doch nur mit den Jungen aus den höheren Klassen ab!"

Erst als ich ihren Namen hörte, spürte ich wie ich die Stirn runzelte und unwillkürlich die Luft anhielt. Irgendwas an dem Namen der dummen Pute ließ sämtliche Alarmglocken in meinem Inneren losschrillen. Die hatte bisher doch immer nur Ärger bedeutet.

„Aber gib zu, dass er einen süßen, kleinen Knackarsch in diesen kurzen Hosen hat", ein leises Kichern war zu hören. „Ich meine, ich würde ihn auch nicht von der Bettkante stoßen …"

„Dass er niedlich ist, bestreitet ja niemand, aber trotzdem … glaubst du wirklich …?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Wenn sie sagt, dass sie gestern Abend beinah bei ihm gelandet ist?"

„Bei Taichi Yagami? Ich weiß nicht …"

Atemlos und mit aufgerissenen Augen presste ich mich so dicht es ging gegen meine Fächer und versuchte mich unsichtbar zu machen, während ich so weit es ging die Ohren spitzte. Hoffentlich sahen sie mich nicht … hoffentlich gingen sie nicht weg …

WOVON ZUM TEUFEL REDETEN SIE DA??!

„Sie sagt, sie hätte ihn fast so weit gehabt, dass er ihr sein Zimmer gezeigt hätte. Sie meint, sie hat das Gefühl gehabt, dass er es auch wollte. Aber dann ist ihr wieder dieser Blonde dazwischen gefunkt. Du weißt schon … Taichis bester Freund."

„Ishida?"

„Ja, genau. Irgendwas war mit ihm, sie weiß es selbst nicht genau, aber Taichi fing plötzlich an ihn zu suchen und tauchte dann nicht mehr auf. Da fällt mir ein … über den habe ich vorhin in Mathe auch was sehr interessantes gehört …" Sie senkte ihre Stimmt zu einem verschwörerischen Flüstern, dass ich nicht verstand, so sehr ich mich auch anstrengte. Oh Gott … mir lief es heiß und kalt den Rücken herunter, während ich wie erstarrt an meine Fächer gepresst da stand.

„Was?!" Ein schrilles Kichern ließ mich zusammenfahren. „Du meinst er und Kyokos kleiner Bruder …?"

„Ja! Ich habe es von Risa. Ihre kleine Schwester hat die beiden heute Morgen auf frischer Tat ertappt! In einem leeren Klassenzimmer. Kanbara kam mit seiner Klasse rein, während die beiden …na ja, du weißt schon …"

„WAS?!"

WAS?!!! Ihr lautes Aufkeuchen und mein innerlicher Aufschrei fielen zufällig genau zusammen. Das konnte doch nicht …das durfte doch nicht …

„Großer Gott! Du meinst, sie haben …?! Mitten im Klassenzimmer?!"

„Na ja, noch nicht so direkt. Waren aber kurz davor. Haben über Sex geredet und alles. Direkt vor Kanbara, dem alten, steifen Ekel – herrlicher Gedanke! Hast du es etwa noch nicht gehört? Reden doch alle von!"

„Na ja, dass Ryo schwul ist, wusste ich ja von Kyoko, aber Ishida …? Meinst du wirklich, die haben was miteinander?"

„Ja klar! Die hingen gestern Abend auch schon die ganze Zeit zusammen - hab ich alles von Risa gehört! Und Ryo hat ihn ganz schön abgefüllt - ist doch klar, was da noch gelaufen ist."

„Nicht zu fassen!" empörte sich die andere. „Jetzt schnappt uns nicht nur Kyoko die ganzen süßen Kerle weg, sondern ihr kleiner Bruder auch noch …!"

„Was mich ja viel eher interessiert, ist …" jetzt tuschelten sie wieder und ich verstand nichts.

„Yagami? Du meinst, der ist auch …?" quietschte die andere wieder.

„Weiß ich doch nicht … aber er hängt doch die ganze Zeit mit den Beiden rum. Er und Ishida – das war doch schon immer auffällig wie viel die zusammenhängen und jetzt auch noch Ryo …" Sie ließ den Satz bedeutungsvoll unbeendet in der Luft hängen.

„Ja, aber was denn nun? Entweder hat er was mit Kyoko angefangen oder er ist schwul - beides geht doch nicht?"

„Was weiß ich …ich sage ja nur, was Sache ist. Wir müssen eben abwarten was weiter passiert. Aber ich glaube ja auch nicht, dass Yagami so einer ist."

Sie entfernten sich tuschelnd und kichernd und ließen mich mit trockenem Mund und hämmerndem Herzen unsichtbar hinter meiner Schranktür zurück.

Oh Gott … oh shit … oh fuck … das durfte nicht wahr sein!

Schwach und mit gummiweichen Knien sank ich nach vorne und presste meine Stirn gegen das kühle Metall meines Spindes. Alles drehte sich vor mir und ich konnte förmlich Ryos Stimme in meinem Kopf hören … seine widerlich gut gelaunte, lachende Stimme, wie sie in belehrendem Tonfall dozierte: „_Sechste Regel des Homo-Kamasutras, Matt: So entstehen Gerüchte …_"

tbc


End file.
